I,Jedi I,Sith
by Manco
Summary: Post NJO, AU. Ben Skywalker is a well trained apprentice but he's far from perfect. He has a few love life issues. But as he takes a walk one night, he meets a mysterious dark figure. The events that transpire afterward lead to many shocking discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, they are owned by George Lucas and Lucasarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wearing his usual white jedi garbs, 17-year old Ben Skywalker put on his utility belt, which held his lightsaber, then grabbed and put on his brown jedi robe. The red-haired jedi exited his room then quietly made his way down the halls of the Jedi Academy. It was late at night and everyone in the academy was asleep making it somewhat easy for Ben to sneak out. The only thing Ben found to be difficult was making sure that no one sensed his presence. So he had to be extra careful not to make a lot of noise.

Ben enjoyed taking his night time walks. Mainly because it allowed him time to be alone so he can sort out his thoughts or feelings. And it gave him several moments of peace and relaxation, which were a real blessing for Ben especially after having a rough or stressful day at the Academy.

Ben exited the Academy then happily breathed the fresh air of Mon Calamari. He smiled feeling a real sense of peace entering his mind and soul. He walked down the ferrocrete steps that led to solid earth. Then once at the bottom, he began his short journey to the beach which wasn't too far from the Jedi Academy. After a 9-minute walk, Ben finally made it to the beach, the place he always goes to whenever he really he needs to think to himself. The Mon Calamari moon was bright and full that night and the ocean along with its breeze were calm and tranquil.

Ben folded his arms then slowly began to walk through the white sandy beach. He began thinking about the last couple of days. It wasn't his jedi training sessions with his master and cousin, Jaina Solo, that made his days stressful. It was more of his social life that made things hectic, or, to be more precise, his love life.

Out of all the beautiful women at the Academy, there was only one woman who Ben held deep feelings for. His best friend that he has known since he was 10, Keira Katarn. She is the 18-year old daughter of Kyle Katarn. But to Ben she's the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy. When they first met Ben was 10-years old and Keira was 11 and they soon became good friends. But as years passed by, Ben began to develop deep feelings for Keira and startedliking her more than just a friend. Although he has deep feelings for her, he doesn't really know if she feels the same way towards him. Now recently he was beginning to think that maybe she didn't feel the same way and only likes him as a friend. The very thought made Ben feel really sad. To make things worst, 21-year old Valin Horn, son of Corran Horn and apprentice to Zekk, who was another friend of Ben also has deep feelings for Keira. And lately Ben has noticed that Keira had been spending a little bit more time around Valin and was becoming an even closer friend with Valin. And could possibly become much more. That very thought made Ben feel even more miserable.

Several times when they were hanging out, Ben attempted to ask her out or tell her how he feels. But on every attempt, he would get really nervous and end up not telling her.

Ben stopped for a minute then gazed out at the large beautiful ocean. The peaceful sound and tranquil breeze made him think of Keira. He smiled as the image of her appeared in his head. _Her long dark hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her juicy kissable looking lips, her smooth skin. Oh, if only I could wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionately_. His smile vanished as he was slowly brought back to reality. _Oh, who am I kidding. Why would Keira want to be with me when she could be with Valin. I am a good apprentice but I'm no Valin Horn_. Ben sighed then continued to walk when suddenly he stopped.

Standing a couple of meters away from him, was a dark figure who wore all black pants, shirt, gloves, boots, and even a black cape with a hood. The bright moon light revealed the dark figure's facial features. Ben immediately noticed that the figure was indeed a male but his face greatly resembled a younger Luke Skywalker, Ben's father. His eyes however were yellow. Ben noted that there was something unnatural about the man's terrifying looking yellow eyes. Behind the figure was a swoop bike which he obviously used to get to the beach. Whoever this guy was Ben felt a dark power radiating from the person. _He's a dark sider_. Thought Ben. The figure looked at Ben then spoke in a dark, intimidating voice. "Hello, Benjamin. I've been waiting for you."

Ben stared at the man then put his hand on his light saber. "Who are you?" Ben asked cautiously.

The figure ignored Ben's question then continued. "Can you not feel it? Through the force."

"Feel what?"

"The connection between us. Whether you know it or not, you and I are both connected. It's a shame really. You and I finally meet and now it comes to this. One of us must live and one must die."

"Frankly, buddy, I don't know what you're gabbing on about. But since you are looking to start trouble you've come to the wrong beach. I'm not in the best of moods right now so starting trouble with me is not smart. Now for the last freaking time, who are you?"

Ben could now feel the anger and dark side energy emitting from the dark figure. The dark figure stared daggers at Ben then spoke. "Who am I? When this is over. When you have fallen to my blade. You'll never forget my name. I am Omega, Darth Omega. And even though you and I are connected, you are still a jedi." Darth Omega pulled out his lightsaber then activated the crimson red blade. "Don't worry the Dark Side is clouding the senses of your jedi friends. So no one will help you or sense my presence. Prepare to die, Benjamin."

Omega charged towards Ben ready to attack. Ben quickly thumbed on his green saber and deflected Omega's powerful strike. Omega swung his blade at Ben unleashing a flurry of quick slices and slashes which Ben easily parried with his green saber. Ben swiftly blocked another strike then launched a series of quick slices and swings at Omega. Omega with his red saber blocked each slice, then dodged Ben's next slash by side flipping to the left. Both of them charged each other and their sabers clashed with one loud hiss. Their sabers were locked for a minute, until they finally released their saber lock. The two combatanants then unleashed a series of slices, slashes, swings, and stabs at lightning speed. They both swung their sabers at such an amazing speed and grace that the sabers were like nothing but a quick blur. Their deadly, lightning quick saber dance lasted for 2 minutes until finally Omega delivered a swift kick to Ben's face which caused Ben to flip backwards. Ben gracefully landed on his feet then swung again but Omega dodged the swing by flipping over Ben's head. Omega landed on his feet then struck. Ben blocked the blow and their sabers were locked once more. They released their saber lock then backed away. Omega deactivated his lightsaber then spoke. "Impressive. I was expecting you to be an easy kill since you are a jedi apprentice. But you are tougher than I thought. Most impressive."

Ben deactivated his saber. "Thanks for the compliment." Ben said sarcastically. "As a jedi, I feel no anger nor hate towards you. I feel only pity. Although you are dark sider, I do not desire to kill you. So now, begone."

"Spoken like a true pathetic jedi. Obviously however the Force wishes you to live a little longer. And your skills have also proven that we are indeed connected."

"You keep saying we are connected. How? In what way?"

Omega smiled evily then pulled out a dagger. He lifted the dagger then plunged the blade into his left hand. He pulled out the now blood-stained dagger and tossed it to the sandy ground.

"Find the answer. The next time we meet, I will hope that you will know the truth right before I end your pathetic life. So long, Benjamin." Omega then flipped on to his swoop bike then quickly drove off.

Ben, who was still a little confused, picked up the blood-stained knife. _He says we are connected, but how_? Ben thought. Sh_eez, as if I didn't have enough on my mind. Now I have a sith lord who claims we're connected and wants to kill me at the same time. My life just keeps getting better and better_. Ben sighed then stared at the knife. Ben knew that the blood on the knife held the answer to why Omega kept saying they were connected. Then a shocking and somewhat frightening thought entered Ben's mind. Omega did look alot like his father only younger was it possible that-. _No, it can't be_.

But Ben had to make sure. He dashed from the beach then headed straight for the Jedi Academy. _First thing tomorrow, I'll tell my parents and master exactly what happened. Then find out exactly what is the DNA of this blood and hope my theory isn't true_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes- That's the first chapter. I hoped you all liked it. I'll post the next one very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes- Just to let you all know that this story takes place a few years after the Yuuzhan Vong War. It's kind of a AU since it doesn't really follow the events of the Swarm War Trilogy. But anyway here's the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben approached the ferrocrete steps of the Jedi Academy. As he slowly began to walk up the steps, his mind drifted back to the events that had just occurred. Ben shook his head. The night started out very smoothly but unfortunately ended horribly. He ventured out in the middle of the night to try and solve one problem only to have new problem arise. The young Jedi sighed then looked down at the blood stained dagger, which he held in his left hand. Now he faces the possibility that this Darth Omega might very well be a clone of either him or his father, Luke. Although it's the most logical theory Ben could come up with, it still however impossible since all the cloning factories were supposedly destroyed years ago. _Unless of course, there is a secret cloning factory which the Republic don't know about,_ thought Ben as he reached the top of the steps. He looked at the dagger again and thought to himself. _Maybe I shouldn't wait until tomorrow to tell my family what had happened tonight. But then again even I do tell them they'd probably wait until tomorrow anyway just check into this matter. Best to try to get some sleep and tell them or at least one of them tomorrow_. So Ben quietly entered his room and prepared to go to sleep. But the big question was could he go to sleep?  
---------------------------------------------------  
Morning finally came and Ben awoke from his horrible night sleep stressed and exhausted. Several times throughout the night, Ben tried to fall asleep but he just couldn't stop thinking about his dark encounter with Omega. Even now at the very moment, many thoughts and questions regarding the mysterious sith lord filled the young jedi's mind. Luckily it was morning and now he could finally tell his family or at least one of his family members exactly what had happened last night. He got up out of his bed then made his way to the fresher. He cleaned himself up then put on his white jedi garbs, which was the only colored jedi clothing Ben had in his closet and the only type he liked most. He looked over at his brown jedi cloak then grabbed the cloak. Concealed within the inner left pocket of the cloak was Omega's dagger, which Ben intends to show his family so they can help him find the blood's DNA.

Ben put on his brown cloak when suddenly his comlink, a small communication device, beeped signaling that someone is trying to contact him. He walked over to his lamp stand near his bed and grabbed the comlink. Hoping it was one of his family members, he activated the comlink and spoke. "Ben Skywalker here."

"Good morning, Ben or should I say my young padawan." replied a feminine voice.

Ben smiled for he recognized the voice of his dear cousin and master, Jaina Solo. "Good morning, Jaina."

"And it's about time you've awoken. Do you know how long I've tried contacting you this morning? One full hour, kiddo."

Ben looked over at the time. _Blasted!_ He thought to himself. He was supposed to wake up an hour ago for breakfast but because he couldn't get to sleep at all in the middle of the night it caused him sleep in through the morning and miss breakfast. Now it was coming towards time for him and Jaina's training session. And if you were late to one Jaina's training sessions, she'd let you hear about it. Jaina was what Ben would call 'the no nonsense type' master. Ben looked at the time again. He had 5 minutes until his training session with his cousin. "Um, sorry if I'm a little late on things today, Jaina. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well I certainly hope you've gotten enough rest so at least you're alert when we're training. Oh and you better hurry or otherwise you're also going to be late for our first training session of the day. Come on, Ben, you got to buckle down on your training. How you going to become a great jedi if you keep sleeping in and being late for your training sessions? You're an excellent apprentice Ben, but you need to show just a little bit more determination."

"I know, Jaina. You're right. But if you look on the bright side, at least I'm not late most of the time."

"Uh, huh," Jaina added with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway, so you will know our session begins in the courtyard, so make sure you meet me there. Okay, kiddo."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the courtyard. Oh and Jaina there's one last thing. Last night, did you feel anything odd like a dark presence through the force?"

"No, I didn't feel any dark presence. Everything felt normal. Why do you ask?"

"Did you feel my presence at all last night?"

"Well actually I didn't really stretch out with the force to try and feel your presence last night. But I'll presume that you were in your room."

"Truthfully, Jaina, at one point I wasn't in my room last night. Last night I left my room to take a walk on the beach to sort out my thoughts."

"Oh, so that's why you are so tired. Ben, you know you shouldn't be sneaking out of the Academy at the middle of the night. What were you-"

Ben cut her off before she could finish. "Listen to me Jaina. When I did take my walk something else happened last night. Something that is a most disturbing situation."

"What happened?"

"All I can tell you right now is that it's very urgent and important that I tell you in person," Ben told her in very serious tone.

"Ben, if this situation is as serious as you're making it sound, then tell it to me now. What happened to you last night?" Ben could hear a hint of worry and concern in her voice.

"It's a long story, Jaina. I'll tell you everything at the courtyard. Later, cousin."

"Later Ben…see you soon."

Ben clicked off his comlink then immediately exited his room.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Ben, who was still somewhat tired, yawned as he made his way down the halls of the Jedi Academy. After a short walk, Ben finally arrived to the bottom floor of the Academy building. He then walked straight towards the Jedi Academy's Great Hall, which was the largest room in the Academy. Ben entered the Great Hall then stopped briefly and looked around. The Great Hall was very nicely decorated with a few beautiful green plants that were in wonderfully sculpted pots. The walls of the Hall were painted in an eloquent white, which made the place in Ben's opinion look like a royal palace hall. The black tiled floor was so shiny and glossy you could see your reflection. And right in the center of the Great Hall's ceiling was a giant golden hieroglyphic painting of a sun. Overall, the entire Great Hall looked very classy and exquisite. But besides its classy looks, the Great Hall was also one of the main spots at the Academy where jedi, masters and padawans, would get together and chat with one another.

As Ben walked down the black tiled steps, he quickly spotted a few of his padawan friends who were chatting with their masters. To the left of the Great Hall, Ben saw his other cousin, brown haired and brown-eyed Jacen Solo, who was chatting with his 19-year old apprentice, Kit Astar. _Probably chatting about the origins of the force or something that's related to philosophy,_ thought Ben with a smile. Throughout the entire Academy, Jacen and Kit were known as the Philosophical Duo. Most jedi called them that because both Jacen and Kit sometimes would get a little too-, how could Ben put it, extreme when it came to the philosophy and beliefs of the force. Although they're extreme with their beliefs of the force, they are also the most peace loving jedi in the Academy. In fact the two loved all life so much they wouldn't even kill a parasite bug saying if they did it would be a violation to life and the force. It's not as if Ben didn't like hanging out with Jacen or Kit, it's just sometimes the two would get a little too overboard with philosophy.

Standing a couple meters from Jacen and Kit were Jedi Master Zekk and his apprentice, Valin Horn who was also one of Ben's friends. 21-year old Valin Horn was certainly one of the Academy's best and most obedient students. When he was a child, the brown haired and green-eyed jedi began his jedi training under the guidance of his father, Jedi Master Corran Horn, and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Later once the Jedi Rules and Academy were established, the newly knighted Zekk took Valin to be his padawan learner. Thanks to Zekk's training, Valin Horn soon became one of the Academy's best lightsaber wielders.

When Ben was only a little child, Valin would sometimes watch over him like a guardian whenever Ben's father, Luke Skywalker, and mother, Mara Jade Skywalker, would leave on a mission. But as time went on and Ben started getting older, Valin and Ben became good friends. Although Ben considers Valin one of his best friends, he also sees the older jedi as competition for Keira's heart.

On the right side of the Great Hall, Ben saw Master Tenal Ka, wife of Jacen Solo and former Queen Mother of the planet Hapes, with her apprentice Auron Kahn, another friend of Ben. Ben continued to look around the entire Hall to see if one of his parents were around. He really had to tell his parents, mainly Luke, exactly what happened last night. But unfortunately Ben saw that neither one of his parents were around. _They must still be in Jedi Council Chamber,_ thought Ben. He then looked over to the far right of the Hall and that's when he saw her. Standing over near one the plants chatting with her master, Tahiri Veila, was the one and only woman Ben was deeply in love with, Keira Katarn. The young 18-year old female jedi had long brown hair with a few stands of braids, brown eyes, and wore her usual taupe colored jedi shirt and pants. _By the cosmos, she looks beautiful,_ Ben thought to himself. Whenever he gazed upon Keira, he always felt this tingling sensation inside. And whenever he was around her, all his troubles and worries that haunt his mind just seem to evaporate.

He saw Keira turn her head to his direction and that's when their gazes met. Both Ben and Keira smiled when they saw each other in a distance. Tahiri saw the two looking at each other then smiled. Tahiri whispered something in Keira's ear then made her way to one of the Hall's exits. As Keira started walking towards him, Ben felt his heartbeat quicken in pace. _Okay stay calm, stay calm. And loosen up. After all, she is my best friend._ Ben told himself mentally. _Who looks absolutely beautiful and lovely, oh man, I wish I could just tell her how feel about her and then kiss her with passion_.

"Hey, Ben," Keira said as she embraced him in a hug.

Ben returned Keira's hug and his smile slightly widened as he held the petite girl in his arms. "Hi, Keira. You look really pretty today." _And everyday_. The two pulled away from each other's embrace and Ben could see a blush on Keira's cheek.

"Thank you," replied Keira. She looked up into Ben's eyes then spoke. "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. I was wondering when you'd come down."

"Um, I wasn't really that hungry this morning. And I would've been down sooner but I didn't really get such good night sleep last night so I kind of slept in."

"Oh. Well I guess that's understandable. I haven't told you this before but I've done the same thing several times myself except mine was a little worst than yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because I ended up being 20 minutes late for my training session with my master, Tahiri."

"She must've been pretty upset."

"Oh, she was. She gave me a pretty long lecture afterwards telling me the importance of being on time for training and how I must take my training more seriously."

Ben smirked. "You think that's bad, imagine being late to one of Jaina's training sessions. She'll give you a lecture alright. She'll give you a lecture while ordering you to drop to the ground and do 100 pushups."

"That rough, huh."

"Yep, that rough. Keira, I'm going to be honest with you. Sometimes I think Jaina acts more like a general than a master." Ben's comment made Keira giggle. "Honestly I mean, sometimes her training methods can get to be quite intense and somewhat extreme." He paused for second then continued. "But you know, even though her methods can be a little intense, she has indeed taught me a lot and made me a better jedi. She really is a good master, all in all."

"Well that's good to hear. I feel the same way about my master," replied Keira.

The two walked over to one of the Hall's exits, which led to the courtyard, then stopped. Keira looked up into Ben's eyes and he looked into hers. "Well, um. I guess I, uh, better go find my cousin now," said Ben.

"Yeah," replied Keira who was still gazing into Ben's blue eyes. "I'll, um, see you at lunch."

"Yeah, uh, I'll see you at lunch," said Ben as he slowly backed away from Keira. "Good bye, Keira."

"Good bye, Ben." She then turned around and walked towards the same exit Tahiri took.

Ben was about to turn around and head down the corridor, which lead to the courtyard, when suddenly saw Valin approach Keira. Ben saw her and Valin hug then the two started to talk. While he was talking to Keira, Valin began to twirl his lightsaber handle around in his right hand. _Showoff,_ Ben thought to himself. Ben then saw Keira laugh, which made Valin smile. As Valin and Keira both walked towards the exit talking to each other, Ben saw Valin wrap his arm around Keira's shoulder. Ben first felt a huge surge of jealousy rise within him but it was soon replaced with sadness. He looked down at the ground in sadness then turned around and began walking down the corridor to the courtyard.

Although she was friendly to him, Ben could tell that she enjoyed being around Valin more than him. Valin always managed to make Keira laugh or feel happy. And several times he saw Keira and Valin talking together and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes when he looked out his window, he could see them happily chatting with each other in one of the Academy's gardens, which always made Ben feel miserable. By the way she'd sometimes look at Valin, Ben could easily see that she probably has feelings for the older jedi apprentice. _Of course Keira likes Valin more. In fact most of the women at the Academy thinks he's attractive, so of course Keira would feel the same,_ Ben thought to himself. _He's older, more handsome, and more mature than me. And on top of that he's a better apprentice than me. Plus he makes Keira laugh and feel happy whenever she's around him. Yep, I can already see she would prefer being with Valin instead of me. She probably just thinks of me as a friend and only a friend. If I told her how I felt about her, I bet all my credits that she'd just reject me and tell me she likes me only as a friend_. The whole entire thought made Ben feel hurt and depressed inside.

He finally came to the end of the hallway and entered the courtyard. Ben tore his gaze from the ground and looked around the tree filled courtyard. To Ben, the Academy's courtyard was like a forest. There were several different species of trees and plants scattered everywhere across the courtyard. Ben had to admit that the courtyard did look very nice. But nevertheless it still looked like forest. In fact, the courtyard was so thick with trees and foliage that once you have fully entered it you could barely see the sunlight. _Like a miniature Endor,_ thought Ben.

He walked down the rocky steps then proceeded forward through the courtyard. As he walked through the courtyard searching for his master, Ben stretched out with the force and felt a peaceful vibe wash over him. He felt the presence of nature and life surrounding him making him feel at one with the light side of the force. Peace, tranquility, and love were all essences of the light side of the force. Walking through that miniature forest and feeling the light side surging through him, Ben felt all his sadness and depression wash away from within him.

He continued straight forward down the courtyard's path when suddenly he spotted his cousin, Jaina, sitting by herself on a chair sized gray rock, which was underneath a rather large tree. In the face, 35-year old Jaina Solo greatly resembled her mother, Leia Organa Solo, only younger. The attractive brown haired and brown-eyed jedi wore her usual light brown jedi shirt, taupe pants, and brown boots. Unlike the other jedi in the Academy, Jaina didn't wear a jedi robe instead she wore a light brown scarf that wrapped around her neck and shoulders. On her right hand wrapped around her finger was a gold wedding ring, which was given to her by her soon to be husband, Jagged Fel. The 37-year old colonel, who had known Jaina for years, proposed to Jaina a week ago and she joyfully accepted his proposal.

Ben approached his cousin then spoke. "Hey Jaina, I mean master. Sorry if I'm two minutes late."

Jaina looked up at Ben then replied. "Actually you're four minutes late."

"You aren't going make me do a hundred pushups are you?"

"No, that's only if you are five minutes late. Since you're only four minutes late you get to do fifty push ups instead."

"Oh, man."  
"But I'll save that for later." She lightly patted her hand on a large rock sitting next to her then told him. "Sit down."

Ben obeyed his cousin's command and sat on the rock next to her. Jaina looked at him with a serious expression on her face then spoke. "You said earlier that there was something very important you had to tell me. And judging from your voice, it sounded pretty serious. Well, Ben, tell me. What was it that happened to you last night?"

Ben took a deep breath then told Jaina everything that had happened. He told her how he snuck out of the Academy to take a walk and told her everything about his encounter with Darth Omega. When he was all through, Ben could see a look of worry and concern in his cousin's face. Jaina stared at the blood stained dagger, which she held in her hand. "So this Darth Omega told you that you and him are connected?"

"Yes. And he did look a lot like my father, which makes me believe he just might be a clone. That would explain why he kept saying me and him are connected," said Ben.

Jaina shook her head in disagreement. "No, that's impossible. All the cloning factories throughout the entire galaxy including the Unknown Regions were destroyed 8 years ago. We have the whole thing documented in the archives. For all we know, Ben, this Omega could be lying."

"That's also a possibility. But I just want to make sure. There was one thing, however, he did have that wasn't similar to my father and that is that he had yellow eyes."

"Yellow eyes you say?" Jaina looked at the ground. "Pure dark side."

"Huh?"

Jaina looked back up at Ben then answered. "Well, you see Ben. If a force user turns fully to the dark side, its corruptive power literally changes the person. It changes their mentality, their actions, their attitude, their emotions, and sometimes even their appearance. The dark side will corrupt a force user until they literally become a evil and heartless servant to its power."

"So that's why he had yellow eyes."

Jaina nodded then held up the dagger and looked at it. "This Omega goes by the name Darth which is the title name for a Sith." She handed Ben the dagger then stood up. "This is indeed most troubling news you've given me. Ben, here's what I want you to do"

"Yes Jaina?" Ben asked as he stood up.

"I want you to take that dagger down to Cilghal in the medical lab. At the lab, she will find out the DNA of that blood. And as for me, I'm going to go and inform the Council about this whole matter."

"Gotcha. Oh, Jaina, does this mean we're going to skip today's training lesson?" Ben asked with a little smile on his face.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "No, silly! It just means it's delayed for later time. Honestly Ben, stop trying to get out of doing your training."

Ben laughed a little. "Okay, okay. See you later, Jaina."

Ben turned around then made his way down the path he had just come from. Jaina shook her head as she watched her apprentice walking away. She looked away then took the path to the right, which also led to the Academy building.  
--------------------------------------------------  
After a long walk to the third floor, Ben finally made it to the medical lab. He entered the lab and immediately spotted Cilghal over near one of the lab's computers. Ben walked over to Cilghal and greeted the female Mon Calamarian. "Hello, Cilghal."

Cilghal turned away from the computer and looked at Ben then smiled. "Oh. Hello, Ben. It's good to see this morning."

"Likewise, Cilghal."

"So, how you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling fine. And you?"

"Oh, I feel alright." Cilghal replied while using her left hand to continue typing on the computer. She finished typing whatever it was that had her occupied on the computer then stood up and looked at Ben again. "Anyway. How may I assist you today? You didn't just so happen get injured in one of Jaina's training sessions again did you?"

"No, today I'm not here for any medical treatment. I actually need you to help me find some information."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Ben pulled out the dagger then handed to Cilghal. "See the blood on this dagger. I need you to find the DNA of this blood."

Cilghal looked at the knife curiously then back at Ben. "Sure thing, Ben."

"Oh and Cilghal. Once you find the DNA of that blood, can you also display the DNA structures of my blood, my father's blood, and the blood from that dagger on the same screen?"

"I sure can, Ben. Now remember this process will take ten to fifteen minutes, so if you want to lounge in my office you may."

"Thanks, Cilghal." Ben said with a smile then walked over and entered Cilghal's office leaving the Mon Calamarian to her work.

Sixteen minutes later, Ben saw the office door open and Cilghal stepped in. Ben could see a look of shock on Cilghal's face. "What's wrong, Cilghal?" Ben asked.

She looked over at Ben. "You may want to come see this."

Ben got up from his seat and followed Cilghal to the lab area. The reached the computer screen and Cilghal spoke. "On the top of the screen is the DNA structure of the blood that was on the dagger. The structure on the bottom left is Master Skywalker's DNA and the one on the bottom right is yours."

Ben looked at the screen with shock and confusion. He took a seat in front of the computer and continued to stare at the results. He saw his DNA, which had a mix of his mother and father. He then looked at his father's DNA compared it to Omega's DNA. He saw that Omega indeed had a strand of Luke's DNA but he also had another strand and it wasn't Mara's DNA. _So that's what he meant when he said we're connected. He meant that we both had my father's DNA running through us. But now I see that like me, he also has a mother,_ Ben thought as he continued to look at the screen in realization. _Which meant that in the distant past my father must've been with another woman besides mother. Omega isn't a clone of my father or me_. "He's my brother. Omega is my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes- Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina made her way down the sunlit halls of the building's 8th floor until she finally came to the entrance of the Jedi Council Chamber. She entered the Chamber then briefly looked around the circular room. Like the Great Hall, the walls of the Chamber were painted white and the floor was black tiled. But unlike the Great Hall, however, the Chamber wasn't as large and it didn't have any plants or hieroglyphic paintings. Surrounding the entire Chamber were several large crystal clear windows that revealed Mon Calamari's beautiful landscape but also made the room very bright. In the center floor of the Chamber sitting behind a large transparent rectangular table were the seven wise members of the Council: Luke Skywalker, Luke's wife Mara Jade Skywalker, Kyle Katarn, Kyp Durron, Kam Solusar, Kam's wife Tionne, and Corran Horn.

Jaina proceeded to the center floor then stopped until she was only a few meters away from the Council table. She bowed before the Council then spoke. "Greetings Masters of the Council."

Every Council member gave a nod then Luke who sat in the middle of the table replied with a smile. "Greetings and Good Morning, Jaina. What brings you here on this most unexpected visit?"

"I unfortunately bring you all most disturbing news," Jaina said with a serious expression on her face. "Last night, my padawan learner, Ben Skywalker, was taking a little nighttime walk to the beach when he was suddenly attacked by a dark sider who goes by the name, Darth Omega."

Expressions of concern and worry spread across the faces of the Council members and few exchanged worried glances. Jaina looked at her aunt Mara and saw very worried look on her face. Luke had a somewhat calm look on his face but Jaina could feel through the force that he too felt the same distress for his son that Mara felt.

"Is he alright?" Mara asked Jaina.

Jaina nodded then replied. "Ben is alright. He managed to fend off Omega's attack and come out of the duel unharmed."

Both Luke and Mara sighed in relief. Corran then asked Jaina. "What about this Omega? Is he also still alive?"

"He is. Ben told me that Omega escaped by using a swoop bike." Jaina replied.

"This is definitely bad news," said Tionne. "But what I find most worrisome about this whole situation is that while all this was happening last night, not one of us was able to sense or at least pick up anything odd through the force. Usually if a dark sider was around we would most easily feel his dark presence through the force."

"I too found that troubling. But Ben informed me that before Omega attacked him, he said something about using the Dark Side's power to cloud our senses." Said Jaina. She folded her arms then slightly shook her head. "I don't know, by listening to everything my padawan has told me and by looking at all the evidence, I have come to the conclusion that this Darth Omega might very well be a Sith Lord."

Luke and Mara exchanged glances then Council member Kyp Durron spoke. "I highly doubt this Omega is a Sith Lord. No question about it, he's most definitely a dark sider. But there's no way he's a Sith Lord. I mean the Sith have been extinct for years."

"Point. But we shouldn't underestimate the Dark Side. We haven't exactly encountered a dark sider for several years. Perhaps that in these several years, Omega might've undergone a long period of Dark Side training making him stronger than the ordinary dark Jedi." Replied Kam Solusar. "After all, he must be strong with the Dark Side if he was able to prevent all of us from sensing him last night, which is something a dark Jedi is incapable of doing."

"I agree with Kam." Said Kyle. "If Omega was an average dark Jedi one of us or all of us would've felt his presence last night. But if he's able to use the Dark Side to cloud our senses than he may very well be a Sith." Kyle turned his attention to Jaina. "Tell me Jaina, what else did Ben say about Omega?"

"Well he did say something about Omega having these unnatural yellow eyes, which is more evidence of Omega being a Sith."

Luke nodded in agreement. "The Sith are the only known dark siders who bore yellow eyes." Luke sighed then slightly leaned back in his seat. "Judging from everything I've just heard, Ben's attacker, Darth Omega, does indeed sound like he is a Sith Lord. Like Kam said we haven't actually seen a dark sider for many years so it is very possible that the Sith may have risen again. But to know for sure we must look into this matter even further and find more information regarding Omega. Jaina, did Ben tell you anything else regarding his encounter with Omega?"

"Well there was one thing Ben did tell me about his encounter, which is most intriguing. And that is that Omega kept telling him that they were somehow connected."

"Really." Luke said with a frown on his face. "I wonder what he means by that?"

"According to my padawan, Omega looks just like you, uncle, only younger. He even gave Ben a knife covered in his blood and told him to 'find the answer'. I personally don't know what to make of the whole thing, but Ben feels that maybe Omega is a clone."

"That's not possible," said Mara. "All the cloning factories were destroyed years ago."

"That's exactly what I said, Aunt Mara. But just to make sure, I sent Ben to Cilghal's lab a couple of minutes ago to find the DNA of Omega's blood."

"So he's at the lab right now?" asked Mara.

"Yes. Him and Cilghal should've found the DNA of Omega's blood by now."

"Interesting. I too am now quite curious to see what the DNA results are." Said Luke. "Jaina, thank for this important news."

Jaina bowed then said. "You're welcome, Master."

"Oh and Jaina. When you meet up with Ben again, tell him that Mara and I want to speak with him as soon as possible and that we will be waiting for him in our private quarters."

"Yes, Master. And good day to you all."

The Council members gave a nod then Luke spoke. "Good day to you too, Jaina."

Jaina turned then walked straight to the Chamber's exit. She exited the Chamber then retraced her steps back to the building's elevator.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Ben slowly walked down the sunlit halls of the Academy Building's third floor. As he continued down the halls, Ben began thinking about all that had just happened. There were so many major things that had happened it was almost overwhelming for the young jedi. In just a matter of two days, his life went from being normal with just a few social problems to being an absolute nightmare filled with a large amount of serious problems and social problems. First, he was attacked by a Sith lord on his supposedly peaceful late night walk. Then to make things more odd, the Sith lord who wants him dead told him that they were somehow connected. So after being mentally swamped by thoughts and questions involving the Sith lord, which made him get an amazingly horrible night sleep, he finally went to Cilghal's lab and found out exactly what Omega meant when he said they were connected. Instead of being a clone as Ben had first thought, he shockingly found out that the Sith Lord Darth Omega, the very one who had relentlessly tried to kill him last night and still wants to kill him, was in fact his brother.

_Brother? Omega is my half-brother_. Ben shook his head in disbelief. _I can't believe this whole thing. I find out I have a long lost brother and he just so happens to be a fully trained Sith Lord who at the same time wants me dead for some odd unknown reason. Oh, yeah. Things just continuously go from bad to worst_. Ben looked down at the holocube he held in his right hand. Within the memory bank of the holocube was the recorded information of Omega's DNA structure. Ben returned his gaze to the hall then began to think to himself once more. _Omega looked like he was around the same age as Jaina or Jacen. So father must have met Omega's mother several years before he married mom. Now the big question is: Who is she? Who is Omega's mother?_ Ben's thoughts then shifted to his father. _I have some very good questions and father better have some very good answers. After all, if there's anyone who would know the identity of Omega's mother it's most certainly father_.

Ben continued walking down the hall but when he was about to past the elevator he suddenly felt a familiar presence. The elevator doors opened and Ben saw Jaina step out. She immediately spotted him. "There you are." Jaina said as she walked over to Ben. "So what did you find out at the lab?"

Ben looked at her with a blank expression on his face. One question entered Ben's mind: Should he tell her now? _Well she is my master. And the Jedi Code does say that as an apprentice you must always trust in your master. Plus she is my cousin and she already knows quite a bit about the whole situation_. Ben turned his gaze away from Jaina and looked over at one of the windows in the hall. By the look in Ben's eyes, Jaina knew that whatever the results were for Omega's DNA they weren't good news.

"Bad news, huh?" Jaina said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Ben just nodded and continued gazing out the window. Jaina sighed then looked down at the holocube in Ben's right hand. "I presume that holocube in your hand has the recorded DNA results."

Ben just remained silent. Jaina, who now had a worried expression on her face, spoke once more hoping to get her padawan to speak. "Whatever the results were they obviously have you troubled. So Ben what were the DNA results? Is Omega a clone?"

Ben looked at his cousin then finally answered. "I'd actually prefer telling you everything in private, Jaina. All I can say is that this whole situation has now become a lot more complicated."

"Hmm." Jaina nodded. "Alright, we'll discuss everything in my quarters later on. But first, you must go talk to Luke and Mara. They told me in the Council Chamber to inform you that they wanted to speak with you in their private quarters as soon as possible."

"Good. I too need to speak with them about this whole complicated situation. Especially father."

"Well then. I guess I'll chat with you later. See you around, kiddo."

"See ya, Jaina."

Jaina smiled then strolled past Ben and proceeded straight down the opposite hall. Ben walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. _Now it's time to get to the bottom of this whole situation. It's time to find out who is my half-brother's mother_. Thought Ben as he entered the elevator.  
----------------------------------------------------  
As soon as the elevator doors opened up to the 7th floor, which was where Luke and Mara's private quarters was located, Ben exited the elevator then briskly walked down the hallway to his parents' quarters. He approached the metallic door then knocked three times. After couple seconds, the metallic door opened up and Ben saw his mother standing in the doorway. 64-year old Mara Jade Skywalker wore a light blue pants and a light blue shirt. Like Jaina she didn't wear a jedi robe. Her hair was still red with only a few strands of gray hair.

Mara looked at her son then gave him a hug. "Jaina told us what had happened last night. I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm glad to be alright. It's good to see you mother." Ben said as he returned his mother's hug.

Mara smiled then said. "Come in."

Ben stepped in then briefly looked around. His parents' quarters were quite large. It had a living room, which was the first room you saw when you entered. In the middle of the living room was a large burgundy sofa with a burgundy love seat right next to it. To the left of the living room was the entrance to the kitchen and to the right was the entrance to the bedroom. The carpet was a light brown color and the walls were painted white. The room was overall very nice.

Ben noticed that his father wasn't in the room. "Hey, um, mother. Where's father?"

"He's in the kitchen making himself a hot cup of caf." Mara said as she walked over and sat on the right side of the sofa. "He'll be out soon."

Ben nodded then sat on the couch's left side. "Good. It's very important that I speak with him."

"About this whole Omega situation. Jaina basically gave us most of the details about everything that occurred last night. But there are still some things that are left unexplained that we want to talk to you about. Like this whole strange connection thing."

"Yeah, about that. I'll basically tell you the whole story once father comes in." As soon as Ben finished his sentence, Luke walked in from the kitchen with a mug in his hand. His father, 65-year old Luke Skywalker, was the Master of all the Jedi and throughout the entire galaxy he was also known as a great, war hero. Luke had fought many battles and many wars throughout the years. From the Galactic War with the Empire to the brutal and horrific war with the Yuuzhan Vong, Luke had certainly seen the brutalities and hardships of war. Like always, the blue-eyed older jedi wore his usual black jedi shirt, pants, and robe. On his right hand, Luke wore a black glove that covered his mechanical hand. His hair had a couple of strands of gray here and there but was still mostly blonde.

Luke smiled at his son then walked over and sat in the love seat. "Hello, Ben."

Ben looked at his father with a blank expression on his face then replied. "Hello. Father."

"When we heard about what happened last night from Jaina, your mother and I were both very concerned. I'm so very happy that you're alright." Said Luke.

Ben smiled but his smile soon vanished, however, when he looked down at the holocube in his hand. _Well, I guess now is the time to tell them then ask father whose DNA strand that is in Omega's blood,_ thought Ben. He looked up at his father and was about to speak when suddenly his mother spoke.

"So Ben. Let me get this straight. Last night, this weirdo, Omega, told you that you and him were connected, right?"

"Yep, basically what happened was throughout our entire confrontation he told me that we were connected in someway. So after we fought, I told him I didn't understand what the heck he was talking about. So he pulled out a dagger, plunged it into his hand, then through it to the ground and told me to find the answer."

"He sounds like a psycho to me."

"I thought the same too, mother. But he did look a lot like father. So because he looked like father and kept saying we were connected I started thinking that maybe he was a clone."

"But we know that's impossible, Ben, because the factories were destroyed. Personally I think this Omega is just one big psychotic liar. You know those dark siders, Ben, they say all sorts of strange things just to make themselves look tough or intimidating, when in the end they just end up looking like a bunch of weirdoes and psychopaths. But nevertheless, did you find out if 'Mister tough guy' Omega was a clone or not?"

Ben nodded. "I did. I found out Omega's DNA results. They are most shocking." He then showed his parents the holocube he held in his right hand. "This holocube holds the information of Omega's DNA."

"Really?" said Luke. "I was quite interested to see what the results were after Jaina told me she sent you to the lab. He's so far quite mysterious, hopefully, however, these results might help us find out more about this Darth Omega. Ben, may I see the holocube?"

Ben swallowed hard then slowly gave his father the holocube. "Father, before you see this. I better warn you that when I say that these results are shocking they are most definitely shocking. In fact after you see these results, I have a few good questions I want to ask you. But I can reassure you on one thing, he's not a clone."

Luke frowned then curiously looked at the holocube. Whatever the results were, Luke could see that they had affected Ben greatly. Mara, who was now also quite curious to see what was on the holocube sat up then said. "I'll go get the holopad in our room."

Mara walked into the bedroom then came out with a holopad in her hands. She handed the holopad to Luke then sat back down on the couch. Ben had his gaze fixated on the ground. He didn't know how either one of his parents was going to react when they saw Omega's DNA. He knew his father would most likely be shocked beyond belief but Ben didn't know how his mother would react. He didn't know whether she'd be shocked or just plain angry. _Most likely she's going to be angry,_ thought Ben. Ben didn't intend to be around if his mother got really angry because, as Ben would put it, if she got mad at you, you'd have a better chance surviving a black hole. But there is a 40 chance she won't get upset.

Luke placed the holocube inside the holopad then flipped the switch. Suddenly a small holographic projection appeared that showed Ben's DNA, Luke's DNA, and Omega's DNA. Luke immediately recognized his DNA and Ben's DNA but then he looked at Omega's DNA. A look of pure shock soon spread across the jedi master's face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In Omega's DNA, Luke saw a strand of his DNA but then he saw another strand, one which he greatly recognized. Realization soon sank in as Luke slowly leaned back into his seat.

Mara noticed the look of shock on Luke's face then asked. "What is it?"

Luke didn't respond, he just continued staring at the results. He knew whose DNA strand that belonged too. It belonged to the woman he held deep feelings for several years ago and never saw again after they separated. "Callista," Luke said silently. Luke began wondering how this could be. Several years ago, when Callista and him last saw each other she didn't say anything to him about her being pregnant. Why didn't she tell him? But then a thought entered his head. What if at the time when they separated, she didn't know she was pregnant but after they separated she found out. But still something isn't right about that she would've at least tried contacting him. But another thought entered Luke's head. What if she wanted to contact him but she couldn't because she didn't know where he was. Luke slowly shook his head. So many things just circled in his mind.

Ben looked at his father. "You know who's DNA strand that belongs to, don't you father. Father, who's DNA strand is that in Omega's blood?"

Luke looked at his son then looked down at the holographic projection. Mara could see that troubling look in her husband's face. She frowned then spoke in a concerned tone. "Luke, what's wrong?"

He looked at Mara then said. "Callista."

Mara's face went blank then she slowly leaned back on the couch. Ben had a rather confused look on his face. "Callista? Who's Callista? Is that whose DNA that belongs to?" asked Ben.

"It's very long story, Ben." Luke said. "A very long story."

There was a long silence in the room when Mara broke the silence. "So let me get this straight. In Omega's blood, there is a strand of Callista's DNA and-"

"My DNA." Said Luke. "Omega's DNA is a mix of my DNA and Callista's DNA."

Mara, who still had an unreadable look on her face, just nodded then looked to the side. Ben looked from his father to his mother and was beginning to get the feeling that maybe he should just leave. Besides he now knew the name of his stepbrother's mother. He didn't know who she was but he now knew her name. And by the look of things, only his parents knew who she was. He looked at his parents again. _Yep, I think I should leave. Before a possible huge argument occurs_. But although he felt he should leave, he was also curious to find out more about this woman, Callista.

Ben then asked his father. "Father. Who's Callista?"

Luke sighed then said. "Years before your mother and I got married, we saw other people. Callista was a woman I used to know and we were very good friends." Luke then paused trying to figure out the right words to use to help explain everything to his son. "So later, we, um."

"Became more than just friends right?"

"Yeah, that's basically what happened. But it didn't work out that well and so the both of us felt that we were destined to go our separate ways."

"So Omega is my half-brother and Callista is his mother?"

Luke nodded. Ben then looked over at his mother and saw that she still had that unreadable look on her face. Mara turned her gaze to Ben then spoke. "Um, Ben. Your father and I may want to be left alone for a while."

Ben basically knew what that sentence meant. It was basically his mother telling him in a nice way to get out. Ben obeyed and stood up from the couch. He walked over and gave his father a hug. "See ya, father."

"So long, Ben." Luke replied.

Ben then walked over and gave his mother a hug. "See ya, mother."

Mara smiled then told him. "See you later, Ben. I love you."

Ben smiled then walked over to the entrance then exited his parents' quarters leaving his parents to themselves. Luke and Mara looked at each other both of them wondering what to say. Mara finally broke the silence. "So that dark sider, the one who tried to kill our son last night is also your son."

"Yep."

"And Callista is the mother."

"Yep, according to these DNA results."

"Did you know? Before you two separated did you know she was-?"

"No. Everything I told you before was the truth. I would never lie to you, Mara. When Callista and I went our separate ways we didn't say another word to each other. So no, I didn't know. I don't even think she knew." Luke sighed. "But still some of this just doesn't add up. There still much mystery surrounding this whole thing."

"Well one thing is for sure. That other son of yours knows the dark side and from what I've heard, he knows how to use it quite well. And I'll presume that Callista must have been the one who taught him."

Luke shook his head. "No Callista disliked the dark side with a passion. She couldn't and wouldn't have taught him such power."

Mara folded her arms. "Well if it wasn't Callista who taught him than who could've trained him to be a Sith."

Luke looked over at the window then said. "That's what I intend to find out."  
-----------------------------------------------------

There were several moons that circled the planet, Bogden. Most of them had no name, but one of the moons, smallest moon, was so deserted and eerie looking that most pilots and travelers stayed away from it completely. Because of its eerie appearance and the fact that all the cities of the moon were completely deserted, mostly all the citizens of the galaxy nicknamed it, The Moon of the Dead.

32-year old Darth Omega walked down the mist-filled rocky path that led to his Master's fortress. He looked up at the large rocky fortress. The Upper part of the fortress looked like an ordinary black stone castle but the lower half of the fortress was made up of rock, which made the whole place look like a cross between a hill and a castle. He approached the fortress's entrance, which was basically a cave. Omega entered then continued down the pitch black path until he reached a hallway lit up with a line of torches. He went down the hallway and saw a few skeletons of different species on the ground. He finally came to the stairway, which led to the top floor of the dark fortress. Lying near the stairway was four nexu, large furry four legged creatures that had many eyes, sharp claws, and huge sharp teeth. Omega smiled then looked down and saw a rat crawling near his feat. Omega scooped up the rat then spoke to the four nexu. "Hello fellows. Hungry? Allow this to quench your thirst for blood."

He hurled the rat at the four nexu then laughed as they ferociously fought for the rat. As the creatures fought for their small meal, Omega calmly made his way past the creatures then walked up the stairway. After a long walk up, he finally came to the entrance to his master's throne room. He entered the large room then looked around. The room was quite large with only a few torches lit, which made the room rather dark. The room's walls were a rocky, rustic black and the floor was a dark eerie gray color. At the end of the room right behind his Master's dark red throne was a large window, which revealed the dark misty landscape of the moon. Omega looked forward and saw his Master sitting on her throne. There she sat the former apprentice of Darth Vader. The last Sith Master. The Dark Lady of the Sith, Lumiya. Lumiya wore a black jumpsuit with a long black cape that wrapped around her entire figure. She like her apprentice and former masters also bore the yellow eyes. The eyes of a Sith.

Standing on each side next to Lumiya were two guard droids. Unlike other droids, these droids were programmed to wield a lightsaber, which they held in their right hand. Most Jedi and Sith used to use the same type of droids for saber practice. But if the droids were ever programmed on a very high setting they could become lethal killing machines. Even a fully trained Jedi would have trouble fighting the droids. Lumiya programmed her two guard droids on the highest of settings.

Omega approached Lumiya then bowed. She rose from her thrown then spoke. "Arise my apprentice."

Omega obeyed and stood up. Lumiya looked him in the eyes then spoke with anger in her voice. "When I last remembered, I sent you to kill the son of Skywalker. Why hasn't this task been accomplished?"

"Now Master. You should know me better by now. You know I like to test my prey before I make the kill."

"Listen too me, my apprentice. Don't underestimate the tactics of a Skywalker. They are not like other opponents you have faced."

"You forget master, I have their blood flowing through my veins. So I know their tactics and I can predict their every move."

"Don't be so quick to embrace that bloodline. After all, it was your father Luke and your mother Callista who abandoned you. And if it wasn't for me, you, my apprentice, would've grown up all alone with no one to take care of you. But luckily I found you and raised you to be the great Sith warrior that you are today."

"I know, Master. You never let me forget. And I'm not embracing that bloodline. I'm just using a unique tactic. To kill my enemy, I need to think like my enemy. To know my enemy's every move and every step. And once I know their pattern and tactic, I annihilate them."

"Very good, I've taught you well. Just make sure the son of Skywalker dies. Remember he is the one who will bring about the cataclysmic end to the Dark Side of the force. He must die."

"Do not fear, Master. Benjamin will die and so will my father. Once I kill Benjamin, father's precious son, it will sadden him to the point he will be weak. Then once he's weak, I'll end his pathetic life."

"Good. Good. Make your father suffer for abandoning you. Let all your hatred guide you to victory. Bring forth the rebirth of the Dark Side, my apprentice. You are after all the chosen one for the dark side."

"Oh I will master. I will. It's quite a shame my mother isn't around I would've enjoyed killing her as well. But at least I'll have the pleasure of killing my father, my brother, and the entire Skywalker family. Oh yes master, the Dark Side will have its revenge and so shall I."

Both Master and Apprentice smiled evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes- This is the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben approached Jaina's quarters then knocked four times on her metallic door. As he stood there waiting for his cousin to open the door, Ben began contemplating about everything that had just happened. Although he found out quite a bit about his half-brother Omega, there were still several things left unexplained, like who trained his brother to be a dark sider? Was it this Callista who trained him or was it someone else? And also where did this Callista go? Is she dead? Or is she still alive? But there was, however, one main question that kept floating through young Ben's head and it was the one he wanted answered the most. Why did Omega want to kill him so badly?

So many thoughts filled the young Jedi's mind to the point he needed to talk to someone and that someone was Jaina. Ben smiled as he thought about his dear cousin. Whenever he had something troubling on his mind or whenever he just needed to speak to someone, Ben could always count on going to Jaina. Long time ago when he was 9 years old and his parents went away on a mission, Jaina told him right before she sent him to bed: 'If you ever feel lonely or need someone to talk to you can always come and talk to me, Ben. You can always count on me to be there to listen.' Then she smiled at him, gave him a hug, and added. 'I love you, kiddo'. _She truly is a good cousin_. Ben thought to himself. _And an excellent friend_.

After a couple of seconds, Jaina finally opened the door then looked up at her cousin. Ben smiled at her then spoke. "Hey, Jaina."

"Hey Ben." Replied Jaina. " I've been waiting for you to show up. Come in."

Ben entered her quarters then briefly glanced around the large and very tidy room. Jaina's quarters were slightly larger than Ben's but were not nearly as large as Luke and Mara's quarters. The walls of the room were painted white and the room's carpet was light brown. On the right side of the room was Jaina's queen size bed that had a very nice all white bed spread covering it. Standing on the right of her bed was a transparent lamp stand, which had her lamp and holopad on top. A couple of feet left of the bed was Jaina's desk, which had a few data cards and holocubes scattered across it. On the left side of Jaina's room were her drawers and a few shelves. On the wall at the end of Jaina's room was a huge window that lead to the balcony, which offered an excellent view of Mon Calamari's beautiful landscape.

Jaina strolled over and gently laid herself down on her queen size bed. She glanced up at Ben then spoke. "You and I have much to talk about."

"We certainly do." Ben said as he walked over to Jaina's desk and sat comfortably in her desk chair.

Jaina rolled over on her side then looked at Ben with a serious look on her face. "When we last spoke to each other, you said that this whole Omega situation has become a lot more complicated. I presume it has something to do with those DNA results. So, now since we are all alone, tell me, Ben, what was so shocking about Omega's DNA results? Is he indeed a clone as you suspected?"

"Nope, the DNA results showed that he's not a clone of me or my father. In fact, things would be a lot less complicated if he was a clone." Ben said then sighed. "What I'm about to tell you, Jaina, is going to be quite shocking. But according to the results that Cilghal found out in the lab," Ben paused then turned his sad gaze to the floor, "Darth Omega is my half-brother."

"Your brother?" Jaina said in disbelief. She frowned then briefly looked away from Ben. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. If Omega was Ben's half-brother then that would make Omega her cousin. She sat up then turned her gaze back to her cousin. "But how?" she asked.

Ben returned his gaze to his cousin then spoke. "That's what I said when I first saw the results. Omega's DNA structure had a strand of my father's DNA but it also had a strand of another. I didn't know who the strand belonged to, up until I talked to my father. Apparently the other DNA strand in Omega's blood belongs to a woman named Callista. The woman my father loved a long time ago."

"Callista?"

"You know about her?"

"Only a little. I remember my mom and dad spoke about her once. They said she did become very close with Luke. But one day after several strange incidents, she and Luke separated. Since then, no one has seen or heard about her."

"That's what my father told me. But I don't know. I hardly know anything about this Callista. For all we know, she might be the very one who trained Omega in the ways of the dark side."

"Actually my mom and dad said that Callista deeply disliked the dark side. So I guess that would rule her out as Omega's master."

"But if she didn't train Omega, then who did? What happened to this Callista? Where did she go?"

"I don't know. I wish I could give you all the answers, Ben. But as you can see I'm just as lost as you are." Said Jaina. She folded her arms then spoke again. "I still can't believe all this. First this Darth Omega comes out of nowhere and tries to harm you. And now today we find out this dark sider is in fact member of our family. And on top of that, we might all have to face the possibility that the Sith have returned." Jaina slowly shook her head then turned her gaze away from Ben. The two sat in silence for several seconds until Jaina finally broke the silence. "You know just once, just once, I wish our lives could just be normal. Then for once our family and everyone else in the galaxy could be at peace. I mean honestly, every time when it seems like we're all at peace some new enemy comes along and tries to disrupt it. Whether it's some full-scale army or some personal foe like the Sith, they always seem to come and ruin the balance. And strangely our family always seems to be the target."

Ben walked over and sat next to his cousin. He put his hand on her shoulder then said in a sad tone. "I know. I too wish that all these constant wars and all these constant dark side/light side conflicts would end. But sadly they never seem to fully end. The cycle just seems to continue." Ben sighed then looked down. "And as for my brother Omega, I don't know what to do now. I want to find out more information about him so I can try and understand why he's become the way he is, then hopefully I can try to turn him to the light. But, unfortunately, I do not know enough."

"Well logically speaking there is nothing we can do about Omega right now." Said Jaina. "I understand how you feel and what you want to do, Ben. But as you said we don't have enough information. We don't know where he is, where he could be located, nor do we know what he will do next. So basically the only thing we can do at the moment is to stay alert at all times."

"You're right." Ben said with a sad tone in his voice.

"But in the mean time." Jaina said as she stood up from her bed. She walked over to the middle of her floor then stopped. She turned around and looked at Ben. "Come here."

Ben, who now had a confused look on his face, stood up then walked over to Jaina. Jaina smiled then stared into her cousin's eyes. She put her hands on her waist then spoke. "Drop."

"What?"

"You heard me. Drop and give me fifty."

"Oh come on Jaina. This has been a rough day. Can you like just for today reduce the number of pushups?"

"I guess you're right."

Ben sighed in relief but it was short lived when Jaina immediately said. "Drop and give me forty-five."

"Oh man." Said Ben disappointedly.  
-----------------------------------------------------

Ben slowly walked to his quarters. It was now approaching nighttime and he was absolutely exhausted. Although the day started out hectic with the discovery of Omega being his brother, the rest of the day went the same as usual. After his conversation with Jaina, she immediately began their training session by first having him do half the training in her room then the rest in the courtyard. But before he did his second half of his training, Ben joined Keira for lunch in the cafeteria. Lunch went smoothly, he got to have a nice long chat with Keira. However, Ben felt that it could've gone a lot smoother if Valin hadn't showed up and started stealing Keira's attention away from him. Just thinking about the whole incident infuriated Ben. But after lunch, he went to the courtyard and began the second half of his training session, which to Ben was the most intense half of it. The second half combined intense workout exercises and force training exercises. _Boy when Jaina trains you, she certainly trains you_. Thought Ben. _I'm going to be sore in the morning that's for sure_.

He approached his door then entered and immediately washed up and got himself ready for bed. Ben, who was shirtless, laid himself down comfortably on his bed then began to drift off to sleep. In his sleep, Ben started dreaming about kissing Keira. But as he was getting to the good part of his dream, it suddenly changed. He saw the skies of Mon Calamari covered with black clouds. He then saw the Jedi Academy building burning with screams of pain and terror echoing. Soon he was transported inside the Academy and he saw flames erupting everywhere and the ceiling was beginning to literally fall apart. But then he saw the most frightening sight. On the ground were the dead bodies of his fellow Jedi. He saw Auron, Tenal Ka, Zekk, Valin, Kit, Jacen, Jaina, Keira, and every Jedi he knew dead. Suddenly he heard someone shout 'NO!' and he was soon transported to the Jedi Council Chamber, which was absolutely ravaged and ripped apart. He looked ahead and saw his mother, Mara Jade, on the ground dead. Further ahead he saw a figure dressed in black stab his father, Luke in the chest with a red lightsaber. The figure turned his head to Ben then smiled wickedly. Ben knew who that figure was. It was his half-brother, Darth Omega. But then he heard a wicked feminine laugh come from behind Omega. The woman who was laughing stepped from the shadows and continued to laugh. She was dressed in black and had a long black cape that wrapped around her entire figure. Ben didn't know who this woman was but her evilly haunting laugh continued to grow louder and louder. He couldn't take it. Her laugh just continued to grow louder and louder to the point that it was ear shattering. He dropped to the ground paralyzed then began to hear the screams of every Jedi mixed with the woman's laughter and it all continued grow louder and louder.

Ben violently awoke from the horrific nightmare. He breathed heavily then looked around his room. The Academy was in tact and nothing was destroyed. Ben, who was starting to sweat, sighed heavily. _It was just a nightmare. It was only a nightmare_. He thought to himself. He laid back down then tried to relax himself. But then he began to the think. _Was it a dream? Or was it a vision of the future?_


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes- Here's the next chap. There's quite a bit of action in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jedi Knight, Tesar Sebatyne, calmly flew his ship towards the icy planet Rhen Var. Sitting next to the male Barabel, which was the name of the reptilian humanoid race that Tesar and his family belonged to, was his wife or as a Barabel would put it his mate, Jedi Knight Palmala Sebatyne. Sitting behind Tesar in two of the ship's passenger seats were his mother, Jedi Knight Saba Sebatyne, and his son, Jedi Apprentice Morque Sebatyne.

The four Barabel Jedi were traveling to the planet Rhen Var for one purpose and that was to visit an old friend of theirs, the female human scientist Danni Quee. Since there hadn't been any major planetary or political conflicts to try and resolve, the Jedi Knights have had a lot spare time on their hands. Tesar, Palmala, Saba, and Morque decided to use part of their spare time to visit Danni Quee who they hadn't seen in a long time.

Palmala looked over at Tesar then spoke in her usual Barabel hissing like voice. "So where is this research facility located again?"

"At the northern hemisphere of this planet. It should be located somewhere near the largest mountain of the hemisphere." Tesar replied. Palmala nodded then turned her gaze back to the icy planet.

Tesar glided the ship through the planet's atmosphere then carefully piloted the ship through the cold rocky Rhen Var terrain. They passed through several mountain ranges and canyons until finally they spotted the Scientific Research Facility, which was near a very large icy mountain. Tesar flew the ship down toward the facility then gently landed the ship on the facility's landing platform. Tesar and Palmala switched off the ship's controls then all four Jedi sat up from their seats. They exited the ship then briefly looked around the snow-covered environment. The other ships that were stationed on the platform were covered with ice and snow. Surrounding the entire facility were giant snow covered hills and large icy mountains. And judging by the look of the clouds that covered the sky and from the icy cold wind, the four Jedi could easily tell that a storm was approaching.

Morque looked around then hugged his grayish Jedi robe tighter. Morque was used to visiting warm tropical worlds and heavily populated planets. This was his first time visiting a snow-covered, low populated planet and already he greatly disliked it. "So this is Rhen Var. Not a very warm place is it. No wonder it's not heavily populated." Morque said with a hiss. "I can't believe the Republic would actually build a research facility on thiz rock."

"They probably built it here so the scientistz could think better," Tesar replied, "Notice that most of the facilitiez aren't located on heavily populated planetz. All the noise and traffic on a heavily populated planet would constantly interrupt a scientist'z thinking."

Morque nodded. "I guess you're right father. But you got to admit thiz has still got to be the absolute worst place to build a facility. Why couldn't they just build it on a more warmer planet."

"Remember young one, we're here to visit our friend Danni. Not to stand around and whine about the planet."

"Yes father." Morque said as he and his father began to walk toward the facility's entrance. Because the ferrocrete floor of the platform was rather slippery due to the ice and snow, all four Jedi made sure to walk a little slower and not too brisk.

They made their way to the entrance then stopped before the two security guards who guarded the facility's entrance. The guard who stood on the right looked at the four Jedi then spoke. "Identification."

Tesar stepped forward then replied. "I am Jedi Knight Tesar Sebatyne. And these ones are my fellow Jedi companionz."

The guard stiffly looked at each Jedi then back at Tesar. "What business do you have inside?"

"We wish to speak with a friend of ours who works inside the facility. Her name is Danni Quee."

The guard looked at Tesar for a long time then spoke. "Very well Master Jedi. You all may enter."

The transparent door suddenly opened up and the four Jedi immediately entered the facility. Little did they know that from the moment they stepped off their ship, someone inside one of the stationed ships on the platform have been watching their every move.  
------------------------------------------------------

Saba, Tesar, Palmala, and Morque walked through the metallic corridors of the Research Facility. After passing through two more corridors they finally came to a large room that had two metallic doors. The left door led to more laboratory entrances and the right doorway led to the facility's cafeteria.

They stopped then Tesar said to Saba. "Mother, Palmala and I shall find Danni. We'll meet you and Morque back here at the Facility'z cafeteria."

"This one will gladly stay with the young one." Saba said as she put her hand on Morque's shoulder. Saba then walked over to the cafeteria's entrance and spoke again. "Come Morque."

Morque obeyed and followed his grandmother into the cafeteria while Tesar and Palmala proceeded through the left door. As Tesar and Palmala walked down the long metallic hallway, they saw near the end of the hall two human scientists, a male and female, chatting with each other. The two Jedi came to the end of the hall then walked up to the two scientists. "Excuse me." Said Palmala.

The two scientists looked at Palmala then the male scientist politely replied. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us where we can find a scientist named Danni Quee?"

"Danni Quee?" the male scientist said thoughtfully. "Oh yes, Danni Quee. I, um, think she's in Lab 59 finishing up some computer work."

"Where'z this Lab 59 located?"

"Um, go straight down to end of this next hall. Once at the end, take the left path down then go right once you reach a door that says 50. Continue straight down that right path and you should find a door that says 59."

"Thank you for your assistance."

"You're welcome." The scientist kindly replied. Palmala and Tesar followed the scientist's instructions and proceeded down the hall.  
------------------------------------------------------

After going down the paths that the scientist had instructed, Tesar and Palmala finally made it to the entrance to Lab 59. As soon as they approached the wide metallic door it immediately opened up. They entered then looked around the large lab to see if they could spot their friend. The lab wasn't too crowded or active at the time so it didn't take Tesar and Palmala too long to spot Danni who was sitting in front of her desk typing away on her computer. The attractive 40-year old blonde haired and brown-eyed scientist, Danni Quee, was known as one of the galaxy's best scientist. Long ago during the brutal Yuuzhan Vong War, Danni had greatly helped out the military and the Jedi by supplying them important scientific information regarding the Yuuzhan Vong's strange organic technology. She even assisted and flew with Tesar's mother, Saba Sebatyne, and the Wild Knights Squadron in several space fights. Since the war, Danni had become a very good friend of the Jedi Knights especially the Solos and the Sebatynes.

The two Jedi smiled then strolled over to their friend. They stopped then Tesar spoke. "Greetingz, Danni."

Danni immediately stopped her typing then looked over at the Jedi. She smiled widely then excitedly replied. "Tesar! Palmala! What are you guys doing here?"

"Just visiting an old friend. It'z good to see you again, Danni." Said Palmala.

"And I'm glad to see you both. It really has been too long since we have last spoken." Said Danni. She then turned her gaze back to the computer screen and began to type. "So how are things going at the Jedi Academy? Is Morque's Jedi training going well?" Danni asked while typing.

"Morque is improving," Tesar replied. "Although he sometimez has a tendency of being a little rash, the young one is indeed becoming a stronger Jedi."

"Well that's most excellent news."

"He'z actually here right now with Saba. They are both anxious to speak with you." Said Palmala.

"Morque and Saba are here as well?"

"Yes. They are both currently in the cafeteria waiting for us to join them."

"Well this certainly is a surprise." Danni said then looked back at her computer screen once more then spoke again. "I only have a few more sentences to type. As soon as I'm done here, we'll head to the cafeteria immediately. I'm really looking forward to chatting with both Saba and Morque."

Tesar and Palmala nodded then walked over and sat comfortably in two nearby seats as Danni began to quickly type up the rest of her work.  
------------------------------------------------------

One of the security guards who guarded the Research Facility's entrance began to scan the entire area with his eyes. He briefly looked up and saw that it was beginning to lightly snow. The guard sighed then turned his gaze toward the platform. When he looked straight ahead the guard suddenly saw walking straight towards him from the landing platform a man dressed in black and wearing a long black cape with a hood. Judging by his appearance, the guard assumed that the hooded man must be a Jedi Knight but there was still, however, something intimidating about him.

The hooded man approached the guard then stopped. The guard gulped as he looked into the hooded man's frightening yellow eyes then immediately spoke. "Identification."

"You won't be needing my identification." Said the hooded man.

The guard frowned then asked once more only this time a little a more forcefully. "Sir, I'll say this again. Identification."

"Hmm. Tell me, why do you need my identification if you're going to be dead in a couple seconds?" Darth Omega said calmly.

"What do you me-." The guard suddenly clutched his throat. He couldn't breathe. It was as if something was crushing his lungs. He tried to in hale but it was no use, he just couldn't breathe. The guard stumbled back a little then fell to the ground dead.

Omega smiled evilly then turned his attention to the second security guard who had seen what had just happened. The second guard pulled out his blaster and prepared to fire but Omega used the force and sent the blaster flying out of the guard's hands and into his. Omega stared at the guard then applied the Force choking technique. In matter of seconds the second guard fell to the icy ground dead.

Darth Omega walked up to the Facility's entrance and used the Force to open the large transparent door. He entered the facility then stretched out with the Dark Side of the Force. Through the Force, he could feel the presence of the four Jedi. They were indeed in the building and he was going to make sure that they would never come out of the facility alive. He had felt the four Jedi's presence earlier in space right when he was getting ready to jump his ship into light speed. Since they were heading towards Rhen Var, which was close by at the time, Omega decided to take a little side trip to the snow covered planet and do some Jedi hunting. Besides he needed the saber practice especially since his next target would be Benjamin and Omega certainly wanted to be prepared for that coming battle. It appeared that his own brother, who was nothing more than a mere Jedi apprentice, had become his toughest opponent that he had ever faced. _Next time, however, my dear brother won't be so lucky. He will fall to my blade_. Omega thought to himself. _But in the meantime, it is time for me do some good old fashion Jedi hunting_.

Darth Omega pulled out his two lightsabers from his utility belt then marched down the metallic corridor. As he continued down the path, he saw a young male scientist coming down the opposite end. The scientist looked up at Omega then spoke with a smile. "Oh, good evening, sir. I can tell by your appearance that you must be a Jedi Knight. It truly is quite pleasant to have you Jedi visit us."

Omega, who was now boiling with anger and hatred, stared daggers at the young scientist. He immediately activated his two crimson red lightsabers then viciously stabbed the scientist in the chest. Omega looked into the eyes of the now shocked and somewhat confused scientist then replied. "I am no Jedi."

He pulled his lightsaber out of the scientist's chest and the scientist fell to the ground with a thud. Omega looked ahead then proceeded down the long metallic hall. As he walked down the hall, he began remembering the words his Master Lumiya told him right before he left the Moon of the Dead. She told him: 'Besides the Skywalkers, every single Jedi must die. As the last of the Sith, we must continue the Sith's grand legacy by bringing about the next Jedi Purge.' She then smiled and looked him in the eye. 'You, my apprentice, have powers that are equal to your grandfather, Darth Vader. And like your grandfather, you will exterminate all the Jedi and bring forth the new age of the Dark Side.'

_I won't disappoint you, master. The Jedi Purge will begin starting with the deaths of these four Jedi_. Omega thought with an evil smile. He came to the end of the long hall then turned right and made his way down the next pathway. While walking down the path, his thoughts shifted to his master. Although Omega felt that his Master Lumiya would sometimes get overly pushy, he still overall liked his master. She was after all the one who had saved him from being an orphan and raised him like a son. Even though Lumiya was rough and strict when she raised him, Omega knew she was like that only to make him become a stronger dark warrior.

_She truly is the mother I never had_. Thought Omega. _She never lies to me nor does she ever try to abandon me_. His face darkened as his thoughts shifted to his biological parents, Luke and Callista. When he was a little child he wondered why he never had a father until that one day Lumiya told him everything. She told Omega that Luke and Callista abandoned him because neither parent wanted him around. So to get rid of him they dumped him in one of the forest of the Naboo, which according to Lumiya is the very place she found him. Now here he was fully trained and ready to strike vengeance on the ones who left him out to die. The only thing that disappointed Omega was that Lumiya also told him that his mother Callista died shortly after she abandoned him. The one thing Omega always found puzzling, however, was that his master never really told him how his mother, Callista, died. She either told him the same old 'she's dead so forget about her' reply or she just told him to shut up. Eventually Omega just gave up and figured that was Lumiya's way of saying she didn't know.

But even though his mother was dead, Omega could still get revenge on his father, Luke. And his brother Benjamin was the key. Once he killed Ben, Luke would be so broken hearted that he would become weak. And then once he was weak, Omega would make the kill. _As soon as I'm finished with Benjamin and the Jedi, I will make my father pay for what he's done_. Thought Omega.

Omega looked ahead and saw two scientists, a male and female, walking straight towards him. The two scientists looked at Omega then stopped. Omega could see the startled and somewhat confused looks on the two scientist's faces. He wasted no time. He briskly walked up and stabbed the male scientist in the chest. The female scientist screamed then tried to run past Omega but he quickly swung his two sabers and cut the woman down before she could escape.

Omega looked down the hall and saw another scientist who had a terrified look on his face. The scientist quickly ran down the opposite hall away from Omega's gaze. Omega sighed then calmly began to walk down to the end of the long hall.  
------------------------------------------------------

Saba and Morque swiftly stood up from their seats in the cafeteria. They had both heard the terrifying scream in a distance and had felt the dark presence through the Force coming from the scream's direction. The other people in the cafeteria also looked quite startled and few stood up and exited through the door at the end of the cafeteria.

Saba hissed then spoke. "Judging from the dark presence that this one feelz through the force, it means only one thing."

"Dark sider." Morque replied with a hiss.

They heard two more screams then Saba stretched out with the force then spoke. "This dark sider is not like other dark siderz. This one can feel that he'z a lot stronger in the Dark Side than otherz."

Suddenly the cafeteria's metallic door opened up and Darth Omega stepped forward. As soon as the people in the cafeteria saw Omega enter with two ignited lightsabers, they all panicked then got up from their seats and ran to the cafeteria's nearest exit. In a matter of seconds the only people left in the cafeteria were Omega, Saba, and Morque.

Using the Dark Side, Omega had heard what Saba had said about him. He looked at Saba then spoke. "Perhaps, Jedi, the reason why I'm stronger than other dark siders is because unlike those pretenders, I am pure Sith."

"Who are you?" Saba asked.

"When you have fallen to my blade, Jedi. You'll never forget my name. I am Omega, Darth Omega."

Saba and Morque glared at Omega then Morque replied. "This one doez not care what you are. You will back down." He then pulled out his lightsaber and activated the bluish blade.

Omega turned his gaze to Morque then shook his head. "Padawans. Always trying to prove that they are skilled and heroic. But in the end, they always fall to the blade of the superior warrior." Said Omega.

Saba hissed then ignited her orange blade. "We'll see who'z the more superior warrior." Said Saba.

Omega smiled then replied. "Confident. I like that."

Saba and Morque charged Omega and the two unleashed a series a quick saber slices and slashes at the Sith Lord. Omega easily parried the blows with his two lightsabers then quickly launched a flurry of fast and powerful swings and slashes at the two Jedi. Saba had no problem deflecting the Omega's saber attacks but Morque, however, was a little taken back by Omega's strong blows. Omega saw Morque weaken then swiftly delivered a powerful kick to Morque's gut. Morque fell to the ground then Omega turned his full attention to Saba. Saba hissed then swung her blade. Omega blocked the blow then ferociously unleashed an onslaught of slices, swings, and slashes at amazing speed. Saba parried each quick saber blow but the blows were beginning to make her take several steps backward. Saba couldn't believe the speed of Omega he just seemed to not let up on his flurry of saber attacks. Omega continued his deadly onslaught for 1 minute then immediately raised both blades and struck. Saba blocked the blow and their sabers were locked. Using her Barabel strength Saba began pushing Omega backward. Morque stood up then grabbed his lightsaber. Morque saw Omega and Saba in a saber lock then he charged the Sith Lord. Omega felt him coming then released the saber lock and gracefully flipped over Morque's head. Morque turned around then swung his blade delivering a few saber slashes. Omega parried the slashes then used the Force to lift Morque up in midair and threw him across the room. Saba then charged and swung. Omega parried then delivered a powerful swing to Saba's right hand. Saba cried out in pain as the red saber sliced off her scaly hand. Wasting no time, Omega drove the saber, which he held his left hand, straight through Saba's chest. Morque looked in horror then roared. "NO!"

Omega pulled his saber out of Saba's chest then turned his attention to Morque. Saba closed her eyes then fell to the ground. Morque's dear grandmother, Saba Sebatyne was forever gone.

Omega stared at Morque who was now beginning to growl. Morque picked up his lightsaber then leaped over to Omega. Morque then attacked. He swung madly and wildly trying to kill Omega. But Omega easily kept blocking his blows. Morque thrust his blade toward Omega's chest but Omega simply deflected the stab. Taking advantage of Morque's sloppy fighting, Omega skillfully used the saber in his left hand and blocked Morque's swing then used the saber in his right hand and stabbed Morque in the leg. Morque stumbled back then prepared to strike again. But before he could strike, Omega plunged both sabers into his chest. Morque fell to his knees then collapsed to the ground dead.

Omega smiled evilly as he looked at the two dead Barabel Jedi. "As I said. They always fall to the blade of the superior warrior." Said Omega.  
------------------------------------------------------

Tesar clutched his chest with his right hand then fell to his knees. Palmala did the same. They had felt it through the Force. They had felt the deaths of both Saba and their son, Morque.

Danni along with three other scientists looked over at the two Jedi Knights with concern. Judging by the way the Jedi were acting, Danni knew that they must had felt something very disturbing in the Force. She got up from her seat and walked over to her Jedi friends. "Tesar. Palmala. What's wrong? What is it?" Danni asked with concern and worry in her voice.

"Mother. Morque." Tesar said sadly as he and Palmala slowly stood up. "This one can no longer feel them." He looked down then shook his head. "They're, they're gone."

"What?" Danni replied. At first she didn't understand until she realized what Tesar had meant. She suddenly felt as if a dagger had been plunged into her heart. That was why Tesar and Palmala were so distressed. Saba and Morque were dead. "No." said Danni who now had a sad look on her face.

Palmala and Tesar closed their eyes and stretched out with the Force. Through the force, they felt the dark presence of the person responsible for Saba and Morque's deaths. The Dark Side seemed to be radiating from the person like energy from a power generator. They opened their eyes then Palmala spoke with a vicious hiss. "The one responsible is still here."

"And whoever he is, he appearz to be quite strong in the Dark Side." Tesar said darkly.

Suddenly the facility's emergency alarm system sounded off. In the distance, Danni, the two Barabels, and the other three scientists in Lab 59 heard the sound of blaster fire.  
------------------------------------------------------

The Facility's security guards quickly backed up down the long hallway as they continued to fire their blaster rifles at Omega. Omega easily deflected each blaster bolt with his two sabers. Two of the security guards decided to stand their ground and unleashed a flurry of blaster fire. To their surprise, Omega quickly and gracefully deflected each shot. He charged the two guards then ferociously struck them down with his two red sabers. _Two down. Eight more to go,_ Omega thought to himself as he looked ahead at the remaining eight guards.

One of the eight guards shouted. "Pull back!"

The eight guards then instantly retreated while continuing to fire at Omega.  
-----------------------------------------------------

One of the three scientists, a young male, walked up to Danni then said. "Danni, security has ordered all of us to evacuate. Apparently there is indeed an armed and dangerous intruder and he's already have killed several including the two Jedi."

Danni wiped a tear from her eye then heard another scream in the distance. The intruder was getting closer to their location. The young male scientist looked back at Danni. "Danni, we must leave at once."

"Yes." Said Tesar. "You all must escape now. We'll handle this dark sider."

Danni frowned then said. "Wait a minute. You guys are my friends I'm not just going to leave you behind. And besides you both shouldn't fight this dark sider. He's already killed several people including Saba and Morque. I lost them and I don't want to lose you two either."

Tesar and Palmala looked at the sad and worried expression on Danni's face then Palmala sighed. "We appreciate your concern, Danni. But as Jedi, we must protect and defend the rest who are still alive including you. We will make this dark sider pay for killing Saba, my son, and every other innocent being in this building." Said Palmala.

"But-."

Tesar hissed then replied. "Staying and getting yourself killed isn't going to help anyone, Danni. If you want to help, lead the rest of the scientistz out of the Facility."

Danni turned her gaze from Tesar to the floor. The sound of blaster fire was getting louder which meant the dark sider was closer.

"We'll meet up with you, later. Now go." Tesar said to Danni.

Danni sadly nodded then replied. "Alright."

Danni and the other three scientists made their way to the lab's main entrance door then exited. After waiting 2 minutes, Tesar and Palmala pulled out their lightsabers then approached the door. When they walked up to the door, the two Jedi suddenly stopped and frowned. There were no more screams of pain, no alarm sirens, and no sound of blaster fire. The entire place was now eerily silent.

"It's quiet." Said Palmala.

"A little too quiet." Replied Tesar.

The two Jedi quickly exited through the door. They briefly looked to the left of the long wide hall and what they saw sickened and horrified them. They saw the dead bodies of the three scientists that Danni had lead out of the lab and three security guards. They looked to the right and that's when they saw him. Standing over the dead bodies of five guards was a blonde haired and yellow-eyed man dressed in black with two red sabers in his hands. His eyes were fixated on Danni who was suspended in midair clutching her throat. Tesar and Palmala looked in horror as they saw their dear friend gasping for air. They automatically knew that the dark sider was using the Force Choke technique on Danni.

Tesar and Palmala activated their blue lightsabers then Tesar shouted. "Release her, dark sider!"

"Not a chance, Jedi." Omega replied.

"I know you must have come here for uz so you can hunt a Jedi. She is not a Jedi, now release her!"

"I know she's no Jedi. But if I have the opportunity to kill more than just four measly Jedi Knights, I'll gladly take it."

Tears streamed down Danni's face as she continued to clutch her throat. She gave one last gasp then her eyes closed and her body went limp. Omega released the Force Choke and Danni fell dead to the ground.

Anger began to rise in Tesar and Palmala as they looked at Danni's lifeless form lying on the ground. They used the Light Side to eliminate their anger then Tesar turned his deadly stare at Omega. "You will pay for thiz, dark sider!" Tesar spat vehemently as he pointed his blue lightsaber at Omega.

"Maybe I will. But certainly not today." Replied Omega.

Omega then charged the two Jedi and swung away. Tesar and Palmala parried each swing then the two unleashed their own series of attacks. Omega deflected the blows then swung both blades in a sweeping motion at their feet. Tesar and Palmala both leaped, cleanly avoiding Omega's sweeping attack. The two Barabels raised their blades then swung. Omega blocked their powerful blow and his sabers were locked with the two blue sabers. The two Barabels were using all their strength so Omega found himself being quickly pushed back. He released the lock then delivered a series of strong swings, slices, and slashes. Tesar and Palmala swiftly deflected Omega's saber onslaught. Omega then leaped in the air kicked both Tesar and Palmala in the chest. They fell to the ground then Omega immediately tried to stab Tesar but Tesar rolled out of the way. Palmala and Tesar got back up on their feet then both of them charged Omega. The two Jedi swung their blades at an amazing speed but Omega just easily blocked each blow. Anger now rose in Omega. His attacks then became even stronger and more powerful. Omega gritted his teeth then unleashed a flurry of attacks at lightning speed. Tesar and Palmala could barely keep up. They had never seen someone swing two sabers that fast before. Omega continued his lightning fast attack and it proved successful. His quick swing chopped Palmala's saber handle in two. He smiled then used the saber in his left hand and stabbed Palmala in the chest. Palmala's lifeless form fell to the ground then Tesar yelled in anger and powerfully attacked Omega. Omega blocked his blows then used his lightning quick attacks and quickly stabbed Tesar in the shoulder. Tesar yelled in pain but continued to swing. Omega parried his attacks and noticed that the Barabel was beginning to weaken. He kicked Tesar in the gut then stabbed the male Barabel in the leg. Tesar still didn't go down. He was now limping but he held his ground. Although Omega hated the Jedi Knights, he was impressed by the Barabel's determination. Tesar delivered a few swings and slashes at Omega. Omega easily deflected the Jedi's saber attacks. Tesar threw one last swing, which Omega easily blocked then finally Omega quickly swung his two blades and struck down the Barabel Jedi.

Omega took several deep breaths then switched off his lightsabers. He looked around at the dead bodies then smiled evilly. "And so the Purge begins." Said Omega.

He turned on his heel then began retracing his steps back to the Facility's entrance. "You're next, Benjamin," said Omega. "You're next."


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes- Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and his wife, Mara Jade, slowly walked down the halls of the Academy in sadness. They had both felt the deaths of Saba, Morque, Tesar, and Palmala through the Force and it greatly devastated them. They had known the Sebatynes for several years and were good friends of the four Barabels. To feel them all die was absolutely heart wrenching. Luke and Mara weren't the only ones who had felt the tragic disturbance. Every Jedi in the Academy including Jaina, Jacen, and Ben had also felt the deaths and were all greatly saddened by the whole incident. And because of the whole tragedy, every Jedi Padawan and Jedi Knight in the Academy had decided to cease all training sessions for the day. It was indeed a sad and dark day for everyone at the Jedi Academy.

Luke and Mara approached the entrance to the Council Chamber then entered. They walked down the long tiled path then made their way to the Council table. Luke and Mara walked up to the table then Luke briefly looked at each Jedi Master who were standing around the table waiting for the meeting to begin. He saw the looks of sadness and depression on each member's face. They were all still thinking and reminiscing about the four kind hearted and loyal Barabels. Corran and Kyle were looking straight through one of the windows with sad expressions on their faces. Kam had his arm wrapped around his wife, Tionne, who had streaks of tears on her face. And Kyp just looked down at the table in sadness with his arms folded. The deaths of the four Barabels truly had affected everyone.

Luke turned his gaze to the table then took a deep breath. He looked back up at his fellow Council members then spoke in a sad tone. "Greetings everyone. I guess I don't have to inform all of you of what has just occurred. For I know that you all must have also felt the tragic disturbance." Luke sighed then continued. "Saba, Tesar, Palmala, and Morque were very dear friends of ours. They were some of the most kindest and most good- hearted beings we've ever known. And we will all miss them greatly."

The Council members nodded in agreement. There was a long silence among the Council until Kyp broke the silence. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out who's the one responsible for all this. I mean let's look at it. A few days ago this Darth Omega comes out of nowhere and tries to kill Ben late at night. And now a couple of days later this whole thing happens." Kyp sat down in his seat then continued. "Fellow Council members, it's now quite obvious that this Sith Lord Darth Omega means business. And he's, without a doubt, the one responsible for killing the Sebatynes."

"Kyp, although what you say is probably the most logical explanation for this whole incident. We don't exactly have any solid evidence that Omega was the one behind this." Said Luke.

Corran cleared his throat then spoke. "Well actually, Luke, I have a bit of news that could prove that what Kyp is saying is indeed true."

"Really now? Tell us this news."

Corran gave a nod then proceeded. "We all basically know that the Sebatynes left to visit Danni on Rhen Var, right. Well anyway, this morning three hours after I felt the death of the Sebatynes, I received a transmission from Kenth down from the military. He told me that the Scientific Research Facility on Rhen Var had sent a distress signal. The military picked it up then immediately sent Kenth and a small strike force to find out what was going on." Corran paused then continued. "When they got to the Facility, Kenth said it was like a grave yard. Everyone in the Facility including Saba, Morque, Tesar, Palmala, and Danni were dead."

Corran saw a look of surprise and sadness pass across the faces of the Council. No one in the Council except Corran knew that Danni, who was a good friend of everyone in that room, had also been killed.

Corran looked at each member then spoke again. "Anyway, they checked some of the dead bodies and Kenth found that the wounds on the bodies were indeed inflicted by a lightsaber and not a blaster. So that proved that a dark sider had something to do with it. But before Kenth and the strike force reported back to the military, they also checked out the recorded holofootage on the Facility's security cameras. In the footage, Kenth said he saw the dark sider wielding two sabers killing everyone in sight. But here's the thing that Kenth said that made me automatically know who the dark sider was. He told me that the dark sider looked similar to you, Luke, only younger."

"Omega." Luke said as he sat down in his seat. "So he is the one responsible for this."

"All I know is that this Sith Lord must be stopped as soon as possible. We can't just let this guy continue to attack and kill innocents." Said Kyp.

"The problem is we don't have a clue as to where he could be located. He could literally be anywhere in the galaxy. In fact, because he can use the Dark Side to cloud our vision he could very well be on this planet." Replied Kyle.

"Well as soon as we find out where he's located, we can then put an end to this Sith Lord once and for all." Kyp said as he patted his lightsaber handle.

"Remember, Kyp, as Jedi we are not suppose to desire to kill or harm even if it is a Sith Lord. There are ways to stop him without having to resort to killing." Said Kam.

"And there's also one other reason why we must not harm him." Luke said as he slowly turned his gaze to the floor. Mara, who knew the reason, folded her arms then turned her blank expression to one of the windows on the right side of the room.

Kyp looked at Luke and Mara curiously then asked. "And what reason is that?"

Luke kept his stare to the ground then answered. "I haven't told any of you this yet. In fact, what I'm about to say might shock many of you. But yesterday my son, Ben, showed me Omega's DNA results. And to my surprise, the results showed that Darth Omega is my son."

Everyone in the room except Mara looked shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just heard from Luke.

Kyp, who had his mouth gape open, stared at Luke with a stunned expression. "So, um, let me get this straight." Said Kyp. "You're telling me that murderous Sith Lord, the very one who attacked Ben and killed all those people in that research facility is your son."

"I know it's very hard to believe. In fact, even I was quite shocked by this." Said Luke. "But the results did show that Omega's blood had strand of my DNA and Callista's DNA. Which means that Omega is indeed my son and Callista is his mother."

Kyp shook his head in disbelief then said. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I." Corran immediately replied.

"The thing is though," Luke said thoughtfully. "I know something had to have happened to Callista for I know she wouldn't have abandoned Omega. So someone, who is strong in the Dark Side, must have did something to Callista and then afterward took Omega and trained him to be a Sith. Which means that Callista is probably -." Luke didn't finish. He just looked down in sadness. Everyone in the room knew what Luke was going to say. They all knew that whoever had taken Omega had to have also killed Callista in the process.

Mara turned her gaze to Luke then spoke. "But what I want to know is how come Callista didn't contact you several years ago before Omega was born. She knew she was going to have Omega why didn't she just contact you through the Force."

Luke shrugged. "I don't know," said Luke. "Unless, the dark sider who was after her prevented her from contacting me by using the Dark Side."

"That's true," said Kyle. "A person very skilled and powerful in the Dark Side could use its power to prevent someone from contacting another through the Force. A full fledged Sith Master could easily do it."

"But now the question is who is this Sith Master that took Omega and turned him into the person he is now?" Luke sighed then leaned back in his seat. "If only I could find out where Omega is located then I could speak to him face-to-face."

Mara smirked. "Judging from everything I've heard, it sounds like as soon as you were to find that Sith Lord son of yours he would do more swinging than talking."

Luke folded his arms then replied. "No doubt he would most likely attack. But if I could just speak to him then maybe, just maybe I can turn him to the Light Side. And then find out who exactly is this Sith Master that's manipulating him to do all this."  
---------------------------------------------------  
Ben, who had a very sad look on his face, approached the entrance to the Academy's Garden Area. It was early morning after he woke up when he had felt the deaths of the four Barabels. The deaths had greatly saddened him and for a couple hours he even shed a few tears. The four Barabels had been good friends with Ben since he was twelve. They had always been very nice to him and sometimes Saba, Tesar, and Palmala would give him helpful hints and advice on how to be a better Jedi. _I really am going to miss them_. Thought Ben. He stopped then turned his gaze to the ground in sadness and slowly shook his head. Just thinking about the four Barabel Jedi made Ben's heart sink. His thought's then briefly shifted to his brother, Darth Omega. Although nothing had been confirmed, Ben knew deep down that his brother was the one responsible for killing the four Jedi. He already knew that Omega was lethal after fighting him to standoff but Ben never knew he was capable of doing this.

Suddenly images of the nightmare entered Ben's mind. Although the deaths of the four Barabels made him grieve it also made him feel quite worried. Just several hours before he felt the Barabels die, he had a terrifying nightmare, which showed him the deaths of every Jedi he knew and cared about. _It's just too odd of a coincidence. There has to be a connection_. Ben thought himself. He hasn't told anyone including Jaina about his nightmare yet for he knew that they would probably tell him to ignore it. Part of Ben felt that he shouldn't take the dream too seriously while the other part felt that maybe the dream is important and that it was the Light Side of the Force trying to warn him of things that might come to pass.

There was however one thing in his dream that puzzled him and that was the woman dressed in black. He had never seen the woman before in his life, but still even in his dream he felt that there was something dark and unnatural about the woman. _I don't know who that woman was in my dream. But somehow I get the feeling that she just might be the one who trained my brother to be a Sith. And if that's true than she's also the one responsible for causing all this mayhem. But who is she?_ Thought Ben. Once again so many things circled in Ben's mind to the point he just needed some time to himself and the garden was the perfect place for him to sort out his thoughts and find peace.

Ben entered the Academy's Garden Area then made his way down the Garden's ferrocrete path. As he strolled down the path he began to look around at the Garden's beautiful scenery. The Garden Area was quite similar to the Courtyard only instead of having lots of exotic trees the Garden was filled with rare but gorgeous flowers. There were a few trees here and there but mainly there were hoards of different types of unique and very colorful flowers. In fact at times, Ben had to admit that sometimes the Garden Area looked like a giant rainbow especially if you looked at it from one of the Academy's Upper floors. _It may look like a huge rainbow but nevertheless it still is quite tranquil, peaceful, and rather nice looking_. Thought Ben.

Ben continued down the path looking for a nice bench to sit in when he suddenly heard someone crying in the distance. He frowned then turned and briskly walked down the left path in the direction where he heard the crying. Ben made his way down the path then stopped. What he saw broke his heart. Sitting in a bench just a few meters away from him was Keira who was crying heavily and had her face buried in her hands. Ben knew why she was weeping. _She is probably reminiscing about Morque_. Thought Ben. Besides Ben and Valin, Morque was one of Keira's best friends. She had known Morque longer than Ben knew him so he clearly understood why she would be heavily mourning over his death.

Ben slowly walked over to Keira then took a seat right next to her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder then spoke her name softly. "Keira."

Keira turned her sorrowful gaze to Ben and looked into his eyes. Ben could see the tears of sadness streaming down from her eyes as she continued to sob. He didn't like seeing her like this. He loved her so much that whenever he saw her cry or feel depressed it made him feel terrible inside. And whenever she did feel sad or depressed Ben made sure to always be there for her and comfort her.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" She said weakly as she wiped her eyes.

"I was walking through the garden and that's when I suddenly heard you crying." Ben said with concern in his voice.

"Oh."

There was a long silence then Ben broke it when he asked softly. "Thinking about Morque?"

Keira looked at Ben for a moment then turned her gaze to the ground in sadness. "Before he left for Rhen Var, Morque asked me that when he returned that maybe me and him could for now on do our saber training sessions together with our masters for we both aren't that skilled with a lightsaber. I agreed to his offer then gave him a hug and told him goodbye." Said Keira. "I just didn't know that that would be the last time I would ever see him again."

Ben saw more tears forming in her eyes as she continued to speak. "Morque was one of my best friends. There were so many things that we were all going to do together. But now he's gone." Said Keira who was now starting to sob. "I'm going to miss him with all my heart."

Tears poured down her face as she began to weep. Ben gently lifted her chin then looked deep into her tear-soaked eyes. He gently caressed her cheek then softly spoke. "I know it hurts, Keira. I'm going to miss him too."

Ben then wrapped his arms around her small form and comforted her. She buried her face into his chest and cried even harder. Instead of speaking words of comfort, Ben just held her lovingly in his arms as she cried letting her know that he wasn't going to leave her side but remain there with her. For several minutes he held her in his arms and would sometimes gently caress her hair.

Keira left his embrace then wiped the tears from her eyes. They looked into each other's eyes then Ben spoke. "Um, uh. Do you want me to you leave you be for a while?"

Keira shook her head. "No, stay here with me." She replied.

Ben slightly smiled. "Alright. I'll stay here by your side." Said Ben.

The two remained in the Garden for over an hour until they finally decided to head back inside the Academy building. Ben and Keira walked down the halls of Academy then made their way to the entrance of Keira's quarters. They approached her door then stopped.

Keira turned and looked at Ben. "Ben." Said Keira.

"Hmm?" said Ben.

"Thank you for being by my side today." Keira said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Keira."

The two then embraced each other in a long affectionate hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ben." Keira said as they released their long hug. "I can't imagine my life without you."

Ben smiled then did something that was, to him, quite daring. He leaned down and placed a soft but affectionate kiss on Keira's cheek. Keira slightly blushed then looked deep into Ben's blue eyes. "Ben, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Said Keira.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I, I, uh-," Keira looked down then back at Ben. "Umm, never mind. I kind of forgot what it was that I was going to say."

Ben nodded then said. "I understand, the same thing happens to me often."

"Well then, um, good bye Ben." Keira said.

"Yeah, good bye Keira." Ben said with a smile. Keira smiled then slowly backed away from Ben and entered her quarters. Ben looked down the long hall to his right and proceeded down the path. _I really do love you, Keira. And I don't know what I'd do without you._ Thought Ben as he made his way down the hall, which lead to his quarters.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Luke stood there on his balcony staring out at the beautiful Mon Calamari scenery. It was now dusk and his balcony offered a very exceptional view of the sun sinking into the watery horizon.

Luke closed his eyes then stretched out with force and felt the essences of the Light Side surround him. He felt peace, love, life, and tranquility all around him. Everyday he would stand out on his balcony and meditate. It made him feel relaxed and calm.

As he stretched deeper into the force he suddenly heard a voice sound in his head.

_Luke._

Luke frowned. Someone was trying to contact him through the Force. But who was this person? He then heard the voice again only this time much clearer.

_Luke._

He now recognized that feminine voice.

_Callista?_ Luke replied through the Force.

_Yes, Luke it's me._

_Where are you?_ Luke asked.

_I am no longer among the living. I, like your masters, am now one with the Force._

Luke sighed. So it was sadly true. Callista was dead and now here she was speaking to him the same way Obi Wan did several years ago during the Galactic Civil War.

_Callista there is so much I need to ask you._ Said Luke.

_Luke, listen to me. The balance of the Force has once again been shifted. The Dark Side has begun to eclipse the Light Side just like it did several years ago when Vader brought about the Jedi Purge. The Dark Lady of the Sith has already set her wicked plan into motion to bring about the end of the Light and the Jedi._

_Dark Lady of the Sith?_ Said Luke. He thought for a moment then realization suddenly hit him. He knew whom it was that Callista was talking.

_Lumiya! You're talking about Lumiya._ Said Luke. He had faced Lumiya several years ago but the battle ended in a stand still and the Dark Lady escaped. Since then she was never seen again for several years and now Luke was beginning to know why.

_Yes, she even has corrupted our son, Orion, with lies and deceit._

_Orion?_ Said Luke.

_Yes, that is Omega's real name, the name and life, which has been stolen from him by the Dark Lady. She has used these lies to corrupt him and turned him into the heartless Sith Lord that he is now. If he is not turned and the Dark Lady is not stopped then all will come to darkness. But there is hope however and that hope is Ben._

_Ben?_ Said Luke.

_Your son, Ben, is the one who will turn Orion back to the Light Side and together they will bring about the cataclysmic end of the Dark Side. Now I must go._

_Wait Callista_. Said Luke.

_Goodbye, Luke._

_Callista wait!_

Suddenly Luke opened his eyes then looked around. It was now night and he was still out on the balcony. He took a deep breath then he heard Mara speak to him from behind.

"It's about time you awoken from that trance of yours, farm boy."

Luke looked at Mara and she immediately noticed the distressed look on Luke's face. Mara frowned then spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"This whole thing is now much worst than I thought," said Luke. "Much worst."


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes- Here's the next chapter. It has quite a bit of intenseaction in it. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING to you all. And I hope you all have a very Happy Holidays.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning, Ben awoke from his slumber at the start of dawn. He wasn't too exhausted that morning due to the fact that last night unlike the previous nights, he actually got a decent night sleep instead of a horrible night sleep. He still, however, had one bad dream during the night about the Dark Side and Omega, but luckily the dream wasn't as intense or terrifying as his previous nightmares. So despite the one bad dream, Ben had managed to get back to sleep and rest peacefully throughout the entire night without any nightmares haunting his mind.

Ben stretched then sat up and looked over at the time. It was only twenty minutes before breakfast was served down in the cafeteria, which gave him plenty of time to groom and get dressed. _Good. Now I won't be late for having breakfast with Keira nor will I be late for Jaina's training session_. Thought Ben as he got up out of his bed. He cleaned himself up then started getting himself dressed. As soon as Ben was about to put on his white Jedi shirt he suddenly heard his comlink beep. Ben put his shirt down then walked over to his lamp stand and grabbed his comlink. He switched it on then spoke. "Ben Skywalker here."

"Good morning Ben." Said Jaina through the comlink.

"Oh, good morning Jaina."

"Glad to hear that you're up early. I guess this means that you don't intend to be late for training today. Right?" She said strictly.

"Right. Don't worry cousin, this time I will be down on time for our training session."

"That's good to hear. So um, anyway, Ben, how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright. And you?"

"Oh, um, I'm okay. I'm still, however, feeling a little distressed about, you know, everything that has happened over the past couple of days."

"Yeah. Me too." Ben said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But anyway. I don't want to make you late for breakfast, so I better let you be on your way. Oh and one last thing Ben."

"Yes?"

"Instead of meeting me in the garden or the courtyard, meet me at the front entrance of the Academy. We're going to be doing something a little different today in training so be ready."

"Alright, I'll see you at the entrance. Good bye Jaina." Ben said with a smile.

"So long, Ben."

Ben switched off his comlink then sat it back down on his lamp stand. He immediately put on his white shirt, grabbed his brown cloak, and then exited his room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Ben finally made it to the 2nd Floor, which was where the cafeteria was located. As Ben calmly walked down the long sunlit hallway, he soon spotted his friend, Valin Horn, exiting out of the elevator, which were only a few meters away from Ben. Valin looked over at Ben then smiled. "Hey, good morning Ben." Said Valin.

Ben walked over to Valin then replied with a smile. "Good morning, Valin."

"I didn't expect to see you up this early. Lately, you've been coming down here so late you almost nearly or entirely miss breakfast. This is probably the earliest I've seen you up in a long time."

"Yeah, I know. I have been late on many things recently. But luckily last night I was finally able to get I decent night sleep, which made me be able to get up early this morning." Ben said as he and Valin slowly walked down the long hall.

"Well in all honesty, Ben, I'm very glad you are awake so early, because I actually need to talk to you about something rather important."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, you see, yesterday my father and I had a little conversation about this Darth Omega fellow. Now he didn't give me all the details on what's going on but he did, however, tell me that a couple of days ago you had a vicious encounter with this Omega. So since my father really didn't tell me everything I was hoping that maybe you could tell me what's going on."

"Oh," Ben said as he slowly turned his gaze to the floor then looked back up at Valin. "I knew eventually I would have to tell you, Keira, and everyone else about this whole Omega situation. In fact, I'm sort of ashamed I didn't do so earlier."

"Yeah, why didn't you inform one of us sooner?"

"Um, I guess, the reason I didn't is because, well, I just didn't want to make any of you worried that's all."

"Of course we'd get worried, Ben. I mean after hearing that you were almost killed by this Darth Omega, I'm already concerned for you."

Ben sighed. "I'm greatly sorry I didn't inform you sooner, my friend." Said Ben.

"Ah, that's alright, Ben." Valin said as he put his hand on Ben's shoulder. "I kind of understand your reasoning for not saying anything. I probably would've done the same thing myself."

Ben just nodded then continued down the hall with Valin. They came to the end of the hall then turned right and proceeded down yet another long sunlit hallway. After a long silence, Ben finally spoke. "Since we're almost to the cafeteria, how about I just explain everything to you when we get inside, then that way I can also tell the whole thing to Keira and everyone else."

"Sounds good to me. That means the sooner we get to the cafeteria, the sooner I find out more about this murderous Darth Omega."

"I will warn you, however, the situation is a lot more complicated than you think. What I'm going to tell you in the cafeteria might indeed shock you."

"Complicated, huh? Funny, that's exactly what my father told me yesterday when I asked him about this whole thing. But I mean come on it can't be that complicated can it?"

"Oh trust me Valin, it's quite complicated. Quite complicated indeed." Replied Ben. _It's so complicated and stressful I can barely get to sleep at night_. Ben thought to himself.

Valin frowned. "Hmm. Well, now I'm even more interested to find out about this whole situation." Said Valin.

Ben and Valin made their way down the hall until they finally came to the entrance of the cafeteria. The two Jedi approached the large transparent door then entered.  
------------------------------------------------

"Lumiya!" Corran said in disbelief. "So you believe Lumiya is the one behind this?"

At the start of dawn, Luke had called every Jedi Council member to the Chamber for a very important meeting. He told them all that he had figured out whom it was that trained Omega as a Sith. As soon as all the members heard this, they rushed over to the Chamber as quick as possible. However, most of the members especially Kyle were still quite exhausted.

Luke looked at Corran then replied. "I'm actually quite positive that she is indeed the mastermind behind all of this. If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. She is after all the only known dark sider who wasn't really confirmed dead. Plus, several years ago she also did undergo extensive Sith training from my father. So if you look at it closely, Lumiya could easily be the Sith Master responsible for training Omega."

"Well, you do make very good points there." Corran said as he rubbed his chin. "Maybe she is the one."

"By the way, Luke," said Kyp who still had a very tired look on his face. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Callista's ghost told me through the force." Luke said calmly.

Kyp just stared at him for a long time then scratched his head and replied. "Oh. Well, I, guess that makes perfect sense."

"So she is dead then," Tionne said with a hint of sorrow. "And has now become one with the Force."

Luke nodded. "Through the Force, she told me quite a bit. She told me that Lumiya is in fact the one who has turned Omega into a Sith and is also planning to bring about another Jedi Purge." Said Luke. Luke then smiled and continued. "Callista also told me Omega's real name. His name is Orion. That is my son's real name."

"Nice name," said Kam. "It's just a real shame that he's more Omega than Orion right now."

"But at least now we have a little bit more information that could be used to help turn Omega to the Light." Said Mara. "And we now know that that lying witch, Lumiya, is the one plotting this whole thing."

"Exactly." Said Kyp. "But although we have all this info there's still that one main problem we keep running into."

"Where are they located? I know." Luke said. "That appears to be the last major question that we need answered. If only we could find their location then we could bring an end to Lumiya's dark plot and then hopefully turn my son, Orion, back to the Light."  
----------------------------------------------------

Ben entered the Great Hall then immediately made his way over to the left pathway, which lead to the Jedi Academy's main entrance. So far he had started his day off to a rather interesting start. At breakfast, he finally told all his friends including Valin, Keira, Jysella, and Auron, about everything that had happened a few days ago. Ben even told them about how he found out that Omega was indeed his brother. When he had finished, most of his friends especially Valin were shocked and stunned about the whole thing. Keira, however, had become more concerned and worried for him. In fact, Ben had also noticed that during breakfast she had scooted so close to him that their shoulders were almost touching. _Interesting. Is it possible that she might have feelings for-? Nah. She was just getting closer to me because she was a little concerned. It's perfectly logical for a person to feel concerned for their friend, after they hear that their friend was in danger. She was just scooting closer because she was just worried about me, not because she has feelings for me. But on the other hand, lately she has been looking at me more affectionately than usual_. Ben thought to himself as he made his way down the left pathway. He slowly shook his head. _Oh for crying out loud. It's just a stare. It means absolutely nothing. No matter how much I love her and care about her, I know that deep down she likes me only as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. Just as a friend. It's Valin she wants to be with. Not me_. Ben thought sadly to himself.

Ben approached the Academy's main entrance and saw Jaina standing right beside the large metallic door. Ben smiled then greeted his cousin. "Hey, Jaina."

Jaina looked at Ben then smiled. "Hello Ben." Jaina said as she embraced him in a hug.

They released their hug then Ben spoke. "Earlier you said we're going to be doing something different today in training. So cousin, what is it that we're going to be doing different?"

"Well, today my young padawan, we are not going to be doing our training session inside the Academy."

"We're not?'

"Yep. We're going to be doing all our training in select locations outside the Academy."

"This certainly is a change of pace from our usual training sessions." Ben said as he and his cousin exited the Academy.

"Yeah I know. I figured that eventually you'd get bored with the same old scenery and same old training routine, so I decided that we would do something a little different and new for a change." Jaina smiled then added. "And maybe afterward when we're done, I'll teach you a few new technical piloting maneuvers in the simulator."

"Sounds cool. I'm looking forward to this session."

"I knew you would. Oh and also for the first half of our session we will not be training alone."

"We won't? Who's going to be accompanying us?"

"Alema and her apprentice, Aeris, will be training with us. We are going to meet with them at the beach. They should already be there by now."

Ben and Jaina began their journey to the beach. When they were half way to the beach they suddenly heard in the distance someone shout. "NO!"

Ben and Jaina immediately stopped then frowned. They knew whom that voice belonged to. It was Alema and judging from the female Twilek's sorrowful shout, she was indeed in trouble.

They wasted no time. Ben and Jaina dashed to the beach in the direction the shout came from. As they came to the beach they abruptly stopped. What they saw on the beach saddened and horrified them. A few meters away from them they saw the dead body of the young green skinned female Twilek Jedi, Aeris. Straight ahead a couple meters away from Aeris's dead body, they saw the Sith Lord, Darth Omega deflect Alema's saber strike with his red two red lightsabers then quickly and viciously struck her down. Omega smiled evilly as he looked down at the lifeless forms of Alema and Aeris.

He then turned his sinister gaze to Jaina and Ben and his wickedly evil smile widened. "Welcome. I'm glad you two could join the party. It's a real shame you didn't come sooner, I would've loved you both to be the first two guests to die." Omega said as he stared daggers at Ben and Jaina.

"Hello to you too, brother." Ben said sarcastically.

"Ah. So you now know the truth. Good, now you know who it is that will strike you down, Benjamin. For today you will fall to my blade." Said Omega as pointed one of his sabers at Ben.

Jaina, who had a very angry look on her face, ignited her purple lightsaber. "The only one who will fall today is you. You will pay for all the pain you have caused." She vehemently spat at Omega.

"Many have said that to me before, cousin. And all of them are now deceased." Said Omega.

Omega then charged Jaina and Ben at full force. Ben activated his green lightsaber and he and Jaina quickly blocked Omega's blow. Ben and Jaina then swung their blades and unleashed a series of quick saber slashes and slices. Omega easily parried each attack with his two sabers. He blocked their next saber strike then leaped and kicked both Ben and Jaina in the chest sending the two Jedi stumbling to the ground. Omega then used the Force to lift Ben up in midair and threw the young Jedi several meters across the white sandy beach. Jaina leaped back up on her feet then delivered a powerful swing at Omega. Omega blocked her strong blow then used his strength and pushed her back.

"You can't win this battle, cousin. Your destiny now lies in the hands of death." Said Omega. He then unleashed a flurry of quick saber slashes. Jaina gracefully deflected each blow then they swung their blades and their sabers locked.

Jaina looked into Omega's yellow eyes then spoke. "So far judging from your rather feeble attacks, cousin, it's you who's going to lose. And I intend to be the one to make you fall flat on your ugly face."

Jaina released the saber lock then launched a series of swift saber swings, strikes, and slashes. Omega deflected each blow but he couldn't strike back for Jaina did not let up on her series of attacks. Her amazingly quick saber swings were pushing Omega backward. Omega blocked her strike then delivered a very powerful swing with his two sabers, which Jaina easily avoided by flipping over Omega's head. Jaina landed gracefully then continued her deadly saber attack. Omega gritted his teeth. Anger was now swelling within Omega. He parried her next slash then swung his two sabers at lightning speed unleashing a frightening onslaught of saber swings, slices, and slashes. Jaina's eyes slightly widened as she parried his strong, lightning quick attacks. Omega's swings were so fast they were like a blur. Jaina, who was now being pushed backward by Omega's strikes, deflected his next swing then swung her blade in a sweeping motion at Omega's feet. Omega jumped cleanly avoiding her downward sweep. Jaina quickly swung her blade again unleashing a few saber slashes. Omega parried then once again launched his onslaught of saber swings at lightning speed. Omega began to notice that Jaina was weakening. Jaina blocked his blows then swung. Omega deflected her swing and then kicked her in the gut. Jaina stumbled back then charged Omega and threw a few more saber slashes using one hand. Omega deflected her attacks with the saber in his left hand then quickly and ferociously swung the saber in his right hand and cleanly sliced off Jaina's left arm. Jaina yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

Ben, who was still a little hurt and cut up from the impact on the sand, began to get up on his feet. He looked ahead and saw Omega standing over his cousin, who was in a lot of pain. Ben picked up his lightsaber and ignited it. He then dashed toward Omega and his cousin.

Omega smiled evilly as he stared down at Jaina. "You put up quite a fight cousin. But it appears you are not the better warrior. Good bye, sweet cousin." Said Omega. He raised his two lightsabers preparing to strike Jaina down. Jaina closed her eyes awaiting death to take her.

Ben ran as fast as legs could take him then leaped over to Omega. Omega swung his sabers down at Jaina but Ben cleanly deflected the blow with his green saber. Their sabers locked and the two brothers then looked each other in the eye.

Jaina opened her eyes and saw Ben standing before her preventing Omega from striking her down. Omega stared into Ben's eyes with pure hatred then spoke. "You know, Benjamin, you are really starting to become a nuisance."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, brother." Ben said sarcastically.

They released their saber lock then Omega immediately attacked Ben with a series of powerful swings and slashes. Ben easily parried Omega's blows then unleashed a flurry of swift swings. Omega parried Ben's attacks with his two red sabers then they both swung their blades and their sabers were locked.

Jaina using her right arm reached for her lightsaber. She grabbed the saber then shouted. "Ben!"

She then threw her saber to Ben. Ben released the saber lock by pushing Omega back then quickly caught Jaina's saber with his left hand and activated the purple blade. With two sabers in hand, Ben launched an amazingly quick saber assault on Omega. Omega using his red sabers quickly deflected Ben fast attacks. The two then swung their sabers at lightning speed unleashing flurries of swings, slices, and slashes.

Jaina looked in awe. She had never seen two people swing duel lightsabers that fast before. Even though Ben was holding his own, Jaina still feared that Omega might somehow get the better of him. Jaina then stretched out with the Force attempting to contact her brother.  
--------------------------------------------------

Jacen along with his padawan, Kit Astar, were sitting in the courtyard in deep meditation. Jacen took a deep breath and stretched out with the force. He felt the essences of the Light: peace, tranquility, life, and love, surround him. Suddenly he heard someone call out his name through the Force.

_Jacen_.

Jacen frowned. He knew that the voice belonged to Jaina. He then replied through the Force. _Jaina? Jaina what's wrong_?

_Ben and I are in trouble at the beach. Please, help_!

Jacen opened his eyes then abruptly stood up. Kit also opened his eyes then looked up at Jacen curiously.

"What's wrong, master?" asked Kit.

Jacen, who had a distressed look on his face, replied. "Follow me, my padawan. We have to get to the beach at once. There's not a moment to lose."

The two Jedi then dashed out of the Courtyard and into the Academy.  
---------------------------------------------------

Ben and Omega continued their lightning fast saber dance for 2 minutes then Omega swung his blades at Ben but Ben easily dodged the swing by side flipping to the right. Ben then launched a series of amazingly quick slashes. Omega deflected the blows then immediately unleashed his own series of attacks, which Ben easily parried. Ben swung his blade again this time unleashing an onslaught of fancy saber swings and maneuvers. Omega frowned and barely parried Ben's attacks. Omega growled then launched his lightning fast onslaught of attacks. Ben amazingly parried each attack without even taking a step backward. He was deflecting at the same speed Omega was swinging. Omega gritted his teeth and swung harder. He was now getting down right angry and frustrated. He was throwing everything he had at Ben but Ben just kept blocking his every swing.

Omega kicked Ben in the gut then swung the saber in his right hand and sliced the saber in Ben's left hand in half. Omega smiled then swung. Ben blocked his blow then used his strength and pushed Omega back. Ben balled up his left fist and delivered a strong powerful punch to Omega's jaw. Omega stumbled back and Ben wasted no time. Like lightning, Ben swung his green saber and slashed the saber in Omega's right hand in two.

Omega, whose mouth was now bleeding, gritted his teeth and stared daggers at Ben. The two brothers then thrust their blades forward and stabbed each other in the shoulder. Both of them cringed in pain as they quickly pulled their lightsabers out of each other's shoulders. Both of them stepped backward and took several deep breaths.

Ben looked at his brother then spoke. "This is pointless. You and I don't have to fight each other. We're brothers. Family! Whatever it is that your master has told you is lie."

"You're wrong brother so very wrong. You do have to die. Only with your death can I accomplish my mission." Said Omega.

"What mission? Why is it so important for you to fight me? Why do you want me dead so bad? Why are you doing what you're doing? Why, brother! Why!"

"Revenge, Benjamin!" Omega shouted with anger. He was now so full of anger that he was beginning to shake. "Revenge. Killing you Benjamin is the key to my revenge. There are things about our father that you probably don't know about. Years ago he and my mother, Callista, left me out to die. You wouldn't understand how it's like to grow up without a father or your real mother, for father loves you. But as for me, he left me out in the forest to die! And for that, he will pay."

Ben shook his head. "Whoever told you that cockamamie story is just using you for your power. That's not what happened. Father didn't know you were going to be born. He didn't know you existed. You can't abandon someone if you don't know they exist."

"Lies! That's all you Jedi speak, nothing but lies and deceit."

"No brother you have it mixed up. We Jedi aren't the liars and deceivers, it's the Sith. Your master is the liar."

"Silence! I will hear no more from your wretched mouth. By killing you I will get my vengeance. I've waited too long and nothing is going to stop me."

Omega was about to strike when he suddenly felt the presence of four Jedi approaching. Omega angrily sighed then used the force to activate his swoop bike, which was parked several meters away. Using the Force he commanded it to come to him. In a few seconds the bike zoomed before him.

"Wait brother!" Ben said.

Omega pointed his saber at Ben then spoke. "This isn't over, Benjamin. I vow with all my heart, I will strike you down."

Omega then deactivated his saber then zoomed off in his swoop bike. Ben looked down in sadness and slowly shook his head. He then turned his attention to Jaina. He walked over and knelt beside her.

Ben took her right hand in his hand then asked with concern and worry in his voice. "Are you alright?"

Jaina cringed a little then replied. "Oh, I'm okay. Even though I'm missing an arm and I'm kind of in a lot of pain, I'm still alright."

Ben, who now had a concerned look on his face, kissed her hand then slowly looked ahead and saw Jacen, Tenal Ka, Kit, and Auron, running towards him.

"Ben!" Jacen shouted as he and the rest of the Jedi approached Ben and Jaina.

"Jacen." Said Ben.

"What happened?" Jacen asked as he knelt beside Jaina.

Before Ben could answer and Jaina immediately replied. "Oh nothing much. Just our evil Sith Lord cousin, Darth Omega, gave me and Ben a surprise party."

Jacen sighed then looked at Jaina's wound. He shook his head then said. "We have to get you to Cilghal at once. She'll know what to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes- Just a note to everyone that I actually began writing this story on paper at the beginning of the year but I just never gotten around to posting it here until this week. So I have the main plot as well as the beginning and end all planned out.

But anyway without further delay, here's the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben sat calmly and patiently in the Medical Bay's waiting room. Earlier after his fight with Omega, Ben received some medical treatment from Cilghal, who easily healed his cuts and wounds. Afterward, Ben decided to just stay with Jacen in the Medical Bay and wait to see how Jaina was doing. Although putting on a new robotic arm was considered a simple procedure, Ben was still, however, concerned for his cousin. Every time one of his family or friends got hurt, whether if it was serious or minor, Ben would always get concerned and deeply worried for them.

Jacen looked over at Ben and saw a very worried look on his face. "Ben, relax. Jaina is going to be fine it's just a simple surgical procedure. Remember your father, Master Skywalker, had the same procedure done to him after he lost his hand to Vader." Said Jacen.

"I know." Replied Ben then turned his gaze to the floor. "It's just that I love you all so much, that whenever you, Jaina, anyone in my family, or any Jedi are in danger or get hurt badly, I always, well, get really concerned and worried."

"You have a good heart, Ben. A real good heart, but, I sense this isn't the only thing that is troubling you at the moment."

"It isn't." Ben replied honestly while keeping his gaze to the floor. "I guess the main reason why I feel the way I am right now is because, well, because of the nagging thought and fact that I almost lost one of the people I care about so much. In just a matter of seconds, Omega was going to take Jaina's life the same way he has taken so many lives. I just keep thinking that what if I didn't get to her in time. What if I didn't get there on time to prevent Omega from-." Ben stopped and just continued staring at the floor.

Jacen could see the look of dismay on Ben's face. Jacen put his hand on Ben's shoulder then spoke. "But, you did get there on time. Just think about that, Ben. Remember, cousin, always focus on the positives never the negatives and never think of the 'what ifs', concentrate on the present and the future. Don't plague your mind with bad thoughts like 'what if you couldn't save her on time', instead think about that you did save Jaina in time and that you did stop Omega from killing her."

Ben looked at Jacen then smiled. "No wonder Kit looks up to you with such high esteem. You truly are a wise Jedi, cousin. And I will follow your advice and not focus on any more negatives." Said Ben.

Jacen smiled then patted Ben on the shoulder. Suddenly the door on the left side of the waiting room opened up and both Valin and Keira entered. Keira, who had a very concerned expression on her face, immediately strolled over and sat next Ben. "Are you okay?" Keira asked Ben.

Ben looked at Keira then replied. "I'm doing fine."

"We heard from Auron what had happened so we came down here as soon as we could." Said Valin.

"Auron also told us that you and Jaina were wounded during Omega's attack." Said Keira.

Ben lightly touched his shoulder with his right hand. "Nothing life threatening," said Ben. "I only sustained minor injuries but my cousin, however, needed most of the medical treatment."

"How is Jaina doing currently?" asked Keira.

Ben was about to reply but Jacen spoke first. "Oh, she's going to be alright. Right now they're surgically attaching a robotic arm on her. I'm just hoping she's not going to have something…unique done to it." Said Jacen.

Keira frowned a little and Valin, who had a somewhat confused look on his face, replied. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say my sister has a knack of enhancing things especially machines and robotics." Said Jacen.

"Agreed." Said Ben.

"Oh, come on. What could she possibly do to a robotic arm?" said Valin.

Ben and Jacen exchanged glances then folded their arms and looked up at Valin. "You don't know my sister." Said Jacen.

Keira turned her gaze from Valin and Jacen back to Ben. "Well, anyway, I'm just so glad you and Jaina are okay." Keira said as she put her hand on Ben's.

Ben smiled then gently took her hand in his. Just then the transparent door on the right side of the room opened up and Cilghal entered. Everyone looked at Cilghal then Ben asked. "Cilghal, how's Jaina doing?"

"She's fine," said Cilghal. "The operation was successful except it did take longer than expected due to certain… enhancements."

"I knew it," said Jacen. "Can I go see her?"

"You may but she did say she was going to come out here soon."

Jacen sighed then looked at Ben. "Well, Ben, I'm going to go and see these 'enhancements' that Jaina had done to her new arm." Said Jacen.

"Alright. I'll wait for you both here." Said Ben.

Jacen nodded then sat up from his seat and made his way through the right door. Cilghal turned her attention to Ben then asked. "So Ben, how's your shoulder coming along?"

"It's doing good. It doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier." Ben said then added with a smile. "By the way, Cilghal, thank you so much for healing it."

"You're welcome, Ben. I have to tend to some computer work in my office, so I'll see you later."

"See ya, Cilghal."

Cilghal smiled then turned and exited through the same door that Jacen had went through.

"Well, I have to get back to my group training session so I better get going," said Valin. "Oh and Ben, I'm very relieved that you're feeling alright. See you later, pal."

"So long, Valin." Said Ben.

Valin approached the exit then stopped. He turned and looked at Keira. "Um, Keira are you coming?" Valin asked.

"Um, no. You go ahead, I'm going to stay with Ben for a while." Keira replied.

Valin looked at both Ben and Keira with a blank expression on his face. Ben could see that by the look on Valin's face that Valin was feeling a little twinge of jealousy towards him. _I don't know why he's feeling jealous. After all, he's got the advantage. Keira likes him not me_. Thought Ben.

After a moment of silence Valin finally answered. "Very well. I'll talk to you both later, bye."

Valin then exited the room leaving Ben and Keira all alone in the waiting room. For some odd reason, Ben was starting to feel nervous. Mainly he was nervous because Keira, the woman he loved so much, was sitting really close to him and that they were all alone in the room with no one around.

Both Ben and Keira looked at each other then Keira spoke. "I was so worried when Auron told me what had happened. I don't get it, why does Omega want you dead so badly?"

"According to him, revenge." Said Ben.

"What?" Keira said with a frown. "That doesn't make sense you didn't do anything to him, so why would he want revenge on you?"

"He has this crazy idea that my father and Callista abandoned him when he was young and left him out to die on purpose."

"But your father didn't know that Omega was going to be born."

"Exactly, which is how I know that that story is nothing more than a big fat lie. Someone, whoever it is, is using that lie to warp my brother into doing their bidding."

"No wonder you said earlier that this whole thing is complicated."

"Yep and as time goes on the whole thing just keeps getting worst."

"You should tell your father about what you now know."

"Oh, I am when the time is right."

Keira nodded then looked into Ben's eyes. Her gaze made Ben feel so nervous that he soon tore his gaze from her and to the floor. Keira smiled at his nervousness then placed her hand once again on his. There was a brief moment of silence until Ben broke it. "Keira?"

"Yes, Ben?" said Keira.

"Earlier, in fact a few days ago, you said you needed some practice on your saber skills right?"

"I did. I really do need more practice, though. As Tahiri would put, I'm good but at the same time down right sloppy."

"Well," Ben said as gently put his on her shoulder. "I was thinking. Would you like me to teach you some new saber techniques? You know to help you become even more skilled with a lightsaber."

Keira looked at Ben then smiled. "I'd love you to." Said Keira.

"Excellent, we'll start tomorrow after our sessions with our masters."

"Agreed." Keira said as she lightly squeezed Ben's hand. They then looked into each other's eyes once again this time neither one moved. Ben seemed hypnotized by her beautiful brown eyes and Keira seemed to be the same with Ben's blue eyes. _My goodness she's gorgeous_. Thought Ben. Ben gently caressed a piece of hair from her face. Both Keira and Ben leaned closer as if they were about to kiss when suddenly Jaina and Jacen entered the room, which sort of startled Ben and Keira.

"You know, sis, I still can't believe you made them do all that to your new arm." Jacen said as he folded his arms.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Oh for the last time, bro, stop whining about it. After all, it still looks like a regular, ordinary arm," Jaina said as she looked at her new left arm, which although mechanical still looked amazingly identical to a female's arm. "And these great enhancements will come in handy in tight situations, you'll see."

Jacen sighed then shook his head. "Whatever you say, Jaina." Said Jacen.

Ben briefly looked at Keira then looked up at Jaina. He stood up then walked over to his cousin. Jaina smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Jaina." Ben said as he embraced her in a hug.

Ben and Jaina pulled away from each other's embrace then Jaina spoke. "Jacen told me that you were really concerned about me."

"I was."

Jaina kissed Ben on the cheek then said. "That's my sweet little kiddo, always being loving and caring."

"Ah." Ben said silently.

"Come on, let's all get going." Said Jaina.

Everyone agreed then they all said good-bye to Cilghal and then immediately exited the Medical Bay.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"He did it again," Kyp said in disbelief to the members of the Council. "Right under our noses, that blasted Sith Lord struck again."

"This is getting absolutely ridiculous. Omega is able to kill two Jedi then attack Ben and Jaina and we couldn't even sense all that." Said Kam.

"I knew the Dark Side's power was strong, but I didn't know it could be this strong." Said Corran.

"By the way, where's Master Skywalker and Master Jade?" asked Kyle.

"I know an hour and a half ago they went to the Medical Bay to visit Ben, who was at the time getting treated for his wounds. Afterward, Luke contacted me and told me that he and Jade were going to be in their quarters thinking hard on this matter." Said Kyp.

"Oh, so that's where they are right now." Said Kyle.

"But anyway," Kyp said with a serious tone. "I don't care if Omega or should I say 'Orion' is Master Skywalker's son, he is still a menace and he's got to be stopped. Because of him no Jedi is safe now."

"But what can we do, we don't even know where he's located." Said Tionne.

There was a moment of silence then Kyp snapped his fingers. "Maybe we do, we just haven't been looking at things closely. If you were a Sith where would you land your ship?" said Kyp.

"Definitely not in a heavily populated area." Said Corran.

"Exactly. Now if he's landing his ship in a low populated area, he has to be landing on this continent for this small continent is the absolute lowest populated area on Mon Calamari." Said Kyp.

"Which means he could still be here." Said Kyle.

"That's what I was thinking and some how I get this strange feeling he's not going anywhere. He wants something accomplished and presume it has something to do with the Skywalkers especially Ben for some odd reason." Said Kyp.

"So what should we do hunt for him?" Kam said as he folded his arms.

Kyp shook his head. "No not yet. With this guy we have to be a little more cautious so rushing into combat with these Sith is not a wise idea. Let's make him think he's got the high ground then at the opportune moment we'll nail him. Not kill him but arrest him for his crimes. But first we got to make absolutely sure he's on this planet." Said Kyp.

He pulled out his comlink then switched it on. "Tekli." Kyp said through the comlink.

"Yes, Master Durron." Said Tekli.

"I need you do us a great favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you send out two probes to scout the entire area of the continent?"

"Will do, Master Durron."

"Thank you, Tekli."

Kyp switched off his comlink then put it back in his pocket. "Well now. The pieces are in place, we made our move, now let's see what these Sith are going to do." Said Kyp.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Darth Omega, who was absolutely furious, used the Dark Side and crushed a small rock into pieces near his ship. The day started out smoothly. First he perfectly landed his ship in this small rocky trench on this small continent, which was where the Jedi Academy building was located, so no one could see or find where he was. Then he started out his hunt by successfully killing two, rather attractive, female Twilek Jedi. Finally he had the moment of opportunity. He had a chance to kill Benjamin and begin his quest for vengeance. Plus he had the chance to kill his cousin. He was so close to killing his cousin, Jaina, but then Benjamin stepped in. To Omega's surprise Ben fought with same speed and skill that he had. Once again, Ben had fought Omega to a standstill and it drove Omega nuts. _Why! Why won't he just die like a good boy!_ Omega thought furiously to himself. He picked up another rock with the Force then used the Dark Side and smashed the rock into pieces.

He took a big deep breath then walked into his ship. As soon as he entered his ship he immediately heard the beeping sound of his holopad. He walked over then switched on. Suddenly the holographic image of his master, Lumiya, appeared before him.

"Greetings, Master." Said Omega.

"Is the job done?" Lumiya asked in her usual dark tone.

"Unfortunately, no Master. Benjamin has proven to be stronger than I expected. His skills and power matches my own."

"I told you time and time again not to underestimate a Skywalker."

"I know, Master," Omega said darkly. "My desire to kill Benjamin now matches the same desire I feel to kill my father. I must have vengeance."

"Do not fear, Lord Omega. You are the chosen one for the Dark Side. You shall indeed have your vengeance. But to get your vengeance, we must make a new plan."

"And what is this new plan?"

"I will be arriving to you, my apprentice, very soon."

Omega frowned. "You're coming here, Master? But-."

"Silence. When I arrive we will commence our new plan. We will remain on Mon Calamari and together as Sith Master and apprentice we will let the Jedi come to us. And once they come to us, one by one they will all fall." Lumiya said then laughed maniacally.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes- The next chapters are mainly going to focus on the characters rather than intense action. Here's the next chapter. I really, really, hope you all like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben stood calmly on his balcony gazing at the beautiful Mon Calamari scenery. He closed his eyes then took a deep breath, allowing the peaceful Light Side of the Force to wash over him. As he stood there hoping to find some relaxation, Ben began to think about everything that had happened that day. The day started out like an ordinary day but Ben knows now that lately an ordinary day could easily turn into the most stressful and complicated day of his life. Early morning he had breakfast with his friends and told them all about Omega, which made all his friends especially Keira very concerned for him. Then afterward, he met up with his cousin, Jaina, at the Academy's entrance so they could begin their training session. And that's when things shifted from peaceful and ordinary to downright depressing and stressful. As he and Jaina were making their way to the beach they heard Alema cry out in the distance. When they finally arrived at the beach they sadly saw lying dead on the sandy ground the young female Twilek Jedi, Aeris. They then immediately saw Omega brutally strike down Jedi Knight, Alema Rar. Two more very nice and friendly had fallen thanks to Omega. Ben's gaze dropped to the ground in sadness. The very thought of the two friendly female Twilek Jedi made Ben's heart sink.

After watching Alema die, Ben and Jaina had a little chitchat with Omega which then resulted into an all out fight for their lives. Omega nearly killed Jaina but luckily Ben jumped in just in time to stop Omega's blade from striking Jaina down. He and Omega then fought one-on-one in a rather brutal saber duel in which both combatants almost lost their lives. After their long fight, Ben had found out why Omega wanted to kill him. His brother thought Luke and Callista abandoned him and left him out to die on purpose. It was then that Ben knew that his brother was being tricked into being a Sith and that whomever told Omega that false story is just using that lie to make him do their bidding. _If only I could prove to my brother that his Master is lying to him then I could hopefully turn him away from Dark Side._ Thought Ben.

Ben looked at the beautiful light blue ocean in the distance then turned his gaze downward to the Academy's colorful garden, which was right below his balcony. As he peacefully stared at the lush and lovely flowers in the garden he suddenly saw Valin and Keira slowly walking down the garden's path talking to each other. Ben quickly noticed how close the two were walking together. _Too close_, Ben thought as jealousy slowly began to rise within him.

Ben took a few steps backward for he didn't want them to know that he was watching their every move. He saw Valin and Keira suddenly stop then turned and looked into each other's eyes. Keira said something to Valin then turned her now sad gaze to the ground. Ben's heart sank as he saw this. At that moment, Ben wished he could just wrap his arms around her in a loving affectionate hug relieving her of all her troubles and worries.

Ben then saw Valin gently lift up her chin then looked into her eyes and spoke something, which Ben couldn't here. Seeing how close Valin and Keira were standing together, which was only a few centimeters, just made Ben's jealousy rise like a volcano. Ben saw Keira smile then embraced Valin in a rather loving hug. Valin gladly returned the hug. As Valin held Keira in his arms, Ben saw Valin slowly and affectionately rub her back. _Why that lousy little twerp!_ Ben thought to darkly himself. He then shook his head. _Oh, man, I can't believe I just said that about my friend._

Keira released their embrace but still remained close to Valin. Ben saw Keira slowly caress Valin's cheek then kissed him affectionately on the cheek. That did it for Ben. _I can't take anymore of this_. Ben thought to himself as a mixture of jealousy and sadness enveloped him. Ben balled up his fists then turned on his heel and marched back into his room. In his room, Ben began to pace back and forth taking several giant deep breaths. Jaina told him that the best way get rid of unwanted stress and sadness was to take a few deep breaths and allow peace and relaxation to enter the soul. And indeed her technique always seemed to work for Ben but right now it wasn't. Ben sighed in sadness then walked over and laid himself down on his bed. Images of what he just saw in the garden filled his head and each image felt like a dagger stabbing him in the heart. _Well, that was it. That was it. That was the full-blown capper to really bad day._ Ben thought miserably to himself. _I knew she liked him more than me. She always will love him more than me._

As Ben lay there looking up at the ceiling he suddenly heard someone knock on his door. Ben sat up from his bed then walked over to his door. He opened it up and saw his father, Luke.

"Oh, good evening father." Said Ben.

"Good evening, Ben." Luke said with a smile.

"Come in."

Luke then entered and Ben walked over sat back on his bed. Luke walked over and took a seat in Ben's guest chair, which was only a couple of inches away from Ben's bed. Luke looked at his son then asked. "So, Ben, how you feeling? You know, your shoulder."

"It's feeling much better now. It no longer stings when I move my arm." Ben said then added with a smile. "Cilghal really is a master of medicine."

Luke nodded. "Indeed she is. It's good to hear that you're feeling better, my son. By the way, how's Jaina doing with her new arm?"

"Oh, she's doing just fine with her new technologically advanced arm. Earlier she showed me what it could do and I must say it's quite impressive."

"Somehow I knew when Jaina was going to get that new prosthetic put on that she would have it specially enhanced."

"Yeah. You know, it's amazing, although her new arm looks ordinary there's actually a lot of neat stuff packed in that sucker."

Luke laughed a little. "That Jaina." Luke said with a smile as he shook his head. "Well, anyway, I'm just very relieved that you and Jaina survived Omega's attack."

"Yeah." Ben replied as an expression of sadness passed over his face. "It's just unfortunate that two others weren't as lucky."

Luke sighed. "I sense that you're saddened by Alema and Aeris's deaths. We're all going to greatly miss them. Like the Sebatynes, they were very noble and loyal Jedi in the Order." Said Luke.

"They were also very kind and friendly people. They didn't deserve such an awful fate like death." Ben said in a sad tone.

Luke nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence until Ben asked. "So when's their funeral?"

"Later on tonight in the Hall of Remembrance. Every Jedi including your mother and I will be there." Replied Luke.

"I'll definitely be there." Said Ben. Ben turned his gaze to the ground then spoke again. "Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Don't you wish it would just end?"

"What?"

"This constant cycle of death. Years and years go by and it still continues. War, violence, Jedi versus Sith, Light Side against Dark Side, the cycle just seems to never end. And in the process, countless of innocent people like Alema, Aeris, and the Sebatynes always end up being claimed by death. Like Jaina, I wish it would just end. I wish… it would just stop."

Luke got up then walked over and sat next to his son. Luke put his hand on Ben's shoulder then replied. "It's funny, earlier I was thinking the exact same thing. Yes, I too wish that there would be a time of peace and prosperity in the galaxy. But unfortunately I know it's not going to end, well, at least not yet anyway."

"But then, when will it end? When will there be a great calm in the galaxy?"

"As long as there's a dark side, there will never be peace."

"But how do we stop it once and for all? I know we can turn my brother to the Light Side of the Force, but deep down I know that even after I turn him, the Dark Side's wicked power will still exist."

"Remember, my son, everything tends to have a source. The source of all hatred, violence, and evil is the Dark Side of the Force. The main source of the Dark Side is the Sith. It all began with them for they were the individuals who created its terrifying power. So to bring peace to all life, we must stop the Dark Side. To stop the Dark Side, we have to bring an end to the Sith."

"So if we stop this Sith Master who trained my brother we end the Dark Side."

"That is correct. To end the Dark Side we must turn your brother to the Light and then put an end to Lumiya, for she's the last source of the Dark Side."

"Lumiya?"

"Oh yes, I forgot, I haven't told you anything about her yet. Well, you see, Ben, Lumiya is indeed the Sith Master who taught your brother in the ways of the Dark Side."

Ben, who now had a look of understanding on his face, replied. "So she's the one who's been telling him all those lies." _Which means that this Lumiya is without a doubt the woman who was in my dream._ Thought Ben as images of his dark dream briefly entered his head.

"Yep. She was the apprentice of your grandfather, and he taught her all he knew in the ways of the Dark Side. But at the time during the Galactic Civil War, Lumiya wasn't that strong in the Dark Side so she was nothing more than an average dark sider. But as time went on, as she learned even more, she became stronger in the Dark Side. So strong until it's dark power fully and utterly consumed her soul. Because of her frightening power and strength in the Dark Side, Lumiya became known as the Dark Lady of the Sith." Luke paused for a second and sighed. "I have faced her many times and in every fight she always found a way to escape. Ever since that one battle I had with her, she hadn't been seen or mentioned of in several years. Until now."

Ben soaked in everything his father had just told him. _So this Lumiya is the source of the Dark Side. Judging from her description, she sounds terrifyingly powerful. Stopping her sounds like it won't be a walk in the park._ Thought Ben.

Ben turned his attention back to his father then asked. "Father, how did you figure out that this woman, Lumiya, is the one behind all this?"

"Remember I told you about Callista?" said Luke.

"Yeah, my brother's mother."

"Well, although she is now one with the Force, a few days ago she contacted me the same way Obi Wan did. Through the Force, she told me everything about what was going on and that Lumiya was the one behind this." Luke smiled then added. "She also told me your brother's real name."

"Really?"

"Yep. His name is Orion. Orion is your brother's real name."

"Orion. So that's his name."

"The name, which was taken from him because of Lumiya's lies and deceit."

"Since we are on this topic. There's something very important that I have to tell you, father. It's about this lie Lumiya's been telling Omeg… Orion."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, after my brother and I fought today, he told me everything as to why he wanted to kill me so badly. Apparently thanks to Lumiya, he thinks that you and Callista abandoned him and left him out to die on purpose. So because of this lie Lumiya has told him, Orion wants his so called 'revenge' on you and figures the best way to get revenge on you is to kill me."

Luke frowned at this bit of news then rubbed his chin. As he sat there thinking, he began to remember what Callista had told him: 'She has used these lies to corrupt him and turned him into the heartless Sith Lord that he is now.'

Luke nodded then spoke. "So this is what Callista meant. This is the lie Lumiya's been telling Orion. She's made him think that I abandoned him."

"And we both know, father, that what Lumiya is saying is not the truth. The problem is my stubborn brother thinks that everything she says is true. If we can prove to Orion that Lumiya has been lying to him all these years we can turn him to the Light Side. The question is, is how can we prove to him that Lumiya is lying?"

"I don't know. But we will find a way." Luke said as he patted Ben on the shoulder. Luke then looked over at the time then spoke. "Well, it's getting late, I best be getting back to your mother now and prepare for the funeral. I'll see you later, Ben."

"See ya, father."

Luke was about to stand up but then he suddenly remembered something he had to tell his son. "Oh, wait. Before I leave, Ben, there's one final thing I wanted to tell you. Don't worry its not bad news."

"What is it?"

"Your aunt and uncle are going to be coming here for a visit."

"Aunt Leia and Uncle Han are coming here!" Ben said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Ben really loved his aunt and uncle. Long ago when Ben was very young, Uncle Han used to tell him all sorts of stories about his amazing adventures that he went on. And his Aunt Leia was always very loving and caring to him. She even would sometimes help him in his saber practice making him become even better with wielding a lightsaber. It's been several months since he had last seen them. Hearing that they will be visiting brought a lot of joy to Ben's heart.

"So when are they coming?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow morning. So make sure that tomorrow you get up on time."

"Don't worry, I'll be up on time."

"Alright. So long, my son." Luke said with a smile.

"So long, father."

Luke then turned and exited Ben's room.  
----------------------------------------------------

Omega paced back in forth in his ship. His master, Lumiya, told him to remain on the planet for she would be coming there tomorrow afternoon. Omega sighed. There was nothing more he could do now except wait. He walked over and looked through his cockpit._It's becoming night. Best I get some sleep, besides I am feeling somewhat exhausted_. Thought Omega.

He turned then made his way to his ship's sleeping quarters. He entered the rather small room then walked over and laid himself down on the somewhat comfortable bed. After lying there for a couple minutes he finally drifted off to sleep. He began to dream about fighting his father in combat. He had just knocked Luke to the ground and was about to finish him off when suddenly the entire dream changed. Omega looked around and saw that he was in some kind of a forest and that the sky was covered with threatening black clouds. As he looked around he suddenly heard two people talking in the distance. Judging from their voices, he could tell that both of them were female. He walked through the forest in the direction the voices were coming from. He passed a tree and that's when he saw the two women. One of the women had short blonde hair, grey eyes, and was wearing some type of dark purplish outfit. Omega couldn't see the other woman's face for she had a long black cape that wrapped around her entire figure and a black hood, which kept her face hidden. But judging from her voice Omega knew that that was his master, Lumiya.

_This is the end of the line Callista you can't escape_. Said Lumiya.

_Callista?_ Omega said to himself. That means that that woman with the blonde hair was his mother. Omega reached for his saber but soon realized that he was unarmed. _Blasted!_ Said Omega.

_I won't let you kill him, Lumiya._ Said Callista.

Omega frowned then saw a basket sitting a couple of meters away from Callista. He looked closely and noticed that there was a baby lying inside the basket.

_Foolish girl_, Lumiya said darkly, _do you honestly think you can stop my power. No one can._

_I don't care how powerful you've become I won't let you harm my son!_ Said Callista.

Omega frowned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_The boy must die!_ Lumiya said then activated her lightwhip.

_I see that fear in your eye, Dark Lady. You've seen the vision too haven't you? You've seen your future and the future of all. That's why you want to kill him because you know that he is the one who will bring an end to your precious Dark Side._ Said Callista.

_The vision will never come to pass as long as I live! Now enough of this chitchat, it's time for your dear son to meet his destiny._ Lumiya said as she marched forward with her lightwhip in hand.

_Over my dead body!_ Callista said as she activated her lightsaber.

_That Callista can easily be arranged._ Lumiya said as she swung her whip at Callista.

Omega looked at the entire scene with confusion and horror. _No, this couldn't have been how it happened. Callista didn't fight for me. She couldn't have, she left me._ Omega said to himself as he shook his head.

He looked and saw that Callista and Lumiya were still fighting. After a couple of minutes Lumiya finally got the better of Callista and sliced off her hand. Omega saw in horror as his mother cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. He then looked at Lumiya.

_You were fool to stand in my way, Callista. Your persistent efforts to prevent me from striking down your son have proven futile._ Said Lumiya.

Omega saw Callista turn her sad and hopeless gaze to the basket.

_Good-bye, Callista._ Lumiya said then raised her lightwhip.

_Orion!_ Shouted Callista.

_Orion? Who's Orion?_ Said Omega. He then watched in horror as Lumiya brutally struck down his mother. Omega fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. _This isn't real. This didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. My master wouldn't have lied to me._

Omega turned his gaze to Lumiya who was slowly walking toward the basket. She looked down at the basket and raised her lightwhip ready to strike. She looked at the baby for a long time then deactivated her lightwhip. Omega got up then walked over to where Lumiya was. Lumiya picked up the basket and looked at the child. Omega looked at the child inside the basket and saw that the child had a little bit of blonde hair and had gray eyes. Omega instantly knew that that child was he.

Omega saw Lumiya smile evilly.

_Maybe you will be useful after all._ Lumiya said to the small child. _You have the same power as your father. No, I sense that you're even stronger. Hmm. I'll keep you around for a while at least until you fulfill the Dark Side's needs. You're Orion no more. You are now Omega. Darth Omega_.

Omega frowned as he heard everything Lumiya had just said. He shook his head repeatedly. _No. No. No. It's not true. This isn't how it happened. My master would never have done this to me. She would never have lied to me. Never!_ Said Omega.

He then heard Lumiya laugh maniacally. Her laugh became louder and louder until it was ear shattering. Omega dropped to his knees, closed his eyes, and covered his ears. _What is this! This couldn't have happened. It's a dream. It's just a dream! It has to be just a dream! This couldn't have been real! Stop!_ Shouted Omega.

Suddenly the laughing stopped. Omega looked up and saw that he was now surrounded by light. He stood up and looked around. He then heard a voice sound through the light.

_Orion._ Said the voice.

Omega recognized the voice. The voice belonged to his mother, Callista.

_Mother?_ Asked Omega.

_My son, come back to the Light_.

_Where are you?_ Asked Omega.

_Come back to the Light, Orion._

_Why should I listen too you! You and father left me out to die. And I don't care what that vision was that I just saw. It changes nothing for I know what I saw was nothing but a lie._ Omega said with anger.

_No Orion. Deep down you know it's true._

_No! It's a lie! You're the liar! Father is the liar!_

_Orion._

_Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else from you. Just leave me alone!_ Said Omega. He suddenly heard a ghostly moaning sound behind him. He turned around and saw some type of pitch-black vortex. The force of the vortex was pulling him in. Omega tried to fight it but it was no use it was too strong.

_Orion. Orion! Come back to the Light, Orion._

Omega was trying to escape the force of the vortex. But it was futile. The vortex pulled him in. Omega saw that the room had now turned pitch-black and he suddenly felt himself falling faster and faster down an endless abyss. As he fell, he heard the faint voice of his mother.

_Come back to the Light, Orion! Come back!_

Omega abruptly woke up from his terrifying nightmare. He looked around and saw that he was in his ship. Omega, who was now covered with sweat, took a deep breath. _Okay. Okay. Just relax. It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ Omega thought to himself. Omega leaned back and continued taking several deep breaths. His thoughts then shifted to the part in his dream where Lumiya killed his mother, Callista. _Was it a dream? Or was it a vision of the past?_


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes- Another new chapter. I hope you all like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyp yawned as he made his way down the long sunlit hallway, which led to the Jedi Council Chamber's entrance. He continued down the hall when suddenly he heard his comlink beep. Kyp stopped then grabbed his comlink from his Jedi robe's left pocket. He switched on his comlink then spoke. "Master Durron here."

"Good morning, Master Durron." Said Tekli.

"Ah, good morning, Tekli. I'm glad you contacted me for I needed to talk to you about those probes you sent out yesterday."

"Yes, about the probes, Kyp. They have just returned from their search."

"Good. Did they find anything?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Kyp sighed then replied. "Blasted."

"I don't know, Kyp. I think we might have to face the possibility that Omega has already left the planet."

"Nah. He's still here. He's just hiding and waiting for the opportune moment to strike again. And that's usually whenever a Jedi exits the Academy."

"Hmm. Perhaps he's hiding somewhere on another continent?"

"No. If Omega were to be on any continent it would definitely be this one. Besides, probes sometimes have a tendency to not fully inspect an area. So they could've missed something along the way."

"You have a point there, Master Durron. Should I send them out on another search?"

"Yes. Only this time, I want you to order them to search every area and every corner on this entire continent more carefully. Also, tell them not to report back until they find something unusual."

"Will do, Kyp."

Kyp smiledthen switched off his comlink and placed it back into his pocket. He then immediately proceeded down the hallway to the Council Chamber's entrance.  
------------------------------------------------

Ben, who was somewhat tired, exited his quarters then calmly strolled down the long hallway. Once again, he had another terrible night sleep. Although Ben's previous nightmares were pretty awful, last night, however, his nightmares seemed to be ten times worst. First, he had a terrifying nightmare about Omega, a.k.a Orion, and Lumiya brutally killing his entire family, which made Ben abruptly wake up in the middle of the night. After that, it took Ben almost an hour to recuperate and get back to sleep. As soon as Ben finally got back to sleep, his mind was immediately plagued by yet another horrible nightmare. This one, however, was a lot different than his first nightmare, for instead of it being about Omega and the Sith, it was about Keira and Valin. It didn't involve death and destruction like his first dream, but, nevertheless, his second nightmare was still quite dreadful. In his second nightmare, Ben confessed to Keira how he felt about her then she told him very hatefully that she didn't love him and that she never will love him. Right there, the dream was already terrible and depressing but it quickly became worst. For his nightmare then showed Keira and Valin sitting on a beach saying how much they love each other. Afterward, they kissed each other passionately and that's when Ben instantly woke up.

Because of his two nightmares, Ben received very little sleep and was now absolutely exhausted. _Boy, sleep certainly hasn't been my best friend as of late_. Thought Ben as he yawned.

He came to the end of the hall then turned right and proceeded down the next hallway, which led to the Academy's elevator. He had to get to the Academy's Hangar, which was on the 6th Floor, for his Aunt Leia and Uncle Han would soon be arriving. Although Ben was very tired at the moment, he was still quite excited to see his aunt and uncle again. Less than ten minutes ago when Ben was in his room, his mother, Mara, contacted him and told him to make sure to be at the Academy's Hangar on time because Han and Leia would be arriving at the Academy in twenty-five minutes.

_Since that was ten minutes ago, I now have only fifteen more minutes left. Excellent, that's plenty of time to get to the 6th Floor on schedule_. Thought Ben as he approached the elevator door. He stopped and calmly waited for the elevator doors to open up. As he stood there patiently waiting for the elevator to open, his thoughts shifted to Keira. Deep down Ben hoped with all his heart that Keira loved him more than Valin. But after yesterday watching them get closer in the garden, Ben knew now, without a doubt, that Keira didn't love him at all and was indeed in love with Valin.

Ben turned his now sad gaze to the ground and sighed. His heart sank as he remembered watching Keira in the garden affectionately caressing Valin's cheek then kissing him lovingly on the cheek. _She really does love him with all her heart_. Ben thought sadly. Suddenly images of his nightmare about Keira disliking him entered his head. _And she really doesn't love me at all_. Thought Ben. The whole thought just made him feel even more depressed and stressed.

_All right enough of this_. Ben thought to himself. _Remember what Jacen told you; never focus on the negatives only on the positives. So now I must stop with this blasted whining and negative thinking and start acting like the Jedi I was trained to be. Besides this isn't supposed to be some sad, depressing day but a very pleasant day because my aunt and uncle are coming here to visit_. Ben then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stretched out with the Light Side. He began to allow the Light Side to enter and eliminate the sadness and stress within him. Ben slowly opened his eyes and smiled calmly. No more did he feel sadness. No more did he feel stress. He only felt peace, calmness, love, and tranquility within his soul.

Ben turned his gaze back to the elevator door, which still hadn't opened. Five minutes passed by and the elevator door still didn't open up. Ben frowned then folded his arms. The elevator was either very busy or just incredibly slow that morning. But even though it was taking a long time to open, Ben still stood there waiting calmly and very patiently.

Ben suddenly heard from behind a feminine voice say his name. "Hi, Ben."

Ben recognized the voice. It belonged to Keira's master, the very attractive 28-year old blonde-haired and green-eyed Tahiri Veila. Tahiri was a very good friend of the Skywalker/Solo family. Long time ago, she used to be the girlfriend of Ben's deceased cousin Anakin Solo, who died several years ago in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Even after Anakin's death, she still remained a close and loyal friend to Ben's family especially Leia, Han, Jaina, and Jacen.

Ben turned around and saw both Tahiri and Keira standing before him. "Oh, hello there." Ben said politely to both Tahiri and Keira then added with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both this morning. And may I add that the two of you look very lovely today."

The two women smiled at his comment. "Thank you." Replied Keira, who was heavily blushing.

Ben's smile slightly widened as he briefly but affectionately stared into her brown eyes. No matter what, whenever Keira came around him, Ben always felt this feeling of love enter his heart. _Even though she loves another and doesn't love me at all, I will always love her_. Thought Ben.

"So, um, Ben?" Said Tahiri.

Ben turned his stare from Keira to Tahiri. "Hmm?" Said Ben.

"We heard your aunt and uncle are coming." Said Tahiri.

"Oh yes, they should actually be here in another ten minutes. That's why I'm hoping the elevator shows up soon so I can get up to the 6th Floor on time."

"Uh, Ben. About the elevator, it's-."

"You know, it's strange," Ben said as he folded his arms. "Today for some odd reason it's taking longer than usual."

Before Tahiri could reply Keira immediately spoke. "That's because it's broken." Said Keira.

"What?" Said Ben.

"Yeah." Said Tahiri. "The blasted thing broke down late last night. The mechanics would've fixed it, but because it was so late they decided to wait until morning."

"Oh man. Well, I guess this means I have take the stairs then."

"It certainly looks that way." Said Tahiri. "But hey, since me and Keira want to meet your aunt and uncle again as well, how about we accompany you to the hangar."

Ben smiled then replied very courteously. "It would be an honor. But if we're going to get there on time, we better get moving now."

Tahiri and Keira gave a nod in agreement then the three Jedi made their way down the left hallway and to the stairway.  
----------------------------------------------

After a pretty long walk, Tahiri, Ben, and Keira finally made it to the 6th Floor. They came down a metallic hall then turned left and proceeded down the next long metallic hallway. Ben and Keira were walking side-by-side together while Tahiri was walking a few feet ahead of them.

Ben looked at Keira then spoke. "Keira."

Keira turned gaze to Ben then replied. "Yes, Ben."

"Since I'm most likely going to be spending the entire day with my family, how about we post pone our saber training session to tomorrow?"

"Hmm…okay. Besides I'm going to be really busy today, anyway. Tahiri told me that after we talk to your aunt and uncle, me and her are going to be training a lot longer and harder today."

"Hey, sounds like Tahiri took some advice from my master."

Keira giggled. "Yeah it sounds that way. But anyway, tomorrow does sound like a better day for us to do our saber training."

"Excellent. We'll begin the session tomorrow evening in the Fitness Room." Ben said with a smile. Keira smiled back then, to Ben's surprise, took his hand into hers.

Ben and Keira, who were now holding each other's hand, followed Tahiri to the end of the metallic hall. The three Jedi then turned right then made their way down the next pathway until they finally reached the Hangar's entrance. They approached the large metallic door then entered. The three Jedi took a few steps then looked around the incredibly large Hangar hoping to spot the Millennium Falcon, which was the legendary ship that belonged Han and Leia. Ben looked over at the far right side of the Hangar and spotted part of the Falcon. Ben couldn't, however, see the rest of the Falcon's structure. Nor could he see if his family was near the Falcon or not, for another ship was blocking his view.

"I see it." Ben said to Tahiri and Keira. "The Falcon is over there in the corner."

"Good. Now let's go greet that aunt and uncle of yours." Said Tahiri.

The three Jedi then proceeded on over to the Millennium Falcon. As they got closer, Ben immediately spotted his entire family, who were gathered near the Millennium Falcon. He saw his aunt, 65-year old Leia Organa Solo, who gave Jaina a hug then happily began to chat with Jaina, Luke, and Mara. Like his mother, Mara Jade, Leia had only a few strands of gray hair in her beautiful long brown hair. For her age, she still looked quite young and she was also very skilled with a lightsaber, thanks to Luke's training.

Standing next to Leia was Ben's uncle, 72-year old Han Solo, who gave Jacen a quick hug then immediately began to chat with him about something. Han still had that tough and manly look to him. His hair was no longer brown but was now gray. Although he was 72, Han was still considered as one of the best and greatest pilots in the galaxy.

Ben along with Tahiri and Keira approached the Falcon. Ben saw his family turn their stares over at him. Both Han and Leia smiled as they saw him, Tahiri, and Keira approach.

"Aunt Leia! Uncle Han!" Ben said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Ben!" Leia said as she and Ben embraced each other in a long hug. Ben left her loving embrace then immediately gave his uncle a quick hug.

"I'm so happy to see the two of you again." Ben said to his aunt and uncle. This was the happiest Ben had felt in a long time.

"And we're glad to see you too, kid." Han said as gave Ben a hard pat on the back. "So how are feeling? Your old man told us a little bit about what happened to you a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm alright. I received only a few minor cuts from Omega's attacks. But nothing serious."

"Yeah, he got all the minor injuries. I, however, got my whole freaking arm cut off." Jaina said as she walked over next to Ben. She looked at her new arm then spoke again. "But luckily this new arm is way better."

Leia smiled briefly then looked at her daughter and nephew with a serious expression. "I'm just relieved that your both okay." Said Leia. She then gave both Ben and Jaina a hug.

"Yeah, me too." Han said as he gave Ben and Jaina a pat on the shoulder.

Just then Tahiri and Keira stepped forward and kindly greeted Han and Leia, who were very glad to meet the two female Jedi again. As Han and Leia were talking to Tahiri and Keira, Ben walked over and said 'good morning' to his parents and his other cousin, Jacen.

After talking to his mother, father, and cousins, Ben briefly looked over at the Falcon and saw the two loyal droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, coming down the Falcon's ramp. Judging from what he was hearing so far, it appeared the two droids were once again having another argument about something. Ben snickered. The golden protocol droid, C-3PO, and the small astromech droid, R2-D2, were at times quite funny especially when the two would get into one of their heated arguments. But even though they would argue sometimes, the two droids were very good friends with each other and have been loyal, kind, and helpful to Ben's entire family for years.

Ben walked over to the two droids, who had finally stopped arguing, then spoke. "Hello there, 3PO." Ben said to C-3PO with a smile then looked at R2-D2. "R2."

C-3PO immediately turned around while R2-D2 happily chirped at Ben. "Oh, Master Ben, it's so good to see you again." Said C-3PO.

"I'm very pleased to see the two of you also." Replied Ben.

"Thank the maker, that you're alright. When R2 and I heard the dreadful news from Mistress Leia, we were terribly worried."

"You two know?"

"Yes, but only a little. We don't exactly know every detail on what's going on. Except that someone who apparently goes by the name, Omega, tried to inflict serious harm on you. R2 and I are both very relieved to see that you are quite alright."

Ben nodded then heard R2 chirp again. "Well, I'm glad to be alright." Ben said with a smile as gave R2 a pat on the head. He then looked over at his aunt and uncle, who appeared to be bidding farewell to Tahiri and Keira. Ben looked back at the droids then said to them. "Anyway guys, I'm going to go over and chat with my family some more. It was a pleasure speaking with you, my friends. So long."

"Oh, so long, Master Ben." Said C-3PO. As C-3PO began to pick up Han and Leia's luggage, R2 chirped a 'goodbye' to Ben. Ben gave a nod then made his way over to his family.

When Ben got closer, he heard Tahiri and Keira say 'goodbye' to his family. Keira looked at Ben then strolled over and embraced him in an affectionate hug. They released their embrace then Ben spoke. "Good luck on your training today."

"Thanks. I'm certainly going to need it. Especially if Tahiri going to be using training methods like Jaina."

Ben smiled. "Well, um. See yah, Keira."

"Goodbye, Ben." Keira said as she looked into Ben's blue eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Keira walked even closer to Ben then gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush. She then turned and walked back to Tahiri. Together, the two female Jedi walked away from the Falcon and made their way to the Hangar's exit.

Ben, who had big smile on his face, briefly looked over at his parents and saw that they were now chatting with his aunt and uncle. He then turned his gaze over at his cousins and saw that they were staring at him with grins on their faces. Ben immediately realized that they saw the whole thing with him and Keira. _Ah, man_, Thought Ben, who was now starting to feel quite embarrassed. Jacen, who had somewhat of a proud look on his face, gave Ben a thumbs up. Jaina just had a simple smile on her face and slowly shook her head at her cousin. Ben looked away with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Hey, you three." Mara said to Ben, Jaina, and Jacen. "Come along, we're all going to go to me and Luke's quarters for breakfast right now."

Ben, Jaina, and Jacen gave a nod then followed Luke, Mara, Leia, and Han, who were already walking away from the Falcon. C-3PO and R2-D2 noticed that everyone was leaving and quickly followed behind.

"Good, since we're heading to your quarters, maybe you can now finally fill me and Leia in on what's going on." Han said to Luke as they were walking. "Like for instance, I want to know exactly who the heck is this, Omega maniac, who literally tried to kill my daughter and nephew? And, I also want to you know exactly what you meant when you said 'this whole thing is complicated'? I mean, how complicated can this whole situation be."

"Umm… well. It's pretty complicated, Han." Said Luke.

"Oh, come on. So far the situation doesn't sound that complicated. It seems pretty basic to me. Some renegade dark Jedi wants to kill off my entire family. See, nothing new or out of the ordinary there."

"Don't worry, Han. Luke will soon tell us the whole story on what's going on." Said Leia.

"Yep. As soon as we reach me and Mara's quarters I'll tell you both everything. But as I said before, this entire situation is far more complicated and difficult than you think." Said Luke.

"Hey, Luke." Replied Han. "We've been through a lot weird and complicated stuff over the years. Heck, we've even seen some things that are pretty out of the ordinary. Whatever it is you're going to tell Leia and I, it probably isn't going to shock me one bit. I mean, like I said. How complicated can this whole thing be?"  
-------------------------------------------

While Jaina, Jacen, and Ben were peacefully eating breakfast in Luke and Mara's dining room, Luke along with Mara told Han and Leia everything about what had happened over past couple of days. When Luke and Mara were finished, Han and Leia just stared at them with expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Alright. So let me get this straight." Han said to Luke. "You're telling me that, that maniac who tried to kill my daughter and nephew. The same one who also successfully killed off everyone including the Sebatynes in a science facility… is you and Callista's son, whose real name is Orion. And he just so happens to be a full fledged Sith Lord trained by Lumiya."

"Yep." Replied Luke.

"And you didn't once go out and have a glass of Corellian ale after finding all that out?"

Luke laughed a little. "I told you it was complicated."

"No kidding." Said Han.

Leia folded her arms. "If Lumiya is the one behind all this, I bet all my credits that she's using some type of lie to make Orion do all this."

"Oh, she's using a lie alright." Mara replied. "That lousy witch has warped Orion into believing that Luke and Callista abandoned him in some forest and left him out to die."

"Hmm." Leia said thoughtfully. "If only there was a way that we could prove to Orion that everything Lumiya is telling him is a lie. Then maybe we could turn him from this dark path that he's currently on."

Luke sighed. "That's unfortunately the dilemma we face. So far there appears to be no way to prove that to him. The only possible way we could accomplish such a task is to find Lumiya and somehow get the truth out of her. But the problem is no one knows where she might be hiding."

"Yeah, she could be half way across the galaxy for all we know." Said Mara.

"Ah, don't worry, she'll slip up eventually." Said Han. "She always does. And then once we find out where she is, we can take care of her once and for all. Now as for Omeg…Orion, you got me on that one. Personally, judging from what I've been hearing about him, I don't know if he can be saved. It sounds like Lumiya has got his mind so warped up that saving the guy is going to be harder than trying to blow up a death star."

"Oh, no doubt, it will be hard to turn him to the Light." Said Luke. "But I'm positive that it can be accomplished. All we have to do is somehow prove to him that Lumiya is lying. Then, and only then, can we turn Orion from the Dark Side of the Force."  
--------------------------------------------

Omega, who was sitting on a large chair sized rock, stared blankly down at the ground. Last night, he received the worst night sleep in his entire life. Nightmares don't often trouble Omega but the one he had last night, however, was a lot different. In his nightmare, he saw his master, Lumiya, brutally kill his mother, Callista. Then the dream got even stranger when he was suddenly transported to this room surrounded by light. In the room of light he had a little chat with his mother, who oddly kept calling him Orion. After telling her to leave him alone, he then saw a black vortex appear behind him. He tried to fight its power but eventually it sucked him in. Omega felt himself falling down an endless abyss while hearing his mother constantly shout the name 'Orion' and that's when he woke up. Several times during the night he tried to get back to sleep but it was futile. Because of the dream, so many thoughts and questions filled his mind that he just couldn't go back to sleep. So all-night, he stood up thinking about his strange but puzzling nightmare.

Omega folded his arms then looked up at the sky. It was now approaching nighttime and here he was still thinking about the cursed dream he had the previous night. But Omega couldn't help it; no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get the images of his dream out of his head.

Omega sighed angrily then stood up and began to pace. _This is ridiculous; it was just a freaking dream_. Thought Omega. Omega frowned as he began to remember his conversation through the Force with his mother. _Why did she keep calling me Orion? Is that my real name? Is my name really Orion? No. No. My name is…Omega. She was just lying that's all. Besides my master told me that my mother and father hated me so much that they didn't even name me. So there's the proof that mother was lying to me_. Thought Omega. Omega paced for a while then suddenly stopped. _Wait a minute. How does my master know all this? How does she know they didn't give me a name? And she never really did tell me how my mother, Callista, died so how would she-_. Omega suddenly shook his head. _No! I got to stop thinking like this. My master has been honest and loyal to me for years. I should be ashamed of myself for thinking such things about her, all because of some stupid dream that probably wasn't even a vision of the past. And why should I believe my mother since she and father are the ones who abandoned me and left me out to die_.

Omega gritted his teeth then clenched his fist and allowed the anger to just swell up inside him as he thought about his mother and father. His anger lessoned and then he immediately began to pace again. Suddenly the image of Lumiya striking down his mother popped up in his head. Omega once again stopped pacing. He then began to remember what Lumiya said in his dream: 'you're Orion no more. You are now Omega. Darth Omega.' _Hmm. Mother told me that what I saw was a vision of the past. Mother showed me an image, whether it's false or not, but my master, however, just tells me things and doesn't really present much proof that what she's saying is true. Hmm. I wonder_. Thought Omega with a frown as he folded his arms. _Maybe I should have a little chat with my master about this after all_.

He then heard the roaring sound of a ship. Omega turned around and saw a very shiny blackish shuttle preparing to land near his ship. Omega automatically knew that the shuttle belonged to his master, Lumiya. The shiny black shuttle slowly and gently landed on the rocky ground beside Omega's ship.

Omega took a deep breath then slowly approached the shuttle. He then stopped a few meters away from the shuttle and patiently waited for his master to exit the ship. After 2 minutes of waiting, Omega finally saw the shuttle's ramp lower to the ground. The first ones to exit the shuttle were Lumiya's two sinister guard droids, Exar and Naga. Exar, the guard droid with the blue painted metallic face, was the smartest and most cunning of the two droids. Although he and Naga were both very skilled with wielding their duel-sided lightsabers, Exar, however, was a slightly better saber wielder than Naga.

Naga, the droid with the orange face paint, was basically Exar's sidekick. He wasn't as smart or intelligent as Exar but he was still quite vicious. He was good with duel sided lightsaber but not as well as Exar. All in all, the two droids together were such a lethal fighting force that even the best of Jedi would have problems fighting them.

Exar and Naga stepped to the side then stood side by side waiting for their mistress to exit. Omega immediately bowed as he saw Lumiya walking down the ramp. Lumiya approached Omega then looked down at him. "Rise." She said in her usual dark tone.

Omega obeyed and rose to his feet. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face then spoke. "I am honored to see you, master."

"It's good to see you too, my apprentice." Lumiya replied as she bitterly looked around the environment.

Lumiya continued to look around then said. "Don't you sense it?"

Omega frowned. "What?"

"Life. Life is an essence of the Light. This planet is swelling with the essences of the Light. Peace, love, tranquility, and Life." Lumiya smirked then added venomously. "How sickening. The very feeling makes me nauseous. But very soon my apprentice, we will turn this haven of life into a graveyard of death. Filled with the dead bodies of every single Jedi."

Omega, who still had a blank look on his face, replied. "And I presume that this new plan of yours is going to help us accomplish such a task?"

"Oh, it will. It will, indeed."

"Well, as long as I'm the one who gets the honor of killing Benjamin and my father, I'll be happy. They are the two that I want to eliminate the most." Omega said darkly. "Especially Benjamin."

Omega had now developed a deep hatred towards his brother. Twice he fought Ben and in both fights, Ben fought him to a stand still. Omega smiled evilly as he began to imagine striking Ben down with every bit of anger and hatred he had. _Some day brother, some day soon you will fall to my blade. And after I strike you down, I will smile as I watch your lousy dead carcass fall to the ground_. Omega thought evilly to himself.

Lumiya placed her hand on Omega's shoulder. "Don't worry, my apprentice. You will get your revenge, soon enough. Come. Let us discuss…the 'plan'."

Lumiya laughed evilly as she and Omega entered her ship.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Notes- Here's yet another chapter. Storywise this chapter is very important especially near the end. I really hope you all enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben exited his quarters then immediately made his way down the hallway. He wasn't too tired this morning for last night he actually received a pretty decent night sleep. But although he got a decent sleep last night, he still, however, had another terrible nightmare about Orion and the Sith. _Nightmares seem to be becoming a nightly routine for me lately_. Thought Ben. The nightmare wasn't like the two he had the night before. This nightmare was sort of similar to the one he had three days ago. Meaning it wasn't too terrifying but it was still serious enough to wake him up in the night. It took him over thirty minutes last night to recuperate before finally sinking back into sleep. Luckily after that one nightmare, he was nightmare free for the entire night.

And it was a good thing that he did get a decent night sleep, for today he was going to have a really tight training schedule. Usually Jaina would split the entire session into two halves. The first half, which was usually done in the morning after breakfast, was the light exercises and the second half, which was usually done in the afternoon right after lunch, was always the amazingly intense but effective exercises. This morning, however, Jaina contacted him and informed him that their session was going to be done a little different today. Instead of the session being split in half and done over a period of time, they were going to do the entire session non-stop without taking any breaks. Meaning as soon as they were done with the first half, he and Jaina would immediately begin on the second.

Ben was of course a little surprised and somewhat shocked by this bit of news, at least up until Jaina immediately explained to him the reason why they were going to be doing the session like this. Apparently, Jaina's soon-to-be-husband Jagged Fel, who got word on what happened to Jaina on the beach a few days ago, was going to be arriving at the Academy in the afternoon and so Jaina wanted them to finish their session earlier before afternoon. Ben understood and told his cousin that he was still looking forward to his session with her despite the fact that there weren't going to be any breaks. But what made him feel slightly more anxious for his session today was that Jaina also told him that she was going to teach him how to do something totally new in his Force exercises and that it would require a lot of patience and concentration. _Hmm. I wonder what it is that Jaina's going to teach me. Judging from what I've heard from her, it sounds like it's going to be most interesting_. Ben thought with a hint of excitement.

Ben came to the end of the hallway then turned right and proceeded down the next sunlit hallway. As he was slowly walking down the hall, his thoughts suddenly shifted to his brother, Orion, who is currently going by the name Darth Omega. Two days had now passed since the day he and Omega had their rather brutal duel on the beach, and there hasn't been any sighting of his brother anywhere. Ben, like several other Jedi, had absolutely no clue as to where he could be located. But one thing's for sure, wherever Omega was, Ben knew that he was probably creating some new strategy to help him get his 'revenge'. And sadly Ben was the one he wanted to kill the most. Thanks to Lumiya's twisted lies, Omega wants revenge on Luke and to get revenge he feels that he has to kill Ben.

Ben looked down at the ground in sadness as he remembered what his brother told him at the beach. He said to Ben: 'I vow with all my heart, I will strike you down.' Ben sighed. Those words stung Ben. Occasionally throughout these two days he would remember that very sentence and every time he thought about it, it always brought sadness to his heart. Although Ben knew that the reason Omega was doing all these dark deeds was because of the Dark Side and Lumiya, it still, however, hurt him to hear that his own brother, a member of his family, wanted to kill him so badly.

Ben slowly shook his head. Ben didn't want to fight his brother again. With all his heart, he wanted to turn Omega to the Light Side. Ben knew, without a doubt, that there was good somewhere within Omega and all it needed, was to be awakened. And the only way to awaken the Light and goodness within Omega was to somehow prove to him that Lumiya has been deceiving to him. But sadly, deep down something told Ben that no matter what, no matter how hard he'd try to avoid it, eventually the time would soon come when he and his brother would clash sabers once more. _All because of a lie,_ Thought Ben. _If only he knew the truth. If only he knew that a false reality has been painted over his eyes by the wicked lies of Lumiya_. Ben sighed in disappointment. _If only there was a way I can prove to him that what Lumiya says is false_.

Ben began to feel sadness enter his heart as he continued to think about this whole complicated situation with his brother. He turned his gaze from floor then looked ahead down the hall. _But realistically speaking, as much as I want to turn my brother from his dark path, there's really nothing I or anyone else can do about it right now. So I must have patience. It may take time, but like my father said, we will eventually find a way to turn my brother to the Light_. Thought Ben as he calmly smiled.

Ben took a deep breath then closed his eyes and stretched out with Light Side. In a matter of seconds, all the sadness and negative thoughts that troubled him were gone and the only thing he felt within him were the positive essences of the Light Side.

Ben, who still had a calm smile on his face, opened his eyes and saw Keira exiting her quarters, which were only a few meters away from Ben. Keira was about to head down the hall until she looked over and saw Ben, who was walking straight towards her. Keira smiled then immediately strolled on over to him.

Ben and Keira embraced each other in a long but very affectionate hug. "Hi, Ben." Said Keira.

"Hello Keira." Replied Ben. As he held her in his arms, Ben once again felt that pleasant feeling of love enter his heart.

Ben and Keira released their embrace then Keira spoke again. "I'm so happy to see this morning."

"And I'm very glad to see you too, Keira." Replied Ben. He then looked deep into Keira's brown eyes and said to her. "You look absolutely beautiful today."

Keira blushed at his comment then briefly looked down at her feet. She turned her gaze back to Ben and looked into his eyes affectionately. "Thank you." Said Keira. She moved even closer to Ben then added in an affectionate tone. "And you, Ben, look very handsome today."

Ben smiled at her comment. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he continued to gaze into her gorgeous brown eyes. Every time he stared into Keira's eyes, it made Ben want to just wrap his arms around her and then kiss her with intense passion. _I wish I could just tell her how I feel about her. But sadly, as much as I love Keira and wish to be with her, I know if I told her, she would just reject me and tell me that she loves Valin. So I best not tell her_. Thought Ben. _But on a positive note at least I still have her friendship_.

They just affectionately gazed into each other's eyes for a while until Ben finally broke the silence. "So, um," Ben said. "Would you like to accompany me to the cafeteria."

"I'd love too." Said Keira, who still had a smile on her face.

Ben and Keira began to walk side-by-side together down the hallway. They made their way to the end of the hallway then turned right and strolled down the next hall. As they were walking to the elevator's entrance, Keira looked over at Ben then asked. "So, uh, Ben. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh, I'm feeling alright. And you?" Said Ben.

"I'm okay."

"You know I'm actually quite surprised to see you up here at this time of the morning. Usually you're one of the first ones down in the cafeteria at this time of day."

"Yeah, I know. Tell you the truth; I actually would've been down there sooner. But when I woke up this morning, I started thinking about something." Keira sighed then continued. "Something that has had me confused and puzzled for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yes, but thankfully after thinking long and hard about it, the thing that had me puzzled no longer confuses me now." Keira said with a smile then looked at Ben affectionately and added. "I finally figured the whole thing out."

"Well, whatever it was that had you so puzzled, Keira, I'm glad to hear that you figured it out." Ben said with a smile as gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Keira reached up to her shoulder and took his hand into hers. "Yeah, me too." Keira said as she gave Ben's hand a gentle squeeze.

Ben and Keira, who were now holding each other's hand, approached the elevator's entrance then stopped.

"Let's hope it's working today." Said Ben.

"Well, it should be. Tahiri told me yesterday evening that the mechanics finally fixed it.  
I didn't use it yesterday evening so; I guess we're just going to have to wait and hope it didn't break down again."

Ben nodded in agreement. As they both stood there waiting calmly and patiently for the elevator, Ben looked over at Keira then asked. "Hey, Keira, how was your day yesterday? Was Tahiri's session more intense than usual?"

"I actually had a pretty good day, yesterday. I even got to spend some time with my parents in the evening. And surprisingly Tahiri's session wasn't as intense as I thought it would be. It was no doubt effective for I learned a lot, but the session just wasn't intense. I guess no one can out do your cousin's extreme training exercises." Said Keira.

"I guess so." Said Ben. "Although I did hear from Nikklas that Lowbacca can sometimes be pretty extreme."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Lowbacca. Yep, I heard that wookiee is so tough and strict that he will really whip you into shape. He's certainly the no nonsense type of master like your cousin."

"That's for sure. But you know, like I said before, although Jaina's methods of training are intense, they do teach a lot and are very effective." Ben said then added with a smile. "I really am proud and happy to have her as my master."

"And I'm proud to have Tahiri as mine. You know, we're all very lucky padawans to have such great and wise masters."

"Agreed." Ben said as he and Keira entered the elevator, which finally opened up. "And I'm also glad that you had a good day yesterday."

Keira smiled. "But anyway, Ben, how was your day with your family yesterday?" Keira asked as the elevator door closed up.

"It was excellent." Ben replied as the elevator began to move. "We spent the entire day enjoying each other's company and chatting with one another about a lot of different things. My aunt and uncle even told me a little bit about their long vacation they had in the Unknown Regions, which sounded quite fascinating. All in all, it truly was a great and rather relaxing day."

"That's nice to hear. After everything that has happened this week, you all definitely deserved to have a peaceful day." Keira said as the elevator stopped.

The elevator doors opened and Ben and Keira immediately exited then proceeded down the hallway to their left. As they were walking down the hall, Ben said to Keira. "Oh, Keira. Don't forget that later this evening we do our little saber training session together."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Replied Keira. "So are we still doing it in the Fitness Area or should we do it in the Courtyard?"

"Um, we're still going do it in the Fitness Area like we planned yesterday. So make sure you meet me there in the evening."

"Okay." Said Keira. "But you know what, later on I'll just give you a buzz on the comlink to let you know when exactly I'm going to be headed over there."

Ben gave a nod. "Alright." Said Ben. "I really am looking forward to our little session today."

"Me too." Keira replied softly.

They came to the end of the hallway then turned right and made their way down the next sunlit hallway, which led to the cafeteria.

"Um, Ben." Keira said.

"Hmm?"

"When we're in the Fitness Area today, there's something important that I'm going to have to tell you. Something, very important." Keira said in a serious tone.

"Really? What is it?"

"Remember earlier when I was talking about the thing that had me confused but no longer has me confused?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it… involves you."

"Me?" Ben said as he and Keira approached the cafeteria's entrance.

"Yes. Don't worry its not bad news." Keira said reassuringly then added in a rather affectionate tone. "Not bad news at all."

Ben frowned. "Hmm. Well, now I'm even more anxious for our session later." Said Ben.

Ben and Keira then together entered the cafeteria.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Luke folded his arms as he slowly strolled through the garden. As he passed by a patch of light blue flowers, he suddenly saw several meters down the path his sister, Leia, sitting comfortably on a bench, which was seated underneath a large shady tree. Luke smiled then made his way over to his sister.

Leia looked to her right then immediately smiled as she saw him approach. "Luke." Leia said to her brother.

"Leia." Luke said with a nod. He then briefly looked around then spoke again. "So where's Han?"

"Oh, he's still up in our quarters. He'll probably come down here later." Replied Leia. "But anyway, how did the Council meeting go?"

"It was alright." Luke said as he took a seat next to Leia.

"Did anyone find any new information on where Lumiya and Orion could be located?"

Luke slowly shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Although Kyp still believes that Orion might still be on this planet somewhere."

"Yeah, but didn't Tekli say that the probes found nothing."

"Yep. But Kyp is still having them search again anyway."

"I don't know. I think Mara could be right, Orion might have already left the planet and made his way back to whatever world Lumiya is on."

"And whatever world Lumiya is located on has got to be one amazingly isolated planet or moon. Throughout these several days, the Council and I have checked with every single possible source we have in the galaxy and not one of them has any new information on Lumiya's whereabouts."

"What about Karrde? He always has info on something."

Luke sighed. "Mara contacted him two days ago and sadly the only information he had were Lumiya's previous locations. According to him, the last world Lumiya was located on was Naboo and that's basically it. Besides that, Karrde has absolutely no info as to where she is now."

Leia shook her head in disbelief. "Well that's certainly shocking. I never thought I'd hear the day where Karrde would fail to give new information on a situation."

"Yep, it certainly surprised me and Mara, that's for sure."

"Hey, what about our military contacts? Did you check with them?"

"Yep, in fact, they were the first ones me and the Council checked with. Corran contacted Kenth and Kenth told him that the military has no info on Lumiya and didn't find any unusual happenings going on in any of the Republic worlds, except of course the whole Rhen Var incident. I contacted Wedge and he basically said the same thing. And Jaina talked to Jag yesterday and asked him."

"Let me guess."

"Yep, he gave the same answer Wedge gave. So as I said, we've checked with all our sources and none of them has any info on Lumiya."

Leia smirked. "Well I got to give her credit. She certainly planned this whole thing perfectly." Leia said in a very sarcastic tone. "First she feeds Orion these little lies and deceit so she can have him do her bidding. Now to top it off, she's gone and located herself on the most secretive and most incredibly hidden world in the galaxy. Oh yeah, someone just give her an award."

Luke snickered a little at Leia's comment. Leia folded her arms then leaned back on the bench and sighed. "Let's just hope Han is right and that she eventually slips up." Said Leia.

"Yeah, let's hope." Said Luke.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Ben entered the Great Hall then proceeded over to the pathway, which would take him to the Fitness Area. It was now evening and he had to go meet Keira, who contacted him three minutes ago and told him that she was heading to the Fitness Area for their lightsaber session. _She's probably already there by now_. Thought Ben. Ben had now exited the Great Hall and was now making his way down the long pathway that led to the Fitness Area.

As he was walking, Ben began to think about his day. He was actually having a pretty exceptional day so far. First he had a nice chat with Keira, who was surprisingly acting really affectionate towards him today. Then he and Keira had breakfast with all their friends. After that, he met up with Jaina in the Courtyard where they did the first half of their training session. To Ben's surprise, today Jaina had him do all the intense exercises for the entire first half. And like she said, as soon as they were done with the first half they immediately went ahead and started on the second half. For the second half, Jaina took him to the Academy's Hangar and that's when she revealed her surprise to him. She was going to teach him how to use the Force to lift and move an X-Wing. This of course made Ben happy and excited so they immediately got to training. At first, Ben could barely lift it. But after attempting it non-stop for forty-five minutes, Ben finally was able to lift the X-Wing off the ground with the Force. Sadly, however, he could only move it five-feet before he dropped it. Like Jaina, Ben knew that with a lot of patience and a lot more training, he'd eventually be able to lift and move the X-Wing all the way to the opposite side of the Hangar. _Once again, Jaina showed why she's such an excellent master_. Ben thought with a smile. So after his quick, intense, and exciting session with his cousin, he just relaxed for a while in his quarters. He was surprised, however, when Tahiri contacted him. Apparently she heard that he was going to help Keira out with her lightsaber skills. Tahiri was of course very happy that he would kindly volunteer to help Keira out, so she told him that she had now made him Keira's official lightsaber tutor. Meaning Keira would be doing most of her lightsaber training with Ben instead of in Tahiri's session. _Oh man, I just hope I'm a good tutor, though. Hopefully I'll explain and instruct things correctly to Keira. Oh boy, what if I don't_. Ben thought, as nervousness was starting wash over him. _Okay, okay. Stay calm. Stay calm. Remember what Jacen told you, stay positive and don't let negatives start flowing in_.

Ben approached the Fitness Area's entrance then entered. As soon as he walked in, he immediately spotted Keira pacing on the right side of the room. Ben then briefly looked around the room and noticed that he and Keira were the only ones in the room. He then turned his gaze to Keira and smiled. Keira looked over at Ben then immediately smiled and stopped pacing.

Ben walked over to Keira then said to her. "So you ready?"

"Yep." Keira replied.

"Excellent. Let us begin then."

Ben and Keira started the session out with a simple lightsaber practice duel, where the sabers are set on stun, for Ben told Keira that he wanted to look at her lightsaber style closely so he could see where her sloppy attacks is coming from. After dueling for three minutes, Keira using one hand thrust her bluish blade toward Ben. Ben easily deflected the stab then swung his blade and knocked Keira's saber right out of her hand. Ben deactivated his green saber and saw Keira give a frustrated sigh.

"Keira, relax, you're doing good." Ben said calmly and sincerely as he walked over and picked Keira's lightsaber.

Keira shook her head. "Who am I kidding? I have been wielding a saber for a long time now and still I'm sloppy with it. I'm never going to be as good with a lightsaber like you and Valin. I'm just," Keira said then she looked down at the ground in sadness. "I'm just not that good. And I never will be."

"Hey," Ben said softly as he walked up to Keira. He gently lifted her chin until their eyes met then said. "Listen to me. You are not a bad saber wielder."

"But-."

"No 'buts'. Here, let me tell you something that I've learned in my training. What I've learned is; even though you fail on something the first time, you mustn't quit. You have to keep attempting it again and again, and heck you might even have to attempt it five or ten times, until finally you've learned so much from your previous mistakes that you've perfected whatever it was that you were trying to learn. Example, today, Jaina was teaching me how to lift and move an X-Wing by using the Force. On my first attempt, I could barely lift it off the ground."

The last comment made Keira giggle a little. Ben even snickered but then finally continued on. "But, after attempting non-stop for forty-five minutes, I was finally able to lift it and move it."

"How far did you move it over?" Asked Keira.

"Unfortunately only five feet. But you see that's a huge improvement from where I started out. With a lot of patience and a lot of effort, I went from not being able to lift the ship to being able to lift and move it. And who knows, in a few months I might be able to move it across the entire hangar. But the point is, Keira, at first when you don't succeed on a task like lifting an X-Wing or wielding a lightsaber skillfully, you must not give up. Remember the old motto, 'practice makes perfect'."

Keira smiled then nodded in agreement. "You're right, Ben. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome, Keira."

"You know, Ben. You're very wise for someone your age."

Ben smiled. "Ah, well. I still have a lot to learn though. Like my father said, 'wisdom comes in time it doesn't come overnight'. But anyway, back to our session. Now, Keira, when we first started our practice duel you were wielding your saber exceptionally. Your movements were fast and your swings were graceful. But when got to the last minute of the duel that's when I noticed that your attacks were beginning to get sloppy. And I know why."

Ben saw Keira's face lit up. "You do? What is it?" Keira asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Ben folded his arms then explained. "When you first started you were using a fast lightsaber style, which you seem to have perfected. But in the last minute, you switched over to a more fencing saber style, which seems to be the source for your sloppy attacks and that's where you need some improvement. So, what we're going to do for the rest of the session is work on that fencing style of yours."

"And with a lot of patience and effort, I'll perfect it, right."

"Exactly." Ben said with a smile as he handed Keira her lightsaber. "Now, let's begin."

For the rest of session, Ben worked on helping Keira improve on her fencing saber style. After an hour of training, they both agreed to call it a day.

"I guess that will be it for today. We'll have another session tomorrow same time, alright." Ben said as he and Keira were walking to the Fitness Area's exit.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Said Keira. Keira suddenly had them stop a few meters away from the exit door. Keira looked into Ben's eyes then said. "Thank you, Ben."

"Ah." Ben said as he looked down at his feet.

Keira then leaned and kissed Ben softly and affectionately on the cheek, which made Ben blush. They then stared into each other's eyes for a long time until Keira broke the silence. "Ben."

"Hmm?"

"Remember the important thing I had to tell you?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You told me earlier that you would tell me here in the Fitness Area. So what is it, Keira? What's the important thing you have to tell me?"

Keira briefly turned her gaze from Ben then took a deep breath. She looked into Ben's eyes again then spoke. "Ben. You and I have been friends for a long time. And, um."

Ben saw a nervous look appear on her face. Whatever it was she was going to tell him certainly made her feel nervous.

"Uh, um, uh. I, I care about you, Ben. I care about you a lot." Said Keira.

"Yeah, I, care about you too, Keira. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Keira shook her head. "No. I, uh."

Keira moved closer to Ben while still looking into his eyes.

"Ben. Ben, I-." Keira said in a very low loving tone.

Ben saw Keira move even closer to him until the distance between them were only a few centimeters. Ben's heartbeat quickened and felt wave of nervousness wash over him. But at the same time, he felt that feeling of love enter his heart. And once again he felt that urge to just kiss her. He then walked a little closer and stared lovingly into her brown eyes.

"Yes, Keira." Ben said in a low but affectionate tone.

Both of them started leaning their faces closer until their lips were now only two inches apart.

"Ben, I, I, I, lo-."

Both of them leaned closer and were about to kiss when suddenly Jacen and his wife, Tenel Ka, entered the room, which startled both Ben and Keira. Jacen and Tenel Ka looked at Ben and Keira for a second then realized that they must have interrupted something.

"Oh, um, sorry. Sorry if we interrupted anything. Don't worry, just pretend like we're not even here." Jacen said as he and Tenel Ka walked over to the left side of the Fitness Area. Jacen and Tenel Ka then activated their sabers and began their friendly practice duel.

Ben sighed then slowly shook his head. He turned his attention back to Keira, who was no longer standing very close to him and had a very disappointed look on her face. "So, uh. You were about to tell me the important thing that was on your mind." Said Ben.

"Uh," Keira said nervously then looked over at Jacen and Tenel Ka then back at Ben. "Um, never mind. I'll um, tell you later."

"Later? But-."

"Uh, see yah, Ben." Keira said in a nervous tone as she slowly began to back up toward the exit.

"Keira wait." Ben said as Keira immediately exited the room. Ben, who now had a confused look on his face, began to think about what had just occurred and also what was about occur if Jacen and Tenel Ka hadn't came in. _I can't believe this. Keira and I were about to… kiss each other! Which means that maybe Keira does have feelings for me. Maybe she really does love me. And the thing she was going to tell me was that she loved me._ Thought Ben. _No, no. Impossible. Keira loves Valin more. Or does she?_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Omega, who was sitting on a rock, looked up at the evening sky. He was once again thinking about the dream he had a few days ago. Just thinking about the dream made Omega want to go and speak to his master about a few things. The dream had arisen several questions that he kept hidden for a long time but wanted answered. Like: How does his master know all this? How did his master know his parents didn't give him a name? How did his mother die? And if his master didn't know how she died, then how does she know his mother was even dead? Suddenly the image of Lumiya striking down Callista popped up in Omega's head. _Was it a vision of the past? Did my master kill my mother?_ Thought Omega. _No. No. I really do have to stop thinking like this. My master couldn't have killed my mother. She would never have lied to me all these years_. Omega then frowned. _However, she never really does answer any of my questions on the subject. So it could be poss-… No. I've got to stop. My master has been like a mother to me. She raised me like a son and she's always been by my side. She would never deceive me. Would she?_

Omega then looked down at the ground then buried his face in his hands as images of his dream once again filled his head. He then looked up from the ground with an angry expression on his face. _Hmm. No more waiting. Tonight, I'm going to have a little chat with my master about this whole thing. And this time, I want some good answers_.

Omega was about stand up when he suddenly heard the deep sinister robotic voice of Exar. "Lord Omega." Said Exar.

Omega stood up then turned around and saw Exar and Naga standing a few meters away from him. "What is it?" Omega said in a very annoyed but angry tone.

"The Mistress wishes to speak with you at once. She wants to discuss more with you about 'the plan'." Said Exar.

Omega turned his stare away from the droids and to his master's shuttle. He didn't say another word to the droids he just walked straight towards the shuttle. He walked up the shuttle's ramp and entered. Omega made his way through the ship until finally he reached the cockpit, which was rather large. He saw his master, Lumiya, standing 2 meters away from the pilot and copilot's seats. Lumiya had her gaze fixated on the cockpit's window. Omega walked a little closer then gave a short bow.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" said Omega, who had a blank expression on his face.

"It appears, my apprentice, that we can commence with 'the plan' sooner than expected." Said Lumiya.

"How so?" Asked Omega. He was trying to make himself sound interested in their plan, but currently he could really care less. He had to many questions on his mind. Questions that he wanted answered.

Lumiya turned around then looked at Omega. "I just checked the ship's sensors. It's picking up several small signals circling around this continent. Judging from the sensors, these small signals are, without a doubt, probes." Said Lumiya. She then smirked. "In their feeble attempt to locate us, little do those foolish Jedi know that they are actually digging their own grave."

Omega smiled thinly then nodded. "Ah, I see. You want one of the probes to spot us so it can alert the Jedi."

"Exactly." Lumiya replied with an evil smile. "Then once it alerts the Jedi, you father will, no doubt, gather a group of Jedi to come out to find you."

"And when he comes, I'll be waiting for him. And if Benjamin comes with him, then he will also fall to my blade." Omega said with a thin evil smile on his face. Although he had a lot on his mind, the mere thought of getting vengeance on his brother and father made him excited to begin 'the plan'.

Lumiya continued to smile as she saw and felt the anger rush through Omega. "Yes. Let your anger flow. It is the key to defeating your brother and father. You will deal with them and I will eliminate the rest of Jedi in the group your father will bring." Lumiya turned her dark, evil stare to the cockpit window. "Then comes the fitting finale to our great plan. While you and I are dealing with your father and his group of Jedi, Exar and Naga will sneak on down to the Academy. There they will ensure that the Jedi will all go out in a big-." Lumiya giggled evilly. "Bang."

Omega folded his arms. "So where are the probes currenly located?"

"At the moment, none are near our location yet." Lumiya said as she turned her gaze back to Omega. "However, according to the sensors, two probes will be approaching the edge of this trench in another ten minutes. So, my apprentice, that gives you plenty of time to get to the top. Now go."

Lumiya then turned and looked back at the window. Omega wasn't going to leave just yet. He still had things that he wanted to discuss with Lumiya.

Lumiya frowned then looked over at Omega, who was still standing there looking at her. "Why aren't you obeying my wishes?" Lumiya said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Omega looked into her yellow eyes and suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken with fear. Lumiya was staring at him with a very deadly look on her face, a look that could frighten any normal person.

"Master, there's something I need to talk to you about." Said Omega.

Lumiya just continued stare at him waiting for him to say exactly what it is that made him not leave.

"Um, recently, I had this…dream. In my dream, my mother spoke to me through the Force. She kept calling me Orion. And I was wondering, are you positive that my mother and father didn't give me a name?" Said Omega.

Lumiya stared at him for a second then finally answered. "Yes, I am positive. She is obviously lying to you, my apprentice, for you and I both know that she and your father hated you so much that they didn't even name you."

"But how do you know this? How do you know they didn't give me a name?"

Omega saw his master stare at him with a very unreadable expression on her face. For a second, he thought he saw her eyes shift a little. "I have my ways of finding things out." Lumiya said a thin smile. "You should know that by now. But it really doesn't matter, though. All you need to know is that I, unlike your parents, would never lie to you. Tell me, over these years have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, no but-."

"That's right, my apprentice. It appears, Lord Omega, that even through death your mother hates you so much and wants you to suffer so badly, that she's even filling your mind with nightmares at night. Now, honestly, who are going to trust? Someone who raises you like a son, whose never deceived or lied to you, and has always been by your side for so many years? Or someone who abandons in a forest and then through death plagues your mind with horrible nightmares?"

Omega looked down at his feet.

Lumiya smiled evilly. "Exactly, me. Remember it is your mother and father who are the liars and deceivers." Lumiya then walked up to Omega then lifted his chin with the tip of her hand. "Beware of their poisonous words."

Omega nodded. "Yes master." He said with a hint of disappointment. _Again, she didn't answer my question_. Thought Omega.

Lumiya turned then walked away from Omega. She then once again stood and looked out the window.

"Master, wait, there's one last thing I want to ask before I leave." Said Omega.

"Yes?" Lumiya said as she turned her stare to Omega.

"How did my mother die?"

Omega saw her stare him with that same deadly look on her face. Lumiya walked up to Omega then said. "Lets forget the past. Callista is dead and gone. Just forget about her. Forget about her." Lumiya caressed Omega's cheek. "Don't let her plague your mind no more."

Omega, who had a blank expression on his face, just nodded and said. "Yes, master."

He then turned and made his way toward the ship's exit. Omega rolled his eyes as his blank expression turned into one of annoyance and anger. _Once again, she didn't answer any of my questions. She just gave me the same stupid uninformative answer like she always gives me_. Omega thought as he walked down the ramp. _Trust you, huh. How can I trust you, master, if you can't even give me a full solid answer to my questions? But she is my master and since she did raise me like a son, I should be loyal and trust her. Besides if I can't trust my own master_. Omega then looked down at the ground in sadness. _Who can I trust?_  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Lumiya folded her arms as she looked through the cockpit window. She then slowly strolled over and sat comfortably in the pilot's seat. She leaned back in her seat as she began to think about her apprentice and her 'true plan'. _Hmm. For second there, it appeared that the Light was once again trying to awaken within my apprentice. No doubt, I felt a conflict of emotions going on within him. But no matter, at least in the end the darkness prevailed within him, and his pathetic soul still belongs to me._ Thought Lumiya. _Yes, my apprentice. Do my bidding. Fulfill the dark side's needs and help bring forth the end of the Jedi. Then after you fulfill your destiny and eliminate your father and the rest of your family._ Lumiya then smiled evilly. _I will kill you, my apprentice, the same way I killed your mother. Then with your death, it will truly be the end of the Skywalker bloodline and the Dark Side will once again dominate the Force. Oh, yes, everything is going according to my plan_.

Lumiya then laughed evilly to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes- Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina approached the large metallic entrance of the Academy's Hangar then immediately entered. Jaina took a few steps then stopped and looked around the entire hangar hoping to spot her husband's clawcraft, which was basically an updated and enhanced version of an Imperial Tie Interceptor.

As she was scanning the hangar for Jag's ship, she suddenly saw his clawcraft enter on the left side of the Hangar and gently land beside one of the stationed Jedi star fighters. Jaina smiled then made her way on over to Jag's clawcraft. She stopped a few meters away from the ship then patiently waited for Jag to exit. After a few seconds, 37-year-old black haired and blue-eyed, Jagged Fel, finally exited his clawcraft. He looked over at his soon-to-be-wife and smiled. He slowly walked over to Jaina until the distance between them was only a few centimeters. The two lovers affectionately stared into each other's eyes for a minute until finally they embraced each other in a long but very affectionate hug.

"It's good to see you again, my love." Jag said in a low but very loving tone.

"It's good to see you, too." Said Jaina. They released their hug but remained very close together. Jaina looked into Jag's eyes then spoke again. "I really did miss you."

"And I missed you." Jag said as he gently caressed Jaina's cheek. He then wrapped his arms around her and slowly pulled her closer to him until there was no distance between them. Jag and Jaina looked into each other's eyes then kissed passionately. Jaina gently wrapped her arms around Jag's neck and deepened their passionate and loving kiss. They kissed for a while then Jag slowly pulled away and once again looked into Jaina's beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm so relieved that you're alright." Jag said as he slowly rubbed Jaina's arm. "Ever since you told me about what happened to you on the beach, the mere thought that I almost lost you has been haunting my mind."

"Well you didn't lose me." Said Jaina. She then gave Jag a quick but soft kiss on the lips. "And you can thank my cousin for that."

"Ben?"

"Yep. If it weren't for Ben that horrible thought that's been plaguing your mind would've no doubt become an awful reality."

"Well then, remind me to thank him later. But in the mean time," Jag said as he folded his arms. "Mind telling me the full story on what's going on around here? Like who is this psychopath Omega? And why does he want to kill you and Ben?"

"Actually its just Ben that he really wants to kill."

"But why? Why Ben? Who is this madman anyway?"

Jaina sighed. "It's a, long story. I'll, um, tell you the whole troubling situation along the way to my quarters. But first," Jaina said as she took a few steps away from Jag. She looked at him again then said. "There's something that I want to show you."

"What is it?' Jag asked with a frown.

"It's about my new prosthetic here you see-."

"Oh boy. Let me guess; you did some spectacularly unnatural enhancement on it."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that all the enhancements are unnatural. Sure there's a few things in my new arm that could easily kill a person. But other than that, nothing too unnatural."

"Uh huh. So, um, what are some of these 'gadgets' you have in that new arm of yours?"

"Mostly just stuff that can be used to repair a ship. Let me show you."

Jaina showed him every single enhancement in her arm that could be used to repair things. In many ways, the gadget system in her arm was identical to the gadget system of an astro droid. Whenever Jaina activated a gadget in her arm, a section of the arm's artificial skin would slide open allowing the gadget to pop out. When she deactivates the gadget, it returns inside her arm and the section of artificial skin slides close.

"Hmm. Quite similar to the gadgets of astromech droid." Jag said as he stared at Jaina's arm.

"Sort of. Except of course an astro droid still has more though." Said Jaina.

"Fascinating. Without a doubt, I can certainly see how all that is going to come in very handy for you." Said Jag. He then folded his arms and spoke again. "Now about those certain 'enhancements' that can kill a person. Um, what are they exactly?"

"Oh, they're nothing too unique or original, just a, uh, flame thrower and a shock beam. Oh and um this little thing."

Jaina then pointed her left arm at the Hangar's thick metallic wall. Suddenly a piece of artificial on her wrist slid open and out came a small blaster cannon, which despite it's size was actually quite powerful. Jaina fired her wrist blaster at the wall then smiled as she saw the powerful blaster bolt blow a 6-inch hole in the wall.

Jag, whose mouth was now gaped open, stared at the wall in shock then spoke. "Little thing? Jaina, my love, it just blew a hole in the wall!"

"Oh yeah." Jaina said with a proud expression on her face. She deactivated her wrist blaster then spoke again. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd certainly say so."

"Like I told my family several times, this prosthetic of mine is just a hundred times better than any plain ordinary arm." Jaina said as she placed her hand on Jag's shoulder. "Now, anyway, let's head on over to my quarters. We have a lot to talk about."

Jag turned his gaze away from the hole in the wall and to Jaina. "Yes, we, um, do indeed." Said Jag.

Jag and Jaina then made their way out of the Hangar. As the couple strolled side-by-side together through the halls of the Academy, Jaina told Jag everything about the whole situation with Lumiya and Omega. When she was through telling him, instead of having an expression of shock, Jag just had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm. Well, this certainly is quite the predicament." Jag said as he and jaina turned and proceeded down another long hallway.

"Told yah." Replied Jaina.

"So that's why you were asking me yesterday if there were any unusual activity in Chiss Space. You're trying to find where Lumiya and Omega could be located."

"Precisely. You see, if we can just find where there are, we can then confront them and bring an end to this whole mess once and for all."

"Sounds like a tough task for you and the Jedi. Especially the whole strange converting Omega to the good side thing."

"Yeah, I know, it's not going to be easy. But there is indeed good in him and my family and I are quite confident that he can be turned to the Light."

Jag shook his head. "I don't know. Even though I don't really understand some of this Force stuff, I still find it hard to believe that there is an inch of good in a person who enjoys going out and brutally murdering countless of innocent people."

"Like I said before, the only reason he's doing all this is because Lumiya has flooded his head with a bunch of lies and nonsense. If we prove to Orion that Lumiya is deceiving him, the goodness within him will surely awaken."

"I'm still a little skeptical about all this. How do you know that after you prove to him that Lumiya is tricking him that he won't try to kill you along with Lumiya?"

"I don't. But we have to believe and hope that in the end after all is said and done that Orion will come to the Light."

Jag sighed. "Well, I really do hope you're right, Jaina."

After going down two more hallways, they finally came to the entrance of Jaina's quarters. They both stopped in front of her door then looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Jaina, who now had a mischivious grin on her face, moved closer to Jag until there was no distance between them.

"It's been a long time since you and I have had a nice, romantic evening together." Jaina said in a loving tone as she wrapped her arms around Jag's neck.

Jag smiled then wrapped his arms around Jaina. "How about tonight we focus on no more trouble some issues and make up for lost time." Jag said in a low but affectionate tone.

"I like the sound of that." Said Jaina.

Jag and Jaina then kissed each other deeply and passionately. Their kiss became even more intense as they slowly entered Jaina's quarters.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben, who had a very thoughtful look on his face, paced back and forth in his quarters. His mind was ficated on Keira. Ben still couldn't believe it. Earlier this evening in the Fitness Area, he and Keira were about to kiss each other. And by the look of it, Keira actually wanted to kiss him. _What if after all this time, I've been wrong. What if Keira does love me more than Valin. I mean she did after all try to kiss me. And I certainly wanted to kiss her_. Thought Ben. After everything that had occurred that evening, a thought, which had been buried deep within Ben for a long time, had once again arisen in his mind. _Should I tell Keira how I feel about her_? Ben thought as he continued to pace. That was the main question, which had been circling through Ben's mind for the past hour. After he left the Fitness Area, Ben had the urge to just go to Keira and tell her that he loved her. But nervousness set in and in the end Ben decided to think more on the matter.

Ben sighed then walked out onto his balcony. He took a deep breath then gazed out at the setting sun and immediately began to think about what he should do. As he stood there thinking, memories of the times he had shared with Keira entered his mind. _What should I do?_ Ben thought to himself.

Ben stood there thinking for thirty minutes until finally he came to a decision. _No more hiding the truth. I'll never truly know how she feels unless I go to her and tell her my feelings. Then she will tell me hers. And if she does love me than our bond will become deeper and stronger than friendship_. Ben thought with a calm smile. _But if she just so happens to reject me, at least, I would still have her friendship. So yes, no more talking about it. I'm going to go now and tell Keira that I love her_.

Ben turned then immediately made his way to his door. He exited his room then immediately made his way down the hallway, which lead to Keira's quarters. As he approached the end of the hallway, he suddenly heard the voices of Valin and Keira coming down the opposite hall. Ben stopped at the corner and frowned. _What could they be talking about?_ Thought Ben. Since he was at the edge of the hallway and they were down the opposite hall, neither Valin nor Keira could see Ben. So Ben remained where he was and listened closely.

"Keira," said Valin. "What I'm trying to say is… I love you. I love you, Keira."

Ben felt his heart sink. He then sighed in sadness. _Valin beat me to it_. Ben thought sadly to himself. He then listened to Keira's reply.

"I, uh, um. Valin, I, uh, love you too-." Said Keira.

Ben, who now had a mixed look of shock, confusion, and sadness on his face, turned his gaze to the ground. He felt as if a death star had just blown up his heart. No more did he feel peace, tranquility, and love. He now only felt pain, sorrow, and pure sadness. Without hesitation, Ben turned and quickly walked back to his quarters. Sadly, he left too soon for he didn't hear Keira finish her sentence.

"Just not in that way. I love you like a brother, Valin." Said Keira.

Valin slowly turned his gaze to the ground. "Oh." Valin said disappointedly.

Keira's heart sank as she saw the look of sadness on Valin's face. She sighed then spoke softly. "I don't, I don't want this to be the end of our friendship. You and I can still be friends, right?"

Valin looked at Keira then replied. "Of course. Keira this is no way going to ruin our friendship."

Keira smiled then embraced Valin in a hug. "You really are a good friend." Said Keira.

"You're a good friend too, Keira." Said Valin. They released their embrace then Valin spoke again. "All I can say is, Ben is going to be one lucky guy to have you.'

"You mean, you know that I-."

"Part of me kind of knew. It was actually quite obvious at times." Said Valin. He then smiled and said sincerely. "It appears that you two were meant to be together. And I just want you to know that I wish both you and Ben great happiness together."

Keira smiled then replied. "Thank you, Valin."

Valin, who was still feeling a little sad, gave a nod then spoke. "See yah, Keira."

"So long, Valin."

Valin then turned and made his way down the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

Author notes- Here's another chapter. WARNING: Lots of mush in this chapter. This chapter is definitely Rated T. I hope you all love it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long climb, Omega finally made it out of the trench and to the surface. He walked a few meters away from the trench's edge then stopped and waited for the probes. After waiting for one minute, Omega finally saw two little white circular probes slowly hovering straight towards him. The probes continued to approach Omega then stopped four meters away from him. Suddenly a small blue light appeared on both probes, which meant that they had indeed spotted Omega. The two probes then turned around and immediately hovered away into the night. _Good. Go. Go and inform my father and brother where I am. So they can come and meet their destiny_. Omega thought with an evil glare. _And that destiny is death. Oh yes, the countdown for my father, brother, and the Jedi's destruction has now officially begun_.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben, who was sitting on his bed, stared straight ahead with a very sad look on his face. He was currently thinking about what he had just heard in the hallway. Although Ben felt deeply hurt and depressed inside, he also felt empty. As if a part of his very soul had been snatched away. He loved Keira so much and to hear her say that she deeply loved Valin, just greatly broke his heart.

Ben closed his eyes then took a deep breath and stretched out with the Light to try and relax himself. Five minutes passed and the sorrow was still there plaguing him. Ben opened his eyes then turned his gaze to the window. It was no use, not even the Light could lessen the pain he felt. _Nothing can_. Thought Ben. _I was right. Sadly, I was right all along. Keira does love Valin more and the very thing that she was probably going to tell me in the fitness area was that she loved Valin. She wasn't going to kiss me. She probably didn't even want to kiss me. Maybe it was me who was trying to kiss her and all she wanted to do was to just lightly reject me. And that explains why Keira was so hesitant to tell me what it is that was on her mind. She was worried that her rejection would hurt my feelings_. Ben sighed. _I love her so much and yet she doesn't love me at all. She never did love me. She never will love me_.

That very thought made the pain and sadness within Ben thicken. He could no longer control it. The pain and sorrow that he was feeling had now grown too immense. It felt like a thousand daggers were stabbing him straight through the heart non-stop. The pain, the sorrow, the sadness, and the hurt were so thick that Ben was now on the verge to tears. Images of Keira began to relentlessly swarm in Ben's heads. The thought that he could never be with her also circled in his mind, plaguing and eating away at him like a parasite. And the memory of the words that Keira said to Valin in the hallway echoed through his brain, causing the pain that he felt to greatly increase. _I mustn't cry. I must not give in to this sadness. I must not-_. Ben thought as tears began to drip down his face. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't prevent the tears from pouring. Ben covered his eyes with his right hand and began to heavily cry. He cried for six minutes until he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Ben removed his right hand from his now tear soaked eyes then wiped the tears from his face. He sniffed then got up from his bed and slowly made his way to his door.

He wiped a few more tears away then took a deep breath and opened the door. To his surprise, he saw that the one knocking on his door was none other than Keira.

At first Ben didn't say a word. He just stared at Keira with a very depressed look on his face. Once again, he felt that stinging, saddening pain in his heart. But he had to somehow control this powerful sadness. He couldn't possibly let Keira, who now had a worried look on her face, see him this weak and pathetic.

"Keira? What are you doing here?" Ben said weakly.

"I, uh, just came by because I wanted to spend some time with you tonight." Keira said gently while looking into Ben's eyes. Her heart sank as she saw the hurt and sadness that filled his eyes. Just seeing Ben this depressed made Keira feel absolutely terrible inside.

Ben sniffed then replied. "Keira, I, kind of want to be left alone for a while."

"Ben what's wrong?" Keira asked softly with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Nothing. There's, nothing wrong. I feel just-." Ben suddenly stopped as he continued to stare at Keira. Just looking at her made him feel worst. Once again, he felt the pain and sadness wash over him like a tidal wave. The thought that he will never be able to be with her filled his head. He turned his now tear filled gaze to the ground then finished his sentence. "Just fine."

Keira's heart shattered at the sight of Ben crying. Sadness soon entered and enveloped her soul. Whenever Ben was sad or depressed, it always made her feel the same way. She loved Ben so much that she just couldn't take seeing him like this. The whole thing made Keira want to hold Ben and comfort him with every bit of love in her heart.

Keira, who was now on the verge to tears, walked closer to Ben, then gently placed her hand on his arm. "Ben." She said softly.

Ben briefly stared into her eyes with a very sad expression on his face then slowly looked back at the ground. He then turned and slowly made his way to his balcony. He walked to the balcony's edge then stopped. Keira sighed then strolled on over to Ben, who was standing on the balcony staring out at the scenery with a very depressed look on his face.

Keira placed her hand on Ben's arm and began to gently rub it. "Ben, I can clearly see the pain and sorrow in your eyes. Heck, I can even feel it radiating from you through the Force." Said Keira. She stepped closer to Ben then spoke again. "You have always been there for me when I needed comfort. Now I want to be there for you. I care about you a lot, Ben. Please, just tell me what it is that's troubling you. What is it that's making you feel so sad?"

Ben didn't reply. He just continued to stare out at the Mon Calamari scenery.

"Is it…about Orion?" asked Keira.

Ben still didn't reply. Instead he just turned his gaze downward. Keira automatically knew that meant 'no'. Keira sighed then began to think about what could be the cause for Ben's depression. After a few seconds, she finally came up with another possible reason for Ben's sadness.

"Is it about…all those who have died recently?" Said Keira.

Ben slowly shook his head. "No. That's not it." Replied Ben.

"Then Ben, what is it? What's making you feel this way?"

Ben looked at Keira then said honestly. "You."

"What?" Keira said with a hint of confusion.

"You, Keira. The reason I feel this way is because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

Ben shook his head. "Oh, Keira." He said as he gently took her hand into his. "You didn't do anything wrong. You just followed what your heart told you that's all."

Keira frowned. "I don't understand. What are you-?"

"Keira. I…I have to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago. But I guess, the reason I never told you before is because, well, I basically knew what your answer was going to be. But currently, at the moment, I don't really care anymore."

"Ben, what is it?"

"I know that you probably don't feel the same way. But I just wanted you to know that-." Ben paused and took a deep breath. "That I love you."

A look of surprise spread across Keira's face but it was soon replaced with a sweet and loving smile. She gazed into Ben's eyes and felt this surge of love enter her heart.

"I love you with all my heart and soul. But I know that you do not feel the same way." Ben said disappointedly as he slowly looked down at his feet.

A few tears ran down Keira's face, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness. "Oh Ben." Keira said as she wiped the tears from her face. She then stepped even closer to Ben until the distance between them was only a few centimeters.

"Don't worry. I…I won't get in the way between you and Valin." Said Ben, who still had his gaze fixated on the ground.

"Valin?"

Ben looked at Keira then spoke. "Yeah. I now know that he's the one you truly love. I heard you tell him that in the hallway."

"So that's what's bothering you." Said Keira. She then slowly shook her head with a smile on her face. "Well, you obviously didn't hear everything that I said. For I told Valin that I did love him, but only like a brother."

A look of confusion suddenly spread across Ben's face. "But I thought that-."

"Well, it appears that you've thought wrong. However, I will admit that I am, without a doubt, in love with someone." Said Keira. She then looked deep into Ben's eyes affectionately and said. "Someone who's always been there for me no matter what. And have always been kind, loving, caring, and just plain sweet towards me. That someone has been my best and greatest friend for years. That someone, Ben, is you."

Ben couldn't believe it. All this time he had been wrong. _I can't believe this. So it wasn't Valin that she loved, it was I_. Ben thought with a look of surprise on his face.

Keira now walked even closer to Ben until there was no more distance between them. Both Keira and Ben stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Their lips were now only two inches apart.

"I love you, Ben. I love you so much." Keira said almost in a whisper.

Ben gently caressed Keira's cheek. All the sadness, pain, and sorrow had emptied out of his heart. The only thing he now felt was peace and pure love.

"Keira." Ben said in a low but loving tone.

Ben wrapped his hands around Keira's small waist then they both leaned closer until their lips met in a soft but loving kiss. The kiss was the greatest thing that Ben had ever felt in his life. Love just radiated through Ben like a giant power generator. They slowly pulled away then looked into each other's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds until they finally kissed again. Their kiss this time was a lot more passionate and a lot more intense. Their breathing had become more rapid as their kiss became even more intense. Ben began to slowly and affectionately rub his hands up and down Keira's back. Keira ran her hands up Ben's chest then gently wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their hot and passionate kiss. Ben brought his hands back down at Keira's waist. Keira moaned in pleasure as Ben began to plant several soft and loving kisses on her neck. Ben kissed her cheek then kissed the edge of her mouth. Their lips then once again met in a deep and passionate kiss. They pulled away then Keira, who like Ben was breathing heavily, slowly backed up into the balcony wall. Ben pinned her arms against the wall then they both kissed each other again. Their kiss was once again hot and intense. Ben sent several kisses up and down Keira's neck, which caused her to moan. They then kissed each other again. Ben released Keira's arms and wrapped his hands around her waist. Keira ran her hands through Ben's red hair then once again wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. They released their kiss then looked each other affectionately in the eyes.

They both took several deep breaths. Keira caressed Ben's cheek then kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." Keira said in almost a whisper.

"And I love you. Oh, by the cosmos, I love you." Replied Ben.

They both smiled then their lips met in another loving but intense kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Notes- Here's another chapter. Just to let you all know, I might go back and redo some of the dialogue in some of the early chapters( they were unlike these new chapters, rushed). So if something seems different in one of the early chapters, you'll know why.

WARNING: There's some more DEEP mush ahead, mainly in the middle of this chapter. So if you're not a mush junkie, you might possibly get sick. But if you want to know what happens to the sons of Skywalker, read on. I really do hope you all like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Mara exited their quarters then immediately proceeded down the right pathway, which lead to the Academy's elevator. As the two continued down the hall, they suddenly heard Kyp's voice sound from behind them.

"Luke, Mara!" Kyp said as he approached him.

Luke and Mara turned around and looked at him. "Kyp?" said Luke. "This is quite un-expectant. You're usually one of the first ones to be in the Council Chamber at this time."

"I know, but I just had a very important conversation with Tekli. In fact, that's why I came to find you two. I would've contacted you by comlink, but this bit of news is so urgent, that I just had to tell you in person."

"What is it?" Luke asked as he folded his arms.

"And please say it's not more bad news." Said Mara.

"Don't worry, I assure you both, it's not bad news; its actually good news. The probes have found Orion."

"They have?" Luke said in a tone full of interest.

"Yes. Apparently last night they spotted him right near the edge of the Atroculus Trench."

"The Atroculus Trench? That's not too far from here." Said Mara.

"Yeah, and if you look at it, it's actually the perfect hiding spot for a Sith. There's got to be at least over a dozen caves in that trench and half of them probably lead to some underground caverns."

"Amazing." Mara said as she slowly shook her head. "Here we were searching the whole galaxy for Orion and all this time he right under our very nose."

"Well, one things for sure, we must act on this as soon as possible. This is, without a doubt, the opportunity we've been looking for." Said Luke. "Let's head to the Council Chamber. We now have much to discuss."

Kyp and Mara agreed then the three Jedi made their way down the hallway until they reached the elevator's entrance.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Ben, who had a very calm and peaceful smile on his face, strolled down the long sunlit hallway, thinking to himself about the events that had transpired last night. He still couldn't believe it. The woman that he loves and cares about so much feels the exact same way about him. To Ben it felt like a good dream, but it was in fact a wonderful reality. _All that time, I thought it was Valin that she loved the most, but all along it was me whom she loved most._ Ben thought as his smile widened.

There was no question about it in Ben's mind last night was the greatest night of his life. Not also did he and Keira confess their love to each other, but they also kissed for the first time. Ben sighed peacefully as he thought about that first kiss that he and Keira shared. That one loving kiss led to many passionate kisses. Ben didn't know how long he and Keira made out last night all he knew was that every time his lips met hers it felt like total bliss.

He, like Keira, wished they could've stayed with each other longer, but eventually the two of them got tired and decided to go to bed. Before she left his quarters, Keira gave Ben one final goodnight kiss, which to Ben was just as great as the other kisses. So he went to bed and yet another fantastic miracle happened. He received one of the best night sleeps that he had not had in a long time. Not once during the night was he plagued by a nightmare about his brother or the Sith. Finally, he was able to get a nice and peaceful slumber.

Ben came to the end of the hall then turned and proceeded down another long hallway, which lead to the Great Hall. Ben's destination, however, was not the Great Hall, but the Courtyard. Even though his session with Jaina didn't start until in another twenty-five minutes, he still needed to get to the Courtyard for someone was waiting for him there. And that someone was Keira. Ten minutes ago, which was when he had woken up, Keira contacted him on his comlink and told him that she wanted to see him. Because he had missed breakfast, they both agreed to meet each other in the Courtyard. Since their sessions with their masters didn't start until in another several minutes, it would give them plenty of time to enjoy each other's company. _And make out._ Ben thought with a mischievous grin. He couldn't wait to see Keira again. To hold her again, to kiss her again, and to tell her again how much he deeply loved her.

As Ben continued down the hall, he soon saw straight ahead Jaina's fiancé, Jagged Fel, coming down the opposite end of the hallway. Ben stopped then politely greeted Jag. "Hello there, Jag."

"Ah, greetings, Jedi Skywalker." Jag said in his usual stiff but courteous tone. "You're just the very person I was hoping to run into."

"Really?"

"Yes. The reason I wanted to meet with you is to say in person; 'thank you'."

"For what?"

"For saving Jaina's life a few days ago. If it wasn't for your heroic act, she wouldn't be with us right now."

"Well, I'm… just relieved that I got to her in time." Ben said with a hint of uneasiness. Even though it was in the past now and nothing terrible had happened, Ben still got this slight feeling of un-comfort and worry every time someone mentions that whole incident on the beach where he prevented his brother from taking Jaina's life. Just the very thought that he almost lost Jaina brought immense worry to his heart. _But like Jacen told me, I mustn't focus on the negatives or the 'what ifs' for they could easily drive a person to the edge of intense stress and worry. I must allow only positive thoughts into my mind and shield out the negatives._ Ben thought as he started to feel calm and at ease once again.

"You certainly have become quite a Jedi. At the rate you're going, you'll probably be a knight in no time." Said Jag. Ben smiled at his comment then looked down at the ground. Jag then spoke again. "Well, that's basically it. I would of course chat with you longer but I know you probably have a lot of Jedi duties to attend to at this time. So I'll let you be on your way."

"Alright. Even though it was brief, it was good to talk to you again, my friend." Ben said as he and Jag shook hands. "I'll see you around."

"So long, Jedi Skywalker." Jag said with a smile. He then walked past Ben and made his way down the hallway.

Ben immediately continued on forward until he reached the Great Hall's entrance. He entered the Great Hall then walked straight on forward. As he was making his way to the Hall's center exit, which lead to the Courtyard, he suddenly heard the voice of his friend, the 17-year old dark skinned, black-haired, and green-eyed male human, Auron Kahn. "Yo, Ben." Said Auron.

Ben stopped then looked to his left and saw Auron, Kit Astar; who had blonde hair and brown eyes, and Valin standing right near one of the Great Hall's unique, abstract paintings. He smiled then walked over to his friends.

"Hey, guys." Said Ben.

"Hey, Ben." Said Kit and Valin one at a time. Valin then added. "So how's it going?"

"Oh, just fine." Replied Ben. "I'm sorry I didn't meet up with you guys at breakfast, but this morning, I, um, accidentally slept in again."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Ben. None of us attended breakfast either." Said Valin.

"Really?" replied Ben.

"Yep. Since it's our day off, we too slept in." said Auron.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot. Today is you guys' day off." Said Ben.

"Yep. And I don't about these guys, but today I plan on doing nothing else except kicking back and relaxing." Said Kit.

"Ah, so you want to have a lazy day today, huh." Replied Ben.

"Oh yeah." Kit said coolly with a smile.

"And I'll probably be doing the same thing myself. Well, that is if my sister isn't too busy up in the Medical Lab. Because if she isn't, I'll try to spend some time with her today." Said Auron. His expression suddenly became more serious as well as his tone. "But, uh, anyway Ben. The main reason I called you over here is because there's something important I want to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"Well, you see, we haven't really been keeping up lately so we were wondering: has there been any news about your brother or Lumiya?" asked Auron.

Ben sighed then shook his head. "None unfortunately. Well, at least none that I know of anyway." Said Ben.

Auron, who now had a rather annoyed look on his face, took a deep breath then folded his arms and looked to the side. Valin rubbed his hand through his brown hair then spoke. "Hmm. I find this whole thing rather unsettling. It's now been days since Orion had last attacked. And ever since then he hasn't made a single move yet."

"Which is why I think it's a real shame that after all this time the Council still hasn't found the hideout of Orion and Lumiya." Auron said in an angry tone. "At this very moment, Lumiya is probably concocting some scheme to destroy us all, and the only thing the Council can do is sit back and send out a few measly probes here and there. Lumiya and Orion know where we are and we don't even have a slight clue as to where they are. So in actuality, they have the advantage. It's absolutely ludicrous if you ask Me."

"Auron, relax." Replied Ben. "Have patience. In time, the Council will find where my brother and Lumiya are hiding. Remember, my father and the Council are doing the best they can with the very little info that they have."

"Agreed. My father is also doing his best." Said Valin. He then added sternly. "So watch your tongue…Auron."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sorry." Said Auron. He sighed then looked down at the ground. "It's just that…several good people that I knew like Alema and the Sebatynes have already been killed. And when I hear that more of my friends like you, Ben, are in danger of suffering the same fate, well… it just…it just makes me feel a little frustrated because I wish that something could be done about this immediately. But sadly, I know that nothing can."

Ben gave a nod of understanding then placed his hand on Auron's shoulder. "I understand how you feel, Auron. In fact, similar thoughts have been circling through my mind as well. But in times like these when we're facing a diabolical enemy like the Sith, we must remain calm, have full patience, and not give in to such negativity. For that would just lead to more frustration, stress, and worst of all…anger. We all got to stay positive. As I said, the Council will find Lumiya and my brother. It may not be immediately. But, without a doubt, they will find them." Said Ben.

Auron nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Ben."

There was a few seconds of silence until Kit, who had been silent through most of the conversation, spoke. "Hey, um, not to go off topic or anything, but, um…does anyone think that besides we Jedi, Lumiya might also target the Senate or the entire Republic? I mean, if we look at all the past dark siders, one of the first things they attempted to do, besides trying to destroy the Jedi, was to take over the Republic."

"The difference is though is that Lumiya doesn't have a faction or an army. So I doubt she'd be dumb enough to try and target the Republic." Replied Valin.

"Besides, judging from what my father told me about Lumiya, power and galactic conquest are the last things on her mind. She wants one thing and one thing only. And that's the destruction of the Jedi Order." Said Ben.

Auron smirked. "She certainly has proven that, that's for sure. And frankly I'm not looking forward to finding out what she and Orion have up their sleeves next." Said Auron.

"Neither are we. But unfortunately the only thing we can do right now is to do what my father said. And that's to stay alert at all times and be extra cautious." Said Valin.

Everyone including Auron agreed with Valin. Ben would've continued to talk to his friends but he suddenly realized the time. _If my calculations are correct, I now have only 10 minutes left to get to the Courtyard and spend some time with the woman I love._ Thought Ben.

He looked at each of his friends then spoke. "Well guys. I have to get going now. I promised Keira that I would meet her in the Courtyard. Plus, I don't want to be late for Jaina's session."

"Alright. We'll see you later, Ben." Said Kit.

"Yeah, see yah." Auron said with a smile.

"So long, buddy." Said Valin.

"Good bye, guys." Said Ben. He then turned and made his way toward the Hall's center exit. He approached the exit then proceeded on forward down the rather short hallway. Ben reached the end of the hallway then immediately entered the Courtyard. As he was walking through the Courtyard, he began to look around its lush, tree-filled environment hoping to spot Keira. Ben walked down two more pathways, which lead deeper into the Courtyard's miniature forest, until finally he spotted Keira, who was sitting on a rock meditating right near the Courtyard's small but mellow stream. Ben stood there for a while just staring at her with a peaceful smile on his face. _By the cosmos and all the powers of the Light, she looks absolutely beautiful._ Thought Ben.

He slowly walked to Keira then planted a soft but loving kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, beautiful." Ben said in a low and affectionate tone.

Keira smiled then opened her eyes and looked up at Ben. "Good morning, my love." Keira said softly.

She then stood up and took a few steps closer to Ben, which eliminated any distance between their bodies. Neither one of them spoke another word; they just stared affectionately into each other's eyes.

Ben took her hands into his then they both leaned closer until their lips met in a soft and loving kiss. Once more, Ben felt this feeling of intense love rise within him. He felt it's fiery but passionate energy course through his veins like a rushing river. Although he always felt a feeling of love whenever he was around Keira, it was never quite like this before. This feeling of love that he has for Keira is now much more deeper, intense, fiery, or, as Ben would put it, passionate. And through the Force, Ben sensed that Keira felt the very same way about him.

Ben and Keira deepened their kiss, which caused it to become even more intense. Their powerful love-filled kiss lasted for a while, until eventually they both broke the kiss then gazed into each other's eyes. Keira gently laid her head on Ben's chest. Ben smiled and wrapped his strong arms around the woman he loved so much.

Keira gave a peaceful sigh then briefly closed her eyes. "I just love being in your arms, Ben. Whenever I'm with you, all my troubles and worries always seem to evaporate." Said Keira.

Ben gently rested his chin on the top of her head. "Same thing happens to me every time I'm around you." Replied Ben as he began to slowly and lovingly rub her long dark brown hair. "But that's not the only thing that happens. When I'm with you or holding you or kissing you. I always feel this wonderful feeling of love and peace enter my heart. It's like… it's like the feeling I get when I reach out to the Light Side, only a lot deeper and a lot more stronger."

Keira looked up at Ben with an affectionate gaze. Ben stared deep into her brown eyes then gently caressed her cheek. "I really do love you, Keira. And I know deep in my heart that the love I feel for you will never die out. My love for you, Keira, is forever." Ben said deeply and honestly in a very low but affectionate tone.

"Oh Ben." Keira said softly with a smile. She then wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips. Ben gladly returned her kiss with the same amount of passion.

Ben and Keira released their kiss but their lips remained very close. Keira softly rubbed her right hand through Ben's red hair. "I wish we could just spend the whole day together." Keira said in a very low tone.

"Yeah. Me too." Replied Ben. Just hearing the tone of her voice made Ben want to kiss her again. No longer able to resist the urge, Ben claimed her lips in another kiss. The kiss wasn't too deep or intense like the previous ones, but it was still filled with passion.

Ben broke their kiss then looked into Keira's eyes and continued his sentence. "But today is a training day. So we gotta do our sessions like always."

"Yeah. I know." Keira said as she slowly rubbed her hands up and down Ben's chest.

"Besides, look on the bright side." Ben said as he took her hand into his. He planted a gentle kiss on her hand then spoke again. "In three days, you and I are both going to have two days off in a row. Which means that on one of those days, we can spend a whole day together."

"Hmm. Sounds like a plan. Now I'm certainly going to be looking forward to our days off." Keira said with a smile.

"I am too." Ben said then kissed her hand again.

Ben and Keira wanted to be with each other longer, but they knew that their spare time had run out and their training sessions were soon going to begin. "Well, I better get on over to the Training Hall. Because if I'm correct, my session with Tahiri starts in less than two minutes." Said Keira.

"Alright. Good luck on your training." Ben said as he slowly and affectionately rubbed her arm. "By the way, um, I was wondering would you, uh, like to hang out with me in the Lounging Hall later this evening after our sessions?"

"I'd love too. Any chance to be with you for an evening, I'll gladly take it." Replied Keira.

Ben smiled then just gazed into her eyes. Keira caressed his cheek then spoke. "Before we part. How about one last kiss." Said Keira.

"With pleasure." Said Ben. He wrapped his hand around her waist then two kissed. Their kiss was brief but to Ben and Keira it was pure bliss.

They slowly broke their kiss then they both stared at each other lovingly. "I love you, Ben." Keira said softly.

"And I love you, Keira." Said Ben.

Keira smiled then slowly backed away from Ben. She then started toward the left walkway and immediately followed its path until it took her to the Courtyard's exit.

Ben gave a calm sigh then turned his peaceful gaze to the stream. As he was looking at the tranquil stream, he suddenly heard the voices of his two cousins behind him. "Well, well, well. Looks like our little cousin here has become quite the little charmer." Said Jaina.

"Yep. I knew he had it in him all along." Jacen said with a proud smile.

Ben, who now had a look of slight embarrassment on his face, turned around and saw his cousins standing near a very large tree with grins on their faces. Ben now automatically knew that that tree had to be the very place that his cousins had been hiding behind while he and Keira were together. "Oh hey, Jaina…Jacen." Said Ben.

"Hey, Ben." Jaina said with a simple smile.

"Hey there, cousin." Jacen said immediately after Jaina. "I would ask you 'how are you feeling', but judging from what I've just seen. You're definitely doing just fine."

"And, of course, we would've greeted you sooner, kiddo. But we didn't want to interrupt you and Keira's…'moment' together." Said Jaina.

"I don't know, by the way those two were, I don't even think if you shouted 'hello' it could've interrupted them." Said Jacen.

Jaina snickered then she and Jacen walked over to Ben. Ben folded his arms and slowly shook his head. "You know. I was going to tell you guys about me and Keira's relationship later on, but by the look of it I don't have to now." Said Ben.

"Yep." Jacen said as he gave Ben a quick pat on the shoulder. "You don't have to say a thing, Ben. Jaina and I…we, um, basically got the picture."

"Yeah, and all we can say is, kiddo, is that we're both very happy for you and Keira. We can tell by just looking at the two of you together that you and her share quite a bond." Said Jaina.

"Yeah. We do." Ben said with a smile. "Keira and I have been friends for years and our bond has always been strong. But ever since yesterday, when we confessed our feelings to one another and kissed for the first time, we felt our bond strengthen and become stronger. As Keira and I put it, the bond that me and her share is an 'everlasting' bond of love."

Jaina and Jacen smiled. They liked seeing their cousin feel this way. They liked seeing him happy. Neither Jaina nor Jacen wanted Ben to experience the tragedies and horrors that they experienced when they were his age. They wanted him have a peaceful life. In fact after all they've been through, they're entire family deserved to have a normal life at last. Which is why it was critical for them to find and defeat the Dark Lady Lumiya, the last real threat in the galaxy.

Jaina walked over and placed her hand on Ben's shoulder. "Well, that 'everlasting' bond is so strong that Jacen and I could feel it radiating through the Force. Because of that bond that you and Keira share, I foresee that the two of you are going to have a very strong, loving, and 'everlasting' relationship." Said Jaina.

Jacen nodded in agreement. Ben looked at his cousins with a peaceful smile then spoke. "Yeah. I think so too."

There was a brief silence until Jacen spoke. "Well, speaking of love and relationships, I better get going now. I promised my darling wife that I'd join her for a walk in the garden. So I'll see you both later on."

"Alright. See yah, cousin." Said Ben.

"Goodbye, bro." Jaina said as Jacen began walking away toward the left pathway.

Ben looked at Jaina then asked. "So, um, Jaina. What are we going to be doing today in our session?"

"A review. In fact, we're going to be doing nothing but reviews for the next three days. Remember, your monthly Jedi Test is coming up next week, so I want you to be fully prepared." Jaina said as she and Ben began walking to their usual training spot, which wasn't too far from where they were.

"Oh that's right, the test. Well then, I'll make sure to train extra hard and memorize everything in these reviews you're going to give me." Said Ben.

"That's what I like to hear. With determination like that, there's, no doubt, that you're going to get an 'A' on that test."

"Yeah…I hope." Said Ben as he and Jaina stopped at their training spot. _I'm probably going to get a 'B' though._ Thought Ben. Although he gave it his all, or at least tried to, Ben always managed to get a 'B' on all his Jedi tests. He didn't mind getting 'Bs', in fact most Jedi including himself consider a 'B' a very excellent grade, but just once he wish he could an 'A'. _Ah, even if I do get another 'B', it will still be cool._

Jaina looked at Ben sternly then told him. "Now before we get to the core of our session, it's time to do some warm up. Drop and give me thirty-five pushups on your knuckles."

"Yes, master." Said Ben. He got to his knees and prepared to do his pushups. He was about to start when suddenly his comlink beeped. He looked up at Jaina then asked. "May I?"

Jaina, who had her arms folded, gave a simple nod, which Ben knew meant 'Yes, you may answer it'. He got to his feet, grabbed his comlink, and then switched it on. "Ben Skywalker here." Said Ben.

"Greetings, my son." Said Luke.

"Oh hello, father."

"Ben, I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting your session with Jaina, but this is very important."

"What is it, father?"

"The Council and I wish to speak with you at once. I won't give you all the details just yet. But the one thing I can tell you is, is that it's about Orion."

Ben frowned then looked briefly at Jaina, who had everything Luke had said. He then turned his attention back to the comlink. "Really." Said Ben.

"Hmm. Sounds like my dear cousin might have finally been found. This is a bit of news that I got to hear. Ben, tell Uncle Luke that I'm coming with you and that you and I will be there shortly." Said Jaina.

Ben gave a nod then spoke again through the comlink. "Alright. Father, Jaina is going to come with me and the two of us are going to be at the Council Chamber as soon as possible."

"Good. It's actually best that Jaina does come. For she should also know what's currently going on."

"Okay. Well then, I'll see yah soon, father."

"See you soon, my son."

Ben switched off his comlink then placed it back in his pocket. Jaina sighed then slowly shook her head. "You know, lately, every time when I think we're going to have a normal day of training, something always seems to come up." Said Jaina.

"Well, I guess that's the life of us Skywalkers." Ben said as he walked over and placed his hand on Jaina's shoulder. "Nothing is ever normal."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omega, who had his lightsaber lit, walked deeper down the cave's dark and rocky path. It was one out of the many caves in the Trench. But unlike the others, Omega found that this one seemed to be larger and deeper. It was so deep that there wasn't even an inch or a centimeter of light. The only light that could be seen was the redish glow from Omega's lightsaber.

But Omega liked the darkness. To him, it was like a home away from home. A sanctuary. A place that he could go and think to himself without having to worry about anyone like his master bother him. _I should've explored this place days ago._ Thought omega as he took a few more steps. Just walking through this cave, made Omega remember all the times he used to sneak out of his Master's fortress at night so he could take a long walk through the Dead Moon's dark caves to think. The only difference Omega found was that unlike the Dead Moon's caves, the cave he was currently in didn't have too many life threatening hazards.

Most of the time when he was very young, Omega used to enter the caves and sit by himself thinking all alone within the pitch-black darkness. When he sat within the darkness, he always used to think about why his parents did what they did and how it could've been if they had really cared about him. The thought of his parents and how they through him away like a piece of insignificant garbage always made him cry. And the thing that used to make him cry harder was the fact that no one would ever come to comfort him or tell him how much that they loved him. His master was so strict that if she caught him crying, she'd slap him across the face and tell him to stop being so weak. So in reality, he had nobody to comfort him back then. The only comfort he had was he and the darkness.

_My master was right about one thing. I was weak and pathetic. All that time, I was just whining on and on about how I wanted parents and a family that would care about me. Well, luckily, as years passed by, I learned to accept the truth and embrace reality. My family despises me. And love. Hah. Love is just some vomit-inducing emotion that picks favorites and preys on the weak. Which is why it and the rest of the essences of the Light Side must be eradicated._ Omega thought with an evil glare.

His blood boiled as he thought about his family and the Light Side of the Force. He took a very angry deep breath then stopped. Judging from the average amount of air, Omega knew he had gone as far as he could go in the cave. Thanks to the glow of his lightsaber, Omega was able to spot a large rock near a very tall stalagmite. Omega walked over to the rock and immediately sat down. He turned off his lightsaber, which caused the entire area to go almost completely black, and then placed it back on his utility belt.

As he sat there by himself within the darkness, his thoughts fully shifted to his father, Luke Skywalker, and his brother, Benjamin Skywalker. One of the mains reasons Omega came down into the cave was to get mentally prepared for the coming battle with his father and brother. He knew that after the probes saw him that it would only be a matter of days before his father would come to the trench to try and finish what he had started years ago. _And if I know Benjamin, he'll come as well. He'll follow behind father like some stupid little obedient pet._ Thought Omega.

The truth was that part of him envied Ben. Everything Benjamin had he wished he could've had when he was young. Benjamin had his father's love. He had a mother who greatly cared about him. His two cousins loved him. And even his aunt and uncle loved him. Benjamin really did have everything. _But what did I have when I was his age. Nothing!_ Omega thought venomously. _Benjamin's family, the Skywalkers, is unfortunately my family and they absolutely hated me. And, without a doubt, still hate me. Father and my mother, Callista, through me away like some diseased animal. My dear, or should I say wretched, aunt and uncle probably assisted them. And my foolish cousins, well, they were just so young and stupid that they didn't even care about what was going on. The only person I have is my master._

Recently, however, his trust in his master had been slightly shaken. Yesterday, he asked his master several questions about his mother. Instead of giving a 'yes', 'no', or 'I don't know' type of an answer, she just somehow avoided answering all of his questions. And today for some reason, every time he was around her he kept getting this feeling of uneasiness like as if something inside of him was saying not to trust her. He, of course, ignored the feeling but still, he had to admit. He did find his master to be a little suspicious.

Omega shook his head then looked at the ground. _Let me not go there again. I must have trust in my master. She has done so much for me. Sure she never gave me comfort when I needed it, but that was because she wanted me to become strong and get revenge on the ones who caused me pain. She could have easily left me an orphan to die, but she took me and raised me. So I must have some respect for her. She's proven that even though she's tough with me; she does care about me unlike my wretched family. Now I must get back on track and prepare for my battle with myfather and Benjamin._

One thing was for sure; he would have to be very careful and alert for it was not, by any means, going to be an easy fight. Benjamin already matched him in skill, speed, and strength. Now with the addition of his father, things were certainly going to be a lot more difficult. Omega knew that there was a slim chance that he wouldn't survive the battle. But he swore to himself that if he was going to go down, he'd take one of them down with him.

Omega scratched the back of his head then looked around his surroundings. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. _Even though I'm fighting them on their home turf, there's one thing I know better than them. And that's the darkness. When my father and brother arrive at this trench, I'll let them sense my presence so that they will come into this cave. Then once they enter and walk deeper into the darkness. I'll be right here, waiting for them. This maybe their home. But this is my sanctuary._ Omega thought with an evil smile. _In the darkness, I will achieve victory. In the darkness, I will have my revenge._


	15. Chapter 15

Author Notes- Another new chapter. This one isn't as exciting as the others, but it isn't important. I hope you all like it. And enhancements on the earlier chapters will be made very soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben and Jaina strolled down the long hallway, which lead to the Council Chamber's entrance. As they were coming slightly closer to where the entrance was, they suddenly saw in the distance Han and Leia exiting out of the Chamber. They then began to proceed down the same hallway that Ben and Jaina were coming down. Judging from the rather displeased look on Han's face, both Ben and Jaina knew that he was definitely not happy about something.

As they approached the older couple, they finally began to hear what Han was telling Leia.

"I'm going to say it again." Said Han. "I do not like this plan one bit. And another thing-."

"Jaina, Ben." Leia said with a smile cutting Han off. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Ben and Jaina said one at a time as they stopped before Han and Leia. Jaina then added. "Hey, um, I saw you two come out of the Council Chamber. Did Uncle Luke by any chance tell you what this news of Orion is all about?"

"He did. It's definitely news that we've all been hoping for, that's for sure." Replied Leia.

"Really?" Ben said with a tone of interest. "So does this mean my brother has finally been found?"

"Luke will brief you both on the whole thing when you get to the Chamber." Said Han. "Right now, however. Me and Leia need to have a nice…LONG…talk."

Leia looked at Han then replied. "No matter what you say, my decision is going to be the same."

"Huh?" said Jaina.

"Oh, it's nothing." Leia said to Jaina. "Your father and I are just having a little disagreement on a certain issue. You'll probably hear the reason in Luke's briefing. But anyway…we'll see you both later on. Take care."

"Goodbye, Aunt Leia, Uncle Han." Ben said kindly.

"See you guys later." Jaina said with a smile.

Han and Leia smiled at the two then proceeded down the hallway. As Ben and Jaina started towards the Chamber's entrance, they could hear in the distance behind them Han tell Leia: 'I thought we retired from this sort of thing.'

Ben and Jaina, who were now both for sure that the news was that Orion had been found, approached the Council Chamber's entrance then immediately entered the large room. They walked down the pathway then looked ahead. They saw that every Council member was seated around the large, rectangular Council table talking with one another.

The two then stopped a few meters before the table and bowed. "Masters." Said Jaina.

The Council ceased their conversations and looked at Jaina and Ben. "Good, you two have arrived." Luke said politely with a serious expression on his face. "I know you're both probably anxious to know why we summoned you here. So I'll just get straight to the point and brief you both on what's going on."

"I think Ben and I pretty much know what this is all about." Replied Jaina. "Orion has been found, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has. Surprisingly, though, we didn't find him on a low populated planet. Instead it appears that Kyp was right all along. Orion is in fact here on Mon Calamari. The probes spotted him last night near the Atroculus Trench. Which is where we believe he's currently hiding."

Ben and Jaina, who were both quite surprised by this news, briefly looked at each other then turned their gazes back to the Council.

"Well, this certainly is unexpected." Ben said as he folded his arms.

"You're telling me. I was sort of expecting him to be on a planet like Hoth or something." Jaina said to Ben. She then said to the Council. "So what's going to be our plan of action, masters? Are we going to waist no time and just go after him?"

"That's precisely our plan." Said Mara. "Because Orion leaves very little clues of his whereabouts. Opportunities like this don't come often."

"So we all have agreed, that something must be done about this as soon as possible. Which…brings us to the reason why we wanted to speak with you, Ben." Said Luke.

Ben saw a look of unease spread across his mother's face. Whatever it was his father, Luke, was about to tell him, Ben could clearly see that his mother wasn't too happy about it.

Luke looked straight at Ben then spoke. "This mission, my son, is most important. For as you probably know it may be one of our only chances to attempt to convince your brother of the truth. Like your mother said, opportunities like this are rare. So, for this mission, myself and a group of three Jedi will travel to the Trench and confront Orion." He paused for a second then continued. "Now, in this group of three will be your mother, your Aunt Leia; whom immediately volunteered as soon as I told her about this. And last but not least…you, my son."

"Me?" said Ben.

"If you're wondering why you were chosen. Even though I don't fully agree with this decision. It's because of you're…experience with Orion." Said Mara.

"Yeah, even though you're just an apprentice, Ben. You're still one of the only Jedi to have gone toe-to-toe with Orion and live to tell the tale." Said Kyp.

"And because of that very experience, we felt you would be quite helpful on this mission. And would give the group an extra advantage." Said Kyle.

"Well, I, uh." Replied Ben. It was not as if he wasn't pleased to have been chosen he just wasn't too thrilled about it either. He really did want to help his brother, but at the same time he didn't really want to fight him again either. Nevertheless, this was indeed a big chance for him to get his brother to turn to the Light. So he would do as the Council request and help. "All I can say is, masters, is that I am honored to have been chosen." He then looked directly at his father and said sincerely. "And I shall do my best under you and the group's wise leadership, father."

"That's good to hear, my son. And just so you'll know, we leave for the Trench later this evening. So make sure that when the time comes that you are well prepared. For this is indeed going to be a most dangerous mission." Said Luke.

"Yes, father, masters." Ben said with a bow.

Jaina, who had been silent for majority of the conversation, finally spoke. "Um, Masters of the Council. I understand why Ben was chosen. But may I ask why I, his master, wasn't picked to accompany him as well as my mother on this mission?"

"Well, in all honesty Jaina, you were originally planned to be in the group with Ben." Luke said calmly. "But earlier during our meeting, Kyp brought up several good points about the Academy's safety and security. So in the end, we felt it best that instead of having a large group going after Orion, we would have a group of four go after him. And while the group tends to Orion, you and the rest of our best knights remain here to protect the Academy."

"That does make sense, but what are we protecting it from? It's not as if Lumiya is here as well."

"We don't know that." Said Kyp. "Since the Dark side is clouding some of our senses including our ability to feel dark siders. She could easily be hiding here. For all we know, she could be lurking in the caves of Atroculus with Orion."

"Precisely." Said Corran. "And if she is indeed here with Orion, she will no doubt target the Academy. Although, of course, there is a fifty, fifty chance of her not being here, we're still not going to take any chances none the less."

"That is why, Jaina. We want you, Jacen, and the other knights to be extra alert today. Just in case something does happen." Said Tionne.

Jaina, who had a look of slight disappointment on her face, sighed then said. "Very well. Even though I'd prefer being by my mother and my cousin's side, I'll do as the Council wishes."

"Good." Said Luke. "And make sure to also tell Jacen all about this as soon as you meet up with him again. Me and the Council, however, will inform the rest of the knights later on."

"Alright. Well, I have a few important things that I want to over with Ben before he leaves today. So it's been a pleasure talking with you all."

"Likewise, Jaina." Said Luke. He then looked at Ben and said. "And it was good talking to you also, my son. I'll see you later this evening."

"See yah, father, masters." Ben said as he and Jaina gave a quick bow. Jaina and Ben then turned and made their way out of the Council Chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exiting the Council Chamber, Jaina and Ben immediately started down the left hallway. As they were making their way to the elevator, Ben looked over at his cousin and said. "I really do wish you could come on this mission, Jaina."

"Yeah, me too. But the Council insists that I remain here and help watch over the Academy. I doubt anything will happen, though. But, who knows." Said Jaina.

The two cousins approached the elevator then stopped before its doors. While they were waiting for the doors to open, Jaina folded her arms then looked at Ben with a serious expression on her face. "By the way, Ben. In the Council Chamber when they told you that you were chosen, I sensed a small conflict within you."

"Oh yeah." Ben said as he slowly turned his gaze to the ground. He then looked back up at his cousin and continued. "Well, you see, Jaina. The truth is even though I'm sort of glad to have been chosen. I'm also at the same time not too excited about this mission either. Mainly because it means that I'll have to face my brother again, which is something I'm not really looking forward to. But sadly…I sort of knew this day would come eventually. The thing is, though, is that now since I know the full truth as to why he is one with the Dark Side; it makes fighting him even more difficult. Because I know that behind those yellow eyes, behind that dark, menacing persona. Lays a man who just wanted the same thing that I have. A family. Sure he's committed many sins, but he's not at all evil. And that's exactly why I'm not so eager to fight him."

Jaina gave a nod of understanding then placed her hand on Ben's shoulder. "Your reasoning is perfectly understandable." Jaina said as the elevator doors opened up. She and Ben entered the elevator and then once the doors closed, Jaina continued. "But unfortunately because of his aggressive, attack first behavior, it seems that the only way to begin helping him is to fight and disarm him."

Ben sighed. "Yeah, that does appear to be the case. It's just too bad there's no other way."

Jaina smirked. "Well, I doubt with his current state of mind that he'd gladly sit down for a cup of caf and talk the whole thing out peacefully."

Ben laughed a little. "Point." He said as the elevator stopped.

They exited the elevator then immediately began walking down the right hallway. While they were walking, Jaina said to Ben. "But there is one thing that does concern me about this mission."

"What is it?"

"The fact that we still don't seem to have any solid evidence to show Orion that Lumiya is lying to him."

"That had me concerned too. But, I guess, we'll just have to hope that my father and the Council comes up with someway to prove the truth to my brother."

"Hmm. I don't know. I'd still feel a lot more at ease if I knew for sure that we had some real solid proof on our side."

They came to the end of the hall then turned right and proceeded down the next hallway, which lead to the Great Hall. As they were coming closer to the Great Hall, they saw walking straight towards them the female Chadra-fan Jedi healer and scout, Tekli.

Tekli, who was trained by the Jedi Master healer, Cilghal, was a very talented, friendly, and kind-hearted Jedi. Like her master, she didn't really get involved in combat like most of the Jedi. But her amazing skill and knowledge with medicine as well as her strong determination to help others easily makes up for her of combat. She loves helping so much, that she even became a part time scout, which meant that whenever there was a problem or a possible danger on the continent, she and another Jedi scout would do their best to locate it. But even though she was a part time scout, Tekli spent most of her time working with medicine and also training her apprentice, Esmerelda Kahn, the 17-year-old sister of Auron Kahn.

Jaina and Ben smiled as Tekli approached them. "Tekli." Jaina said as she and Ben stopped in their tracks.

Tekli returned their smile then stopped and said in her usual kind tone. "Jaina, Ben. How's it going?"

"Oh, just fine. We actually just came from a meeting at the Council Chamber." Said Jaina.

"Ah. So you both know about what's going on with the Orion situation then."

"Yep. And Ben and I just wanted to say thanks. Without you're help, no one probably would've found Orion."

"Oh, no need for thanks. The probes did most of the work. I just turned them on and told them what to do."

"But still, that's all part of being a scout; being able to use that security equipment to perfection. Which means you're now not also just an excellent healer, Tekli. But also an excellent scout." Said Ben.

"I'm glad you think so." Tekli replied with a kind smile. "But I got to tell you, though. Working with all that scouting and security equipment is a lot harder and more difficult than working with medicine. And speaking of medicine, I have to get up to the Medical Lab and start my session with Esmerelda."

"Wait, Tekli. Before you head off, I need to tell you something real quick." Said Jaina.

"What is it?" replied Tekli.

"I know the Council will probably inform you about this later. But since I am here with you, I minus will tell you." Jaina paused then immediately continued. "The Council wants every Jedi in the Academy to be on full alert today…more so than the previous days. They believe that there might be a plot to destroy the Academy."

"With Lumiya freely on the loose, anything is possible." Cilghal folded arms then continued. "I'll do as the Council says and be extra alert. And I'll also make sure to tell Cilghal and Esmerelda to do the same when I get up to the lab."

"Good. The more Jedi who are prepared, the better." Said Jaina.

"By the way, since you two did have a meeting with the Council. Did they tell you what they intend to do about Orion?" asked Tekli.

"Yeah, they did." Said Ben. "Basically what's going to happen is, is that later this evening, my parents, my Aunt Leia, and myself are going to travel to the Atroculus Trench and confront Orion."

"You, Ben. Are going?" Tekli replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yep. Apparently the Council felt I could help out on the mission."

"Well, I certainly hope for the best. And I pray that you all will return safely."

Ben smiled. "Thanks. Hopefully, before tomorrow dawns, my brother's soul will be freed from the clutches of the Dark Side."

"Yeah, hopefully. I know for sure that every Jedi including myself will be hoping for the same thing."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Tekli smiled and gave a nod. She then realized the time and decided to bid farewell to Ben and Jaina. "Well, I better get going now. Me and Esmerelda's session starts in less than five minutes."

"Alright. See yah, Tekli." Said Jaina.

"Yeah, so long, Tekli. It was great talking with you." Said Ben.

"Likewise, Ben. Goodbye, you two." Replied Tekli. She then strolled past Jaina and Ben and made her way down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Notes- Here's a another chapter. Storywise this chapter is quite important. There is a little bit of mush but not a lot. The chapters after this one are going to be very dramatic. In fact, expect the whole story to become darker after this chapter. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben, who had just finished his session with Jaina in the Courtyard, slowly walked down the dimly lit hallway. It was now noon and he was currently heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

While walking down the hall, Ben began to think about his brother Orion. In a matter of hours, he was going to come face-to-face with him once more. Problem was that he just didn't want to fight him. But Ben knew that once his brother saw him again that he would attack to kill without hesitation. Suddenly the harsh words that his brother told him on the beach echoed through Ben's mind. 'This isn't over, Benjamin. I vow with all my heart, I will strike you down.'

Ben sighed as those words just kept repeating in his brain. Sadly, like Jaina said earlier, Ben knew that the only way to start helping Orion was to fight and defeat him in combat. Suddenly as Ben was slowly continuing down the hall, horrifying images of a nightmare that he had a few days ago entered his mind. It wasn't as frightening as the others, but it definitely affected him.

In the nightmare, Orion didn't turn back to the Light Side even after Ben showed him evidence of Lumiya's deception. Instead, Orion ignited his lightsaber and shouted at Ben that he hated him. Then like a vicious predator, he charged Ben at full force ready to strike. And that's when it happened. In the nightmare, Ben ignited his saber and all of a sudden, Orion charged straight into it. Ben watched in horror as his brother, who had an expression that was mixed with shock and sadness, fell slowly to the ground dead.

Ben stopped to the side then covered his face with his right hand. He knew the nightmare probably didn't mean anything. But nevertheless, it was still terrifying to see. And now because he was going to confront his brother later the images from that nightmare were resurfacing in his mind. It made part of him think: What if it isn't nonsense? What if during the mission, he accidentally kills-. _No!_ Thought Ben. _I mustn't think of such things. I cannot let these negative thoughts overpower me. I must focus only on the positives._

Ben took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stretched out to the Light Side. Suddenly Ben frowned. There was something wrong with the Light. Although he did feel its essences enter him, the Light Side for some reason wasn't as strong as it was earlier. Usually when he tapped into the Light Side, it was very vibrant and filled with life and energy. But now it was…dimmer. Like as if it was slowly disappearing from existence.

Ben opened his eyes then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _What could this mean? Is it possible that the Dark Side really is draining the Light literally?_ Thought Ben. He didn't know what was going on, but it certainly wasn't good.

Ben sighed then continued on forward. He came to the hall's end then turned the corner and started down the next hallway. A smile formed on his face as he saw ahead of him Keira and her 59-year-old mother, Jan Ors Katarn, talking happily with one another.

Jan, who had brown eyes and short dark brown hair with a few strands of gray, was once an agent for the New Republic. Years ago, Jan and Kyle Katarn always used to work together on several dangerous missions against the Imperial Remnant. As time went on, the two fell in love. But it wasn't until the early days of the Yuuzhan Vong War when the two decided to get married. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jan conducted only a few missions. But after giving birth to Keira, she decided to retire from being an agent. Now Jan Ors Katarn lives peacefully in the Academy with her husband and daughter.

Keira and Jan turned their gazes to Ben and smiled. "Ben." Keira said with a hint of excitement.

"Hey, Keira, Mrs. Katarn." Ben said courteously as he stopped before them.

"It's good to see you, Ben." Said Jan. "So how's your Jedi training coming along these days?"

"Quite excellent, actually. Today, Jaina gave me a quick review of things that I've learned over the past couple of weeks. Plus she also assigned me some twenty-minute bonus training." Replied Ben.

"Bonus training?" asked Jan.

"Yep. Basically in the bonus training, she taught me how to strengthen my force defense. Which is something I've always been a little weak at."

"Ah, does this mean you can now use it to perfection?"

"Um…not quite yet. I will say that I am slightly stronger in Force defense than I was before. But I'm definitely nowhere near a Rank 3. I still got a lot to learn before I reach that status. However, everything that I did learn today is definitely going to come in handy especially later on this evening."

"Oh yeah." Jan said with a look of understanding. "I know what it is you're talking about it."

"You know about the mission?" Ben asked with a frown.

"Yep. Kyle told me all about it a few hours ago."

"What mission?" Keira asked with a confused look. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'll, um, let Ben explain the whole thing to you." Said Jan. She then added with a smile. "Besides, I bet you two probably want to be…'alone' for a while. So I'll see you both later."

"Okay. Take care, mom." Keira said as she gave her mother a quick hug.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Katarn." Ben said with a short bow.

Jan walked past the two then stopped a few meters away from them. She turned around then said. "Oh, by the way."

Ben and Keira immediately turned around and looked at her.

"I just wanted to say that I am extremely happy for the two of you." Said Jan.

"Thanks, mom." Keira replied with a smile.

Jan smiled then winked at her daughter. She then turned and made her way down the hallway.

Ben looked at Keira and said. "You told her?"

"Uh, huh. I also told my father early this morning. He too was very happy about us." Keira said as she and Ben began walking side by side.

"That's good news. I, unfortunately, haven't told my parents yet. But I bet your father probably informed them already. Either way, I know they're reaction will be the same as your parents, which is one of joy. And as for my cousins, well, they're definitely pleased about this news." Said Ben.

"I knew they would be." Said Keira. She then took Ben's hand into hers and spoke in a loving tone. "As for me. I'm just pleased to be here with you right now."

"And you know how I feel, Keira. I'm always pleased to be with you." Ben said affectionately as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Keira and Ben smiled at each other then Ben gave Keira a quick but soft kiss on her lips.

Keira looked into Ben's eyes then said. "Now about this mission."

"Oh…yeah." Replied Ben. "Um…sadly, Keira, it looks like we'll have to post pone our saber session as well as our date in the Lounging Hall. You see something very important has come up. The probes found my brother at the Atroculus Trench last night."

Keira stopped which made Ben also stop. She looked at Ben with a startled expression on her face and said. "They did!"

"Yep. In fact, my father and the Council believe he's still hiding there at this very moment. Because this is such a huge opportunity and the fact that we might not get a chance like this again. The Council wants something to be done immediately. So later this evening, my parents, my aunt, and myself are going to go to the Trench and find my brother." Said Ben.

A look of pure worry appeared on Keira's face. "You…you're actually going to go on this mission?" she said in a concerned tone.

"Of course. Even though I'm not really looking forward to fighting my brother. I will obey the Council's wishes and do the best I can to assist my family on this mission."

"But…couldn't you…couldn't you maybe let someone else take your place. I mean…you don't have to go."

Ben could see the worry in her eyes. He took both her hands into his then spoke softly. "I know that you're worried, Keira. But I assure you; I will come back to you. I promise."

Keira looked into his eyes then removed her hands out of his and said. "Morque also made a promise to me right before he left." She paused for a second then added. "And I never saw him again."

She then turned and walked toward one of the halls long, rectangular windows. She stopped and stared out the window. Ben walked over to her then gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Keira reached up to her shoulder and held his hand.

"I don't want to lose you, Ben." Keira said in almost a whisper. "I've already lost one of my best friends. I don't want to also lose the man that I love."

Ben wrapped her into an embrace then said. "You're not going to lose me, Keira. Like I said. I will come back to you. And hopefully when I do return, my brother will no longer be one with the Dark Side."

Keira left his embrace then looked at him with a frown and said. "What if he doesn't turn? Every time we talk about Orion, you keep saying that he will turn to the Light, like as if you know for sure. But what if he doesn't turn to the Light Side? What then?"

Ben stared at her for a second then sighed and looked away. He then turned his gaze back to Keira and spoke. "I don't know. But what I do know is, is that we must have confidence that such a negative outcome does not occur. And that once my brother does learn the truth, he will come to the Light. In fact, I'm positive that he will."

Keira shook her head. "Ben. I know you don't want to see evil in him and that you want him to become a good person. But let's look at it. Orion has been under the influence of the Dark Side since he was a young boy. That's around thirty something years. The Dark Side is basically part of his life now, just like the Light Side is part of ours. Even if he does learn the truth, do you really think he's going to drop the Dark Side? A power that has been part of his life for almost thirty years."

"Remember, Keira. The only reason he's using the Dark Side is for means of revenge. He thinks my family hates him and left him for dead. When I faced him on the beach, I felt deep within him a glimmer of Light surrounded by darkness. Though it was very small, it was still there nonetheless. So you see, the main thing my brother is under the influence of is Lumiya's deception. This treacherous lie that she has created about my family is causing him to give into all his anger and hate to the point that he's become a weapon of the Dark Side. She's painted a false picture in front of his eyes. And today…my family and I intend to erase it."

Keira sighed then replied. "I just hope that in the process of erasing this picture that nothing tragic happens to you or to your family. There's been enough death and tragedy as it is. And I just don't want to see, you or anyone in your family suffer the same horrible fate that Morque and his family met."

"Don't worry, Keira." Ben said as he began to gently rub her arm. "If everything goes right, nothing too terrible should happen on this mission. But what I do ask is, is that when I do leave that you be extra alert with the Force. The reason I say this is because the Council believes that there might be some sort of plot to eliminate the Academy. So just in case, I want you to be ready."

"Oh, I will be. You can count on that." Said Keira.

The two then stared into each other's eyes lovingly. After a minute of silence, Keira softly spoke again. "Ben. I know I can't convince you out of going. So I just want you to know that I do have faith in you."

She then rested her head on Ben's chest. As Ben wrapped his arms around her, she continued with a sincere tone. "Despite all my concern and worry. I feel deep down that you will succeed and end this nightmare once and for all."

"If me and my family do succeed today, it will only end part of the nightmare." Ben said as he gently and slowly rubbed her long dark brown hair. "Sadly, it won't officially end, until Lumiya and the Dark Side are brought to justice."

"Well then. Let's just hope that the day when they are finally brought to justice comes very soon."

"Yeah." Ben said as he slowly turned his gaze to the window. The once clear blue skies of Mon Calamari were now becoming covered by dark, threatening looking cumulonimbus clouds. _So today is that day._ Thought Ben_. It will either be a day of pure light. Or a day of pure darkness._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Leia, who had a very thoughtful look on her face, looked out the large, circular window in her and Han's quarters. At the moment, many thoughts were circling in her mind. Most of them were about her nephew, Orion, and the coming mission to the Trench.

While she was mostly optimistic about the mission, there was, however, one thing that had her concerned. It was also the same thing that had her husband, Han, concerned. Would her nephew turn away from the Dark Side even if they did somehow prove the truth to him? Or would he remain a Sith?

Leia sighed then folded her arms. She tried really hard not to think of such questions or of the answers to them. But as the hours were ticking down, she just couldn't help it. The fact was they didn't have any solid evidence to show Orion that Lumiya was pulling his leg. Callista was now dead so she couldn't give them anything except a few words of wisdom. And she never had a journal or any form of memoirs, so that ruled out that possibility for evidence. Basically the only thing they could do was to have faith and confidence that Orion would make the right choice in the end. But still, Leia had to admit, if they had just a little bit of evidence it would give them an even greater advantage.

Leia briefly looked down at the ground then turned her stare to the window. There was one other thing that bothered her. It had nothing to do with the mission or Orion. It was about the current state of the Light Side. For some odd reason the Light Side was growing weaker by the hour. Like as if something was draining its energy. Leia didn't know what was going on, but she had feeling that Lumiya probably had something to do with it. Either way, she made a note in her head to tell Luke all about it as soon as she saw him again.

Leia walked away from the window then made her way to the couch and sat herself down. Leia took a deep breath then closed her eyes and stretched out to the Force. After a few seconds of meditating, she suddenly heard a voice sound in her head.

_Well, well. I didn't expect you to be here as well. This is turning out better than I could've ever hoped._

Leia frowned. She recognized that dark, feminine voice. It belonged to the Dark Lady of the Sith.

_Lumiya,_ replied Leia.

_Yes, dear Leia, it's me. I must say, though, I'm quite surprised of what you've become. I would've thought that someone like you would've became some wretched, weak-minded senator. But instead I sense that you've become a Jedi. Most unexpected indeed,_ Lumiya replied evilly.

_You know, I too am surprised, Lumiya. I'm surprised someone as sick as you haven't gotten therapy yet. But I guess you wouldn't want to, since you actually enjoy being the sickest and craziest broad in the galaxy._

_You always did have a big mouth. But no matter, your words and your amateur Light Side powers mean absolutely nothing. For soon, the inevitable downfall of your brother's new Jedi order will come to pass._

_The only thing that's going to come to pass…is your downfall_.

_Not likely, my little Jedi princess. You can say what you want, but deep down even you can feel the Light slipping into oblivion. Slowly being drained by the Dark Side. It's happening just like it did years ago, when Palpatine brought about the Jedi Purge. However, I must admit. His only true mistake was that he kept your foolish father alive. Instead of using him for what he was worth then killing him in the end, Palpatine felt that he could use your father as a permanent tool and weapon for fear. It was that very mistake that led to Palpatine's demise. Despite all his anger and hate, the problem with your father, and even I sensed it when he trained me, was that he had too much love within him. Love for his dear family. Palpatine thought he could use that love to his advantage and keep Anakin as a Sith. But what he didn't realize is, is that you don't control love. You destroy it. As soon as your father was finished killing all the Jedi, Palpatine should've walked up behind him and stabbed him in the back…which is exactly what I intend to do to my apprentice._

_What!_

_You didn't actually think I was going to keep him alive, did you? While Omega is strong and powerful with the Dark Side, he still has a small glimmer of Light in him. So as soon as he fulfills the Dark Side's needs. I'm going to put him out of his misery. The same way I put his mother out of hers._

_You're not going to get the chance. We, Jedi, won't let you._

_You don't get it, Leia. There's nothing you or anyone can do about it now. All is going according to plan. Tonight, your father's sacrifice and everything that your brother worked hard to build…will all be in vain._

_Well, Lumiya, looks like you have a weakness as well: over arrogance. And that's exactly what's going to bring you down. So far, you've been all talk. If you're so powerful, then prove it. Reveal_ _where you are so we can end this face-to-face._

_You want to know where I am? Right at the same location my apprentice is at._

_So you're here._

_Yes, my little Jedi princess. I'm here. Here to bring about the fall of this new Jedi order._

_You're delusional fantasies aren't going to come true. When evening comes, we're coming for you, Lumiya…I'm coming for you._

_I'll be waiting, Leia. I'll be waiting._

Leia then awoke from the trance and stood up. Suddenly the quarter's entrance opened and Han entered with a cup of caf in his hands. He shook his head and said. "Sheez. You know, sometimes I just keep forgetting how big this place really is."

Han took a sip of his caf then noticed a look of distress on his wife's face.

"What?" Han asked her with a concerned frown.

"She's here." Leia replied.

"Who?"

"Lumiya…Lumiya is here."


End file.
